Secrets of a lonely heart
by sommerschnee
Summary: SLASH Draco/Harry Wenn Dunkelheit über die Seele herrscht.. wird das Lcht der Liebe dann stark genug sein? *chapter 4 full version up* *special up*
1. Prolog

Titel: Secrets of a lonely heart Prolog (Slash) Teil 0/? Autor: cristall Serie: Harry Potter Warnings: Shonen ai Pairing: Draco/Harry Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld ^^ Kommentar: *räusper* *reingeschlichen komm* *verlegen guck* also.... meine erste Harry Potter Fanfic... meiner Meinung nach nicht wirklich gelungen.... aber ich wollte sie dennoch hochladen.... Die Charas sind am Anfang ziemlich OOC, vor allem Draco, darüber bitte nicht wundern, es wird sich in den späteren Teilen alles erklären... die Geschichte spielt nach dem viertel Teil, sprich nach Voldemort's Wiedererweckung.... ich würde mich über Reviews natürlich riesig freuen, auch wenn ich nicht denke das das Geschreibsel hier wirklich jemandem gefällt aber es musste halt mal sein ^^ Widmung: als aller erstes meinen Engeln Bibi und Se (obwohl sie diese Fanfic wohl nicht lesen werden) ^^, außerdem Kyoko-chan, die sich mein Schwärmen für das Pairing schon vorher antun musste und Urdy (die diese Fanfic wahrscheinlich auch nicht liest ^^), die sich mit mir im zweiten Film über die viel zu selten Auftritte von Oliver Wood aufgeregt hat ^^  
  
Der Regen fiel vom Himmel als wolle er die Erde ertränken. Grüne Augen beobachteten verschlafen die vielen Tropfen die unnachgiebig auf die Erde fielen. Er war müde, wollte nichts mehr als endlich schlafen zu gehen und konnte es dennoch nicht. Es war fast wie ein Zauber der ihn am Fenster festhielt, ihn weiterhin hinaus blicken ließ. Wieso stand er hier? Er hatte das Gefühl als müsse er es wissen, als würde seine Seele auf etwas warten, was sein Herz mehr als alles andere begehrte, doch es geschah nicht.. nichts was seinen Geist von seiner unendlichen Sehnsucht befreite. Es war spät geworden. Der Vollmond schien und unendlich viele Sterne schienen den von der Nacht geschwärzten Himmel in goldenes Licht zu tauchen. Harry stand noch immer am Fenster, blickte gedankenverloren hinaus. Mit einem Mal schreckte er auf, starrte plötzlich hell wach auf die Straße. Die Lampen erhellten die Straße nur schwach, doch Harry war sich sicher etwas gesehen zu haben, einen Schatten versteckt in einer kleinen Seitengasse und dennoch gerade so erkennbar. Harry blickte genauer hin, starrte geradezu auf die Stelle, bevor er sich umwandte und leise das Haus verließ. Seine Schritte hallten unwirklich auf dem nassen Boden wieder. Der Regen durchweichte ihn, ließ seine Haare schon nach Sekunden nass ins Gesicht hängen, doch er reagierte nicht darauf. Wie von Geisterhand geführt ging er die Strasse lang, ohne sich umzublicken, ohne Angst zu haben. Als er die Seitengasse erreichte blickte er von der Strasse auf, schaute in zwei erstaunte grau-blauen Augen die verwirrt und ängstlich dreinblickten. Für einen Moment erwiderte Harry den Blick ohne auch nur die geringste Regung zu zeigen, dann drehte er sich um, winkte dem zweiten Jungen zu. "Komm schon, du erkältest dich noch." Und der Junge folgte, ebenso stumm wie Harry.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hier, trockne dich ab." Mit einer fast beiläufig wirkenden Bewegung warf Harry dem blonden ein Handtuch zu, setzte sich ihn gegenüber auf den Stuhl, versuchte sich kein Mitleid anmerken zu lassen, als er beobachtete wie der blonde mit zittrigen Bewegungen begann sich so gut wie möglich trocken zu reiben "Was tust du hier Malfoy?" Draco zuckte wie unter Schlägen zusammen, blickte vorsichtig und ängstlich zu Harry auf. Seine Augen zeigten einen Pein die Harry noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte, beinhalteten weder Arroganz noch Hochmut, wie man es sonst so vpn Draco gewohnt war. "Ich bin... kein Malfoy.... jetzt nicht mehr..." Als Harry die Worte des Blonden, die brüchige Stimme hörte, die soviel Leid verriet wäre er am liebsten aufgesprungen, hätten den Jungen am liebsten in die Arme genommen und ihn getröstet, doch er tat es nicht, konnte es nicht aus Angst Draco könnte vielleicht mit ihm spielen, wollte es nicht um gegenüber des anderen keine Schwäche zu zeigen. Und so nickte er nur, als Zeichen das er verstanden hatte "Also warum bist du hier... Draco?"  
  
~*~  
  
Mehr schlafend als wach beobachtete Harry noch immer den blonden Jungen der auf seinem Bett lag und schlief. Draco war mehr zusammengebrochen als friedlich eingeschlafen, war von Albträumen gepeinigt mehrmals aufgewacht, nur um Minuten später erschöpft erneut einzuschlafen. Doch nun lag er ruhig da, sein Atem hatte sich beruhigt und er schien endlich von der Erschöpfung in einen traumlosen Schlaf getrieben worden zu sein. Harry stand von seinem Stuhl auf, reckte sich, rieb sich verschlafen über die Augen. Keine Minute hatte er geschlafen, keine Sekunde der Ruhe gefunden und nun ging schon die Sonne auf. Müde trat Harry ans Fenster, blickte hinaus, beobachtete den Aufgang der Sonne, wie sie Zentimeter um Zentimeter höher stieg, die Erde mit ihrem Licht einhüllte, sich ihre Farbe veränderte... vin rot zu orange, von orange zu gelb... Harry schloss die Augen genoss die friedliche ruhe die den kleinen Ort umfangen hatte, versucht sich selbst zur Ruhe zu kommen und schaffte es nicht. Es war fast schon als würde sein Geist rebellieren, sich dagegen wehren, dass Harry den Frieden genoss, war es doch schon fraglich ob er den nächsten Morgen erleben würde, nun nach der Wiedererweckung von... Harry führte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende. Jemand schien etwas dagegen zu haben, dass er in solch depressiven Gedanken versank, denn ein lautes Hämmern an der Tür ließ ihn zusammenzucken und sich umdrehen "Harry!! Steh endlich auf und mach Frühstück!" Nun ja... vielleicht hatte die Stimme aber einfach nur Hunger. Harry warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den schlafenden, versicherte sich das dieser nicht aufwachen würde, verließ dann auf Zehenspitzen das Zimmer.  
  
~*~  
  
"Draco! Draco wach schon auf!" Verschlafen öffneten sich grau-blaue Augen blickten in ein paar grüne. Der schwarzhaarige grinste frech "Du hast ja nen ziemlich tiefen Schlaf." "Ich war müde..." "Ich weiß..." unbewusst strubbelte eine Hand durch die blonden Haare, zuckte erschrocken zurück , als dem Besitzer bewusst wurde was er da tat. Ruckartig richtete Harry sich auf, verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken wie um sie vor den erstaunten Blicken Dracos zu schützen. Sekundenlang herrschte peinliche Stille im Raum, bevor sich Harry umwandte und begann seine Sache zu packen. Mit einem verwirrten Blick registrierte Draco den Koffer im Zimmer, die Zaubersachen, die nach und nach in diesem verschwanden. "Was tust du da?" "Packen." Harry drehte sich bei seiner Antwort nicht um, sortierte nur weiter seine Sachen, doch der Blonde vermeinte Unsicherheit in den Bewegungen seines Erzfeindes zu entdecken, ein Zögern vor jeder Handlung, was man von Harry doch sonst gar nicht gewohnt war. "A-Aber warum?" Harry drehte sich nun doch um, erwiderte den Blick des Jungen, der nun aufgerichtet im Bett saß. "Weil ich zu Hermine gehe. Ich bin die Letztem zwei Wochen bei ihr eingeladen..." Harry stockte. Warum erzählte er Draco das? Es ging ihn doch gar nichts an. Sie waren doch Feinde... "Wann wirst du abgeholt? Flohpulver kannst du nicht benutzen wir haben keinen Ofen..." fuhr Harry fort um seine Unsicherheit zu überbrücken, beugte sich zögernd zu einigen Sachen auf dem Boden warf sie auf dem Haufen der sich schon in seinem Koffer befand "Gar nicht..." Harry erstarrte endgültig, blickte Draco von Grund auf verwundert an. "Wie..?" er kam nicht dazu die Frage zu Ende zu sprechen, wurde von Draco unterbrochen "Ich kann nicht mehr nach Hause zurück." Malfoy verließ das Bett während er redete, warf sich seinen inzwischen trockenen Mantel über, schien gehen zu wollen. "Aber..." Harry stockte, er wusste das Draco nicht auf seine Fragen antworten würde, hatte er dies doch gestern schon nicht getan "Willst du mitkommen?" "Was?!" Draco zuckte zusammen, blickte nun seinerseits Harry verwundert an. "M-Mitkommen.... wohin denn?!" Harry verdrehte die Augen, doch er schien eher nervös als genervt "Zu Hermine natürlich." "aber..." "Sie hat nichts dagegen.. solange du dich benimmst... ich habe gerade mit ihr telefoniert.... Muggle Art miteinander zu kommunizieren.." fügte er bei Malfoys verwunderten Blicken hinzu. "Aber.." Harry unterbrach Draco "Draco... hör zu wir waren vielleicht nie Freunde gewesen... aber ich lass dich bestimmt nicht einfach auf der Straße stehen.... ich weiß nicht was mit dir los ist.. und du willst mir ja auch scheinbar nichts erzählen... aber wenn du willst.... dann werde ich dir helfen.. uns zwei Wochen bei den Muggeln werden dich schon nicht umbringen.. wir werden es auch niemanden erzählen..." Die grünen Augen blinkten frech auf, warteten nervös eine Antwort der grauen ab und wurden mit mehr belohnt als sie erwartet hatten. "Danke...." zuerst war Harry einfach sprachlos, war auf ein 'Danke' von Draco nicht gefasst gewesen, dann lächelte er "Ach komm Draco hör auf.... wo ist deine Fiesheit geblieben?" Eine Antwort kam nicht und Harry spürte, dass dieser Kommentar, war er auch nicht böse gemeint gewesen, Salz in eine Wunde gestreut hatte, die vielleicht niemals verheilen würde. "Hey Draco.... auch wenn wir vielleicht einmal Feinde waren.... du kannst mir vertrauen, okay?" Draco blickte vom Boden auf, blickte Harry an der plötzlich vor ihm kniete. Der Blonde brauchte eine ganze Weile um alles zu registrieren was er da gehört hatte, was um ihn herum geschah.... und noch bevor einer der beiden wusste was geschah, hatte Draco schon die Arme um Harry geschlossen, drückte sich fest an ihn, sank zitternd in die Arme des schwarzhaarigen. "Es tut mir leid... Es tut mir alles so leid..." Zögernd legte Harry seine Arme um Draco drückte den verstörten Jungen an sich. "Was tut dir leid Draco...?" "alles.. was ich getan habe... es tut mir alles so leid..." Dracos Stimme war fast nur ein Lufthauch und auch wenn der schwarzhaarige sie hörte... verstand er die Worte dennoch nicht... doch dies war Harry in diesem Moment egal... alles was zählte war Draco in seinen Armen und das Leid das dieser wohl hatte erleiden müssen... "Lass mich nicht alleine.... lass mich bitte nicht alleine... ich will nie mehr alleine sein... bitte Harry..." Und er drückte den Blonden noch fester an sich, ehrliches Mitleid erfüllte sein Herz, eine tiefe Sympathie für den anderen ergriff in diesem Moment seine Seele und seine Worte drückten seine wahren Gefühle aus "Ich lass dich nicht alleine Draco.. niemals..."  
  
~Prolog Ende~ 


	2. Kapitel 1 I want to feel

Titel: Secrets of a lonely heart Part 1 (slash)  
  
Autor: cristall  
  
Teil: 1/? (wahrscheinlich fünf)  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, Hermine/Ron  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Email: cristall_myra@web.de  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört mir nicht, ich hab mir die Charas lediglich geliehen und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld Kommentar: *umfall* *drop* woah.... Leute.... mit so vielen Kommentaren hatte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet... vielen vielen Dank... ich bin einfach baff..... und es tut mir ehrlich leid, dass dieser Teil so lange gedauert hat... da er aber um einiges länger ist als der Prolog hoffe ich ihr nehmt es mir nicht all zu übel.... die Schule hat wohl was gegen mich *g* Ich mag diesen Teil nicht so wirklich gerne... da hat mir der Prolog besser gefallen... naja aber bevor ich hier zu viel verrate verschieb ich das wohl lieber auf das Nachwort ^^ also viel Spaß  
  
Widmung: Ainohikari (ich hab den nächsten Teil geschafft *grins* und ich muss deine noch immer lesen *drop* aber ich mach's noch versprochen ^^) Whitehope (wo bleibt deine Story? *grins*) Bibi-immel (ich hab's geschafft der erste Teil ^^ und wir sehen uns Samstag ^^) Selene (Samstag *grins* ^^ freu mich schon riesig)  
  
Danksagungen: Animexx: Shadow-Aya Cranberry Yamica Lin Cherry15 Madoshikurefa Tolotos Mattxtai Leakim  
  
ff.net: Sweet cherry Maties Kestrel Blacktears Etcetera Asahi Celos Merilflower Yamato Herm Zarcarane Marushira Mine  
  
Secrets of a lonely heart Part 1  
  
Der Himmel schien sich beruhigt zu haben. Nur noch einzelne Regentropfen fielen zu Boden, wie Boten alter Zeit, nur wie eine verschwommene Erinnerung aus der Vergangenheit strich ein sanfter Wind über die Erde, begutachtete das Werk, dass er erst Minuten zuvor vollbracht hatte. Die Erde schien zu altem Frieden zurückgefunden zu haben, doch Harry schien es viel mehr als wäre diese Stille nur die Ruhe vor dem großen Sturm. Eine Angst hatte sein Herz erfasst, die er zuvor noch nicht kannte und auch nun nicht einordnen konnte. War es die Furcht vor Voldemort? War es die Sorge um seine Freunde? Oder war es etwa Sorge um ihn? Harry seufzte... er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr und zum ersten Mal stand er einer Situation vollkommen überfordert entgegen. Nie hatte er sich so hilflos gefühlt... so alleine... Mit zwiespältigen Gefühlen blickte Harry hinunter in den Garten des kleinen Mugglehauses, der von der untergehenden Sonne in ein friedliches Rosa getaucht war, beobachtete Hermine und Ron, wie sie im Garten den Unrat des Sturms wegräumten. Mit einem Lächeln bemerkte er die verlegenen blicke die zwischen ihnen hin und herwanderten, die kleinen versteckten Berührungen ihrer Hände, die leichte Röte die sich auf ihrer beider Wangen gelegt hatte. Harry hob den Blick wieder, schaute hinauf in den Himmel, der sich immer dunkler färbte. Er seufzte erneut, bemerkte wie sich seine Hände in den Rand der Fensterbank verkrampft hatten. Mit nervösen Bewegungen löste er sie, lockerte se hastig und mehr um sich zu beschäftigen und von seinen Gedanken abzulenken, als im wirklichen Sinne der Bewegung. Er wußte nicht was er von all dem was in den letzten Stunden passiert war halten sollte. Hatte Malfoy tatsächlich unten auf der Straße auf ihn gewartet. Er schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf... nein... er glaubte nicht das Draco zu ihm hatte kommen wollen... das Erstaunen in den grauen Augen war zu groß gewesen um gespielt zu sein... Grüne Augen wandten sich vom Himmel ab, wieder der Sonne zu, die schon fast untergegangen war. Ohne Empfindungen glitt sein Blick kurz über den Garten stellte fest das seine zwei Freunde verschwunden waren, sie waren wohl reingegangen waren vor der eisigen Kälte die draußen herrschte geflohen. Schläfrig rieb sich Harry über die Augen, konnte ein Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Der Schlaf schien ihn langsam zu übermannen, nach seiner Seele zu greifen, sein Herz einzufangen. Er reckte sich kurz um die Müdigkeit und die unsichtbare Last die sich auf seine Schultern gelegt hatten zu vertreiben, doch es brachte nichts, nur für einen kurzen Moment war die Schwere von seinem Körper genommen um sich Sekunden später mit noch größerer Kraft erneut auf ihn zu legen. Besorgt drehte Harry sich um, schaute in Richtung der Tür am anderen Ende des Raums, hinter der Draco verschwunden war, schon seit fast einer Viertelstunde hatte er nichts mehr von dem Blonden gehört, kein Zeichen dessen Wohlbefindens bekommen. Schon wollte er zum Bad gehen sich selbst in einer Besorgnis, die ihm völlig unbekannt war, vergewissern ob auch alles in Ordnung war, als er das leise monotone Rauschen der Dusche vernahm. Erleichtert atmete Harry aus, wunderte sich einem Moment über Sorge um Draco, die ihn so urplötzlich überfallen hatte, um diese Gedanken schließlich vollkommen zu ignorieren. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was zwischen ihm und seinem einstigen Erzfeind geschehen war, viel zu verwirrt war er, zu viele Gedanken schwebten in seinem Kopf, zu benebelt von Empfindungen war sein Geist. Seine Bewegungen waren zittrig, nervös, als er wieder zum Fenster ging, erneut hinausblickte ohne diesmal die Natur überhaupt wahrzunehmen. "Harry..." die Stimme war voller Mitleid, riss ihn aus all seinen Gedanken, ließ ihn aufschrecken und zur Seite blicken. Braune Augen blickten ihn auffordernd an, versuchten ihm Trost zu spenden. "Du solltest dir nicht immer so viele Gedanken machen, Harry. Das macht dich nur fertig." Die Worte waren lieb gemeint, brachten das zur Aussprache was das Herz des Mädchens am meisten beschäftigte, doch sie erreichten den schwarzhaarigen kaum, wurden gerade noch so aufgenommen ohne wirklich registriert zu werden. "Ach Herm..." gedanklich war Harry ganz woanders, legte nur instinktiv einen Arm um das schlanke Mädchen, das sich tröstend an ihn lehnte. Besorgt lagen ihre Augen auf ihm, folgten schließlich dem Blick der grünen Augen nach draußen. Auch Hermines Gedanken waren voller Sorge, drehten sich jedoch nicht um den Besitzer grau-blauer Augen, sondern um den neben ihr stehenden. Sie hatte Harry noch nie so abwesend erlebt, egal welchen Problemen sie gegenüber gestanden hatten, immer hatte ihr Freund sein frisches Wesen behalten, war nie deprimiert, sondern immer voller Hoffnung gewesen. Doch ein einziger Tag hatte gereicht um sein Wesen so zu verändern. Hermine war sich sicher das Harry diese Veränderung auch selbst bemerkt hatte und sie wusste, dass er sie nicht einer solchen Sorge um ihn ausliefern würde, wäre es nicht anders möglich, gebe es einen anderen Weg wie er sich verhalten könnte. "Herm..?" Erschrocken zuckte das Mädchen zusammen, wandte den Blick wieder ab, schaute den Jungen der lebte an, der den Blick von der Natur nicht abwandte, auch wenn er mit ihr redete. "Ja?" Sie griff nach seiner Hand und das kurze Drücken durch diese, zeigte ihr, dass er nicht vollkommen abgedriftet war in eine Welt aus seinen Gedanken, in die sie ihm nicht folgen konnte. "Denkst du es war richtig ihn hierher zu bringen?" Das Rauschen des Wassers stoppte und durch das Fehlen des monotonen Klanges schien der Raum plötzlich unangenehm still. Deutlich konnte sie Harrys Atem hören, der flach und unregelmäßig ging. War es nur die Sorge die dies veranlasste? Harry wandte den Kopf ab, blickte sie an und ihr wurde bewusst das sie ihm noch immer eine Antwort schuldig war. "Ich weiß nicht ob es richtig war Harry... doch falsch war es auf keinen Fall. Ich habe den Schmerz in seinen Augen gesehen.... er muss unendliches großes Leid erfahren haben... Leid das seinen Geist vollkommen zerstört hat." Sie löste sich von ihm, trat noch den letzten Schritt aufs Fenster zu, spürte die kalte Wand an ihren Beinen, die Kälte des steinernen Fensterbretts unter ihren Händen, doch sie reagierte nicht darauf. "Aber weißt du was? Ich habe in seine Augen noch etwas anderes gesehen... verborgen hinter all dem Schmerz... kaum wahrnehmbar und doch unübersehbar.... einen Rest dessen was einmal seine wahre Seele war... und ich bin mir sicher.... du bist der einzige der diese Seele noch retten kann..."  
  
~*~  
  
Der Raum war dunkel. Nur noch schemenhaft waren die Umrisse der Gegenstände zu erkennen, verschwammen mit der erbarmungslosen Finsternis. Harry lag auf dem Bett, starrte an die Decke und sah sie doch wieder nicht, wurde sie doch genauso von der Dunkelheit geschluckt, wie alles andere. Müde schloss er die Augen ließ alles um sich herum auch gedanklich versinken, versank in einem Meer aus seinen Gedanken, tauchte hinab zum Grund seiner Seele. Kleine Wassertropfen fielen auf seine Haut, liefen seine Wangen hinunter, seinen Hals hinab. Erstaunt öffnete er die Augen, blickte in blau-graue Seen, und für einen kleinen Moment hatte der schwarzhaarige das Gefühl das Spiegelbild seiner eigenen Seele in diesen wunderbaren Kristallen zu sehen. "Harry?" "Ja Draco...?" "Ich hab kein T-Shirt..." einen Moment blickte Harry Draco nur an, während kleine Wassertropfen von dessen Haut hinabfielen, auf der Haut des schwarzhaarigen landeten, als letzte Zeugen der vergangenen Dusche vom Schauplatz dieser. Harry brauchte eine Weile um zu registrieren was der Blonde meinte, rief sich dann in Erinnerung in was für einem jämmerlichen Zustand sich Dracos altes Hemd befunden hatte, war es doch durchnässt vom Regen und Schlamm bespritzt gewesen. "Ich kann dir eins von meinen geben...." Draco nickte nur, doch die grünen Augen vermeinten ein lächeln auf den blassen Lippen des anderen zu erkennen. "Du solltest dir die Haare trocknen, sonst erkältest du dich noch..." mit einer instinktiven Bewegung strich Harry einige der blonden Haarsträhnen hinter die Ohren des anderen, ließ seine Hände kurz über die Wange des Blonden streichen, bevor er mitten in der Bewegung verharrte, registrierte was er da tat und sich in plötzlicher Panik aufrichtete, eigentlich aufspringen wollte und dann doch mitten in der Bewegung stecken blieb, als er bemerkte, dass er durch seine Bewegung einzig und allein erreicht hatte, noch näher an die grauen Augen zu kommen. "Harry...?!" Dracos Worte waren mehr aus Pflichtbewusstsein gesagt worden, als aus wirklich in Interesse. In Wahrheit war schon lange in diese unbekannte Zauberwelt abgedriftet die sich versteckt hinter den grünen Augen Harrys verbergen zu schien. Unbewusst setzte Harry Hand ihren Weg fort, strich vorsichtig und schüchtern über die zarte Haut, folgte dem Hals, verharrte kurz auf den schmalen Schultern, um schließlich auf der Brust zu stoppen, die aufgrund des fehlenden Hemdes, von nichts als warmer Luft bedeckt wurde. "Harry..." die Stimme war nur ein Lufthauch, nur ein leichter Wind, der sanft die Konturen des Gesichtes nachzog, die grünen Augen dazu veranlassten sich zu schließen. Harry hob wie in Trance seine andere Hand, legte sie sanft auf die Hüfte Dracos. Ein Zittern durchlief den Blonden, sein Herz begann um ein vielfaches schneller zu schlagen, die grau-blauen Augen begannen zu flackern, eine undefinierbar Angst durchzog den blassen Körper. Noch bevor Draco etwas sagen konnte, hatte Harry sich zurückfallen lassen, den anderen mit sich gezogen, beide Arme um den Rücken des anderen geschlungen, diesen fest an sich gedrückt während der Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen auf der Schulter seines einzigen Feindes ruhte. "Es ist okay Draco... es ist alles okay.... egal was einmal war.. jetzt ist es vorbei... und du darfst ruhig weinen wenn du willst..." "danke...." Nur kurze Zeit später spürte Harry wie salzige Tränen die Wangen des Blonden hinunterliefen, sich durch die Körpernähe der beiden ihren Weg auf Harrys Haut suchten, langsam dessen Hals hinunter liefen. Draco klammerte sich an Harry, genoss die Wärme den Harrys Körper ihm gab, genoss den Trost der ihm durch die sanften Worte vermittelt wurden, die der schwarzhaarige zärtlich ins Ohr des blonden säuselte. Und auf eine seltsame Art und Weise, die ihm selbst völlig unbekannt war, fühlte er sich geborgen, in den Armen desjenigen den er eigentlich über alles hassen sollte in den Armen des Jungen der lebte...  
  
~*~  
  
"Herm.. was ist denn mit dir los?" "Was..?" erschrocken öffneten sich braune Augen, blickten in ein paar anderer das sie besorgt musterten. "Ron...?" Wie in schläfriger Trance erkannte Hermine langsam den vor sich stehenden, erwiderte den Blick mit offensichtlicher Verwirrtheit "Wer denn sonst?!" Die besorgten Augen verdrehten sich genervt, doch es schien vielmehr als wäre diese Genervtheit nicht wirklich ernst gemeint. "Also... was ist los Herm...?" "Ich weiß nicht..." noch immer verwirrt blickte Hermine ihren besten Freund an erwiderte den Druck seiner Hände die den Weg zu ihren gesucht hatten. Ron kniete sich vor die Braunhaarige, löste eine Hand aus ihrer, strich ihr einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. "Ist es wegen Harry? Ach komm das ist doch nur vorrübergehend, du kennst ihn doch er macht sich immer über jeden Sorgen. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich selbst Sorgen machen wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer mit ner Grippe im Bett läge." "Ron!" "Oh... entschuldige Herm.. ich weiß ja das du solche Witze nicht magst... aber mal ernsthaft, warum machst du dir solche Sorgen um Harry?" eine Spur von Eifersucht schwebte in seiner Stimme weg, Hermine bemerkte dies, strubbelte kurz durch die roten Haare, erzeugte somit auch eine unübersehbare Röte auf den Wangen dessen, lächelte sanft, bevor sie aufstand, müde ihre Glieder streckte. "Du kennst doch unseren Harry Ron... und ich kenne ihn auch.... aber so wie er heute war.. so deprimiert... ich habe noch nie erlebt das er sich so in eine Sache hineingesteigert hat.. und es scheint so als wäre es nicht einfach sein Pflichtbewusstsein, das ihn zu all diesem Handeln treibt, sondern sein ehrlicher Wunsch für Draco da sein zu wollen, verstehst du..?" Ron zuckte mit den Schultern "Na und Herm, wo ist das Problem? Dann mag Harry Draco eben, empfindet vielleicht sogar mehr für ihn als nur Freundschaft... aber dann ist es als seine Freunde doch unsere Aufgabe ihn zu unterstützen seinen Weg zu gehen und nicht uns noch unnötig Sorgen um ihn zu machen oder was meinst du Herm?" Verschmitzt grinste er sie an, doch seine Augen zeigten eine Ernsthaftigkeit die Hermine so gar nicht von ihrem Freund gewohnt war. "Ron..." diesmal war es Ron der durch die Haare seiner Freundin strich "Du machst dir viel zu viele Gedanken kleine." Einen Moment leuchteten ihre Augen trotzig bei dieser Benennung ihrer selbst auf, richteten sich dann jedoch beschämt zu Boden, nicht fähig irgendetwas zu erwidern. Plötzlich fand sie sich in einer warmen Umarmung wieder, wurde mit einem Male von Ron schützend in den Armen gehalten. "Und sollte Harry irgendeine Gefahr drohen, sind doch immer noch wir da um ihn zu beschützen nicht wahr Herm?" Die Frage war nur rhetorisch gemeint, konnte Hermine doch auch gar nicht antworten hatte sie doch auch nur den warmen Atemhauch an ihrem Ohr gespürt, der sanft dort entlang gestrichen war, während Ron geredet hatte. So nickte sie nur Pflichtbewusst, schmiegte sich dann an den Jungen, für einen kurzen Moment all ihr selbstaufgestellten strengen Prinzipien vergessend.  
  
~*~  
  
Stille erfüllte den Raum, als Hermine eintrat. Sie musste erst stehen bleiben und angestrengt lauschen um schließlich das gleichmäßige Atmen zweier Personen zu hören. Hermine lächelte als sie sich leise dem Bett näherte, fluchte unterdrückt, als sie sich das Schienbein anstieß. Einen Moment verharrte sie, lauschte ob sie vielleicht jemanden geweckt hatte, bewegte sich dann endgültig aufs weiche Bett zu, kniete sich vor diesem nieder. Mit einer sicheren Bewegung schaltete sie die Nachttischlampe ein, ließ das Zimmer so von einem milden Licht durchfluten. Einen Moment verschwand das Lächeln von ihren Lippen, füllten sich ihre Augen mit Erstaunen, nur um wenige Sekunden später erneut voller Zärtlichkeit auf die beiden Jungen vor sich zu schauen. Sie spürte einen Stich in ihrem Herzen als ihre Gedanken in die Zukunft wanderten, zu all den Problemen die auf die beiden Jungen zukommen würden. Tränen traten in ihre Augen, wurden hastig wieder weggewischt. Sie wollte nicht schwach sein, nicht vor den beiden. Sie wusste sie würde gebraucht werden in Zukunft... und dafür musste sie stark sein, stärker als sie es jemals war... "Herm?" Grüne Augen öffnete sich, blickten verschlafen in braune "Schlaf weiter Harry, ich wollte nur nach schauen ob alles okay ist." Grüne Smaragde blinkten kurz erstaunt auf, wurden jedoch schließlich wieder von Müdigkeit übermannt, fielen schläfrig zu. Das Mädchen beobachtete zärtlich wie sich der Atem des Jungen verlangsamte, sich die Brust langsam und regelmäßig hob und senkte. Hermine richtete sich wieder auf, blickte noch einmal auf die schlafenden hinunter: Draco hatte sich an Harry angeschmiegt, dieser den Blonden sanft in die Arme genommen und ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf den Lippen beider, die ihr für einen Moment wie Engel erschienen: stark und wunderschöne... und doch zerbrechlich wie Glas. Verlegen strich sie sich noch ein weiteres mal über die Augen, verließ den Raum, der voller Gefühle zu sein schien, diese auch in ihr weckte. "Ich werde stark sein..."  
  
~*~  
  
Tiefe Nacht hielt das Haus umschlungen, die Gänge lagen verlassen da, kein Licht war zu sehen, kein Ton zu hören. Leise zog Harry die Tür des Badezimmers hinter sich zu. Schlich den Gang entlang. Er brauchte einige Sekunden um sich zu orientieren, erkannte dann die Tür von Hermines Zimmer, dass sie sich mit Ron teilte, sah die Treppe die hinunter führte ins Erdgeschoss, wo sich auch das Zimmer von Hermines Eltern befand. Er ging dran vorbei, registrierte nur halb alle weiteren Türen, öffnete schließlich die Tür des Gästezimmers. Leise schloss er die Tür, blickte erst jetzt in die Dunkelheit des Raumes und erkannte mit Schrecken dass er Draco trotz allem geweckt hatte. Der Blonde saß aufrecht im Bett, blickte ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. "Draco... hey... warum schläfst du denn nicht...." verwirrt kniete sich Harry vor das Bett, strich kurz durch die blonden Haare. "Du warst weg..." die Stimme des Jungen klang brüchig und hohl, wie Harry mit Erschrecken feststellen musste, schmerzhaft wurde ihm bewusst wie gebrochen der Geist des Jungen war, wie sehr er unter der Bürde seiner Vergangenheit litt.... einer Vergangenheit, die er nicht fähig war Harry mitzuteilen. "Ich war doch nur kurz auf der Toilette, ist doch alles okay, ich lass dich schon nicht alleine..." Zum wiederholten Male zog Harry den Jungen in seine Arme, versuchte ihm so Trost zu spenden, doch diesmal klappte es nicht. Viel zu tief saßen die Wunden, als das ein oberflächliches Streicheln sie hätte heilen können. Harry lehnte seine Stirn an Dracos, strich mit seinen Händen unnachgiebig über den schmalen Rücken des Jungen, wurde mitgerissen von seinen Gefühlen, die er nicht deuten konnte, Gefühle die er noch nie in dieser Art und Weise gespürt hatte. Warum sorgte er sich so um Draco? War es nur Mitgefühl? Nur Mitleid was ihn dazu bewegte so zu handeln? Oder war da mehr? War es Freundschaft.... nein das war es nicht, da war er sich sicher... er steckte mehr hinter seinen Gefühlen.. mehr als er jemals gefühlt hatte.... das wusste er... doch er verstand es nicht.. Er spürte wie sich zwei Arme um seine Hüfte legte, ihn näher zogen, spürte das Zittern Dracos, als er mit seinen Händen ebenfalls die Hüften des anderen umfasste. "Draco..." Grüne Augen öffneten sich, erblicken graue Kristalle, die durch die Tränen silbern schimmerten. Harry reagierte in diesem Moment einfach aus dem Instinkt heraus, ließ sich von seinen Gefühlen leiten. Er wusste nicht ob das was er tat gut oder schlecht war. Er wusste nicht ob er es später bereuen würde und es war ihm auch egal. In diesem Moment dachte er nicht über Sünde nach, nicht über die Erwartungen die alle in ihn steckten. Achtete zum ersten mal in seinem Leben nur auf seine eigenen Gefühle, die er, hier und jetzt fühlte, vergaß seine Vergangenheit und Zukunft, fixierte sich nur auf die Gegenwart, auf diesen einzigartigen Moment der ihn umnebelte, seinen Verstand betäubte. Er nahm den Kuss fast gar nicht wahr. Fühlte nur schwach, die Berührung der Lippen, nahm gerade noch die Erwiderung des Drucks wahr. Er versank in einem Strudel aus Gefühlen, wurde errettet, als sich ihre Lippen wieder lösten und der Blonde seinen Kopf auf der Schulter seines Freundes bettete. Harry schloss die Augen, verbannte alle Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Er wollte gar nicht erst darüber nachdenken, welche Probleme sie sich gerade aufgehalst hatten, oder was dieser Kuss zu bedeuten hatte denn das er etwas bedeutet.... dass er viel bedeutete war Harry klar. Der Kuss war unschuldig gewesen, nur eine schüchterne, unschuldige Berührung, doch die Berührung war nicht wichtig, einzig und allein wichtig waren die Gefühle die auf ihn niedergeprasselt waren, wie ein Wasserfall. Es würde sich alles ändern, sein Weltbild würde komplett umgeworfen werden. Doch das war egal. Nichts anderes zählte, als das Glück des Blonden Jungen in seinen Armen.  
  
~*~  
  
"Guten Morgen Harry" ein morgendlicher Begrüßungsklaps landete auf Harrys Schulter, so dass er zwei Schritte nach vorne stolperte. Erstaunt drehte er sich um, blickte Ron verwundert an "Man Ron hast du in den Ferien trainiert oder bist du irgendwie sauer auf mich? So fest haust du doch sonst nicht zu?" "Ach Quatsch!" Ron lächelte nervös, doch die Röte auf seinen Wangen ließ Harry an dem Wahrheitsgehalt der Worte zweifeln. Innerlich zuckte er mit den Schultern, es sollte ihn egal sein, ob Ron trainiert hatte oder nicht, es schien das Selbstbewusstsein seines rothaarigen Freundes stärken, vielleicht war es aber auch das neue Outfit das ihn so selbstsicher erscheinen ließ. Fred und George schienen ihrem kleinem Bruder nicht nur einen neuen Festumhang gekauft zu haben. Ein Gähnen entfloh den Lippen Harrys. "Na Harry hast wohl nicht viel geschlafen letzte Nacht?" Hermines Stimme verlor trotz des Spottes nicht ihre Freundlichkeit. "Nicht wirklich Herm. Gibt es Frühstück?" "Nana erst müde sein und jetzt auch noch Hunger haben, Harry du brichst heute mal wieder alle Grenzen." Harry lächelte fröhlich, sah das Lächeln von seinen beiden Freunden erwidert, während sie die Küche betraten, in der die Luft angefüllt war von wunderbaren Brötchengeruch. "Mmmh.. das richt lecker. Frische Brötchen!" Hungrig stürzte Harry sich regelrecht auf seine Brötchen. Sein Verhalten wurde von Hermines Mum mit einem kritischen Blick bedacht, doch als er sie entschuldigend anlächelte erwiderte sie das Lächeln begleitet von einem mütterlichen Blick. "Wo ist Draco?" die Worte kamen nur genuschelt hervor, Rons Mund war wohl etwas zu voll gewesen. "Er hat noch geduscht, aber er müsste gleich kommen." "Harry?!" "Ja?" erstaunt blickte Harry auf, Hermine an. Ihre Stimme hatten einen ernsten Ton angenommen, der so gar nicht zu der fröhlichen Stimme im Raum passte. Auch Hermines Mutter schien dies bemerkt und verstanden zu haben, dass sie jetzt besser nicht stören sollte, denn so unauffällig wie möglich verließ sie den Raum schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Warum ist Draco hier?" Harry seufzte, legte das Brötchen das er in Hand hielt wieder auf seinen Teller, blickte dann Hermine an und in seinen Augen spiegelte dich derselbe Ernst wie in ihrem wieder. Ron lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, bereit die Rolle des stillen Beobachters einzunehmen. "Ich weiß es nicht Hermine." Sie nickte nur, registrierte mit einem verwunderten Blick das Aussprechen ihres ganzen Namens, nahm es dann als Zeichen hin wie ernst es Harry mit der Sache war. "und wie soll es weitergehen." "Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich möchte mir momentan auch keine Gedanken darüber machen." "Ist er dir so wichtig?" "Er ist mir so wichtig wie ihr es mit seit." Ron zog erstaunt eine Augenbraune hoch, blieb jedoch stumm. "Dann sollten wir euch wohl unterstützen." Nun war es Harry dessen Augenbrauen höher zuckten, Hermines, ihm bis daher unbekannte, Betonung des Wortes 'euch' ließen ihn aufhorchen. "Was meinst du?" Sie lächelte stand auf und Ron folgte ihr als sie zur Tür ging "Das einzige was ich sagen will ist das Draco dir viel zu bedeuten scheint, sehr viel um genau zu sein.." Harry wollte etwas sagen, doch eine einzige Handbewegung des braunhaarigen Mädchens reichte aus um ihn zu verstummen zu bringen. "Harry... ich weiß selber das du ein sehr um deine Mitmenschen besorgter Mensch bist, aber hier hinter steckt mehr.... und auch wenn du sonst alles glasklar durchblickst scheinst du in diesem Fall wohl blind zu sein oder es zumindest zu wollen. Du solltest wirklich dringend mal über deine Einstellung und deine Gefühle nachdenken Harry." Dann verließ sie den Raum und ließ Harry mit all seinen Sorgen zurück.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry hatte ein ungutes Gefühl als er das Gästezimmer erneut betrat. Er hatte lange unten gesessen, hatte nachgedacht über die Worte Hermines. War Draco ihm wirklich so wichtig wie Hermine angedeutet hatte? Harry blickte sich besorgt um. Draco war nicht nach unten in die Küche gekommen und Harry hatte begonnen sich Sorgen zu machen - mal wieder. Der Raum war leer, doch als Harry erneut auf den Flur trat um nach dem Blonden zu suchen, hörte er das gleichmäßige Rauschen von Wasser aus dem Bad und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen. Duschte Draco etwa immer noch? Wollte der Junge sich ertränken? Vorsichtig klopfte Harry an die Badezimmertür. "Draco? Draco bist du da drin?" es folgte keine Antwort. Erst zögernd dann selbstsicher griff Harry nach der Türklinke "Ich komm jetzt rein." Erschrocken zog Harry die Luft ein, sie war eiskalt. Im ersten Moment hatte der schwarzhaarige das Gefühl seine Lunge würde zu Kristallen gefrieren, dann gewöhnte er sich langsam an die ungewöhnlich Luft. Noch besorgter als zuvor betrat er den mit Fliesen ausgelegten Raum endgültig. Blickte sich um: Der Raum war leer, doch der Duschvorhang zugezogen und die grünen Augen waren sich sicher, dass sie den anderen Jungen hinter diesen finden würden. "Draco?" Wieder keine Antwort, doch es schien Harry als würde das Wasser eine Antwort liefern in dem die Tropfen nur noch heftiger auf den Boden der Dusche schlagen, das Trommeln auf den Fliesen noch lauter werden, die Luft noch einen Hauch einen Hauch eisiger in seine Lungen fließen. Harry war klar das es nur Einbildung war, doch diese Fantasien schafften es eine Angst durch seine Knochen laufen zu laufen, die mindestens ebenso kalt war wie die Luft die er atmete. Wieder übernahmen seine Gefühle Überhand, ließen ihn den einen Meter zur Dusche hechten ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort den Vorhang zur Seite reißen und ließen ihn bei dem Bild das er vor sich sah mit einem Mal erstarren. Draco lag am Boden der Dusche, schien mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen zu sein, denn ein dünnes rotes Rinnsal lief von diesem über die weißen Fliesen. Dracos Augen waren geschlossen, er schien bewusstlos und seine Brust hob sich unregelmäßig. Mit einem Ruck beugte sich Harry über den Jungen, spürte wie die Wassertropfen wie hundert kleine Nadeln auf ihn einstachen und ignorierte es, zu groß war die Sorge die Besitz von seinem Verstand genommen hatte. Er schlang seine Arme um den schmalen Körper, zog diesen aus der Eiseskälte. Angsterfüllte lagen seine Augen auf Draco, der wie tot in seinen Armen hing.  
  
~*~  
  
"Insomnia. Ein Zauber der das Opfer in eine schmerzliche Bewusstlosigkeit versetzt, die dem Opfer nach und nach alle Lebenskraft entzieht. Das besondere an diesem Zauber ist dass er auch auf große Entfernung ausgesprochen werden kann, ohne das der Täter dem Opfer gegenüberstehen muss. Allerdings ist das wirklich kein einfacher Zauber, nur ein hoch ausgebildeter Zauberer kann ihn aussprechen." Hermine hatte während ihrer kleinen Rede den Blick von Draco nicht abgewandt, der noch immer blass nun auf Harrys Bett lag. Ein weißer Verband war um seinen Kopf gewickelt, schütze die Wunde am Hinterkopf. Er schien unendlich verloren in den weißen Kissen in denen er augenscheinlich versank. "Was willst du damit sagen Herm?!" nachdenklich blickte Ron Hermine an, wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort "Das wir Dumbledore Bescheid sagen müssen, gegen einen solchen Zauber sind wir nicht gewappnet oder Draco wird...." sie sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende doch es war auch gar nicht nötig, verstand auch so jeder im Raum was sie meinte. Harry zeigte auf die Worte seiner Freundin keine Reaktion strich nur weiter sanft durch die blonden Haare des verletzten. Besorgt betrachtete Hermine ihm noch einen Moment stand dann auf, warf Ron einen auffordernden Blick zu. "Wir werden Dumbledore eine Eule schicken, wir sind gleich wieder da Harry." Sie hatte laut geredet, doch trotzdem war sie sich nicht sicher ob Harry die Worte überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte.  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry komm. Du kannst momentan nichts für ihn tun. Du solltest etwas essen und trinken. Komm schon Harry.." sanft griff Dumbledore nach Harrys Schultern versuchte den Jungen nach draußen zu ziehen, doch er sträubte sich. "Nein nicht... ich hab ihm versprochen bei ihm zu bleiben..." Harrys Stimme war ungewöhnlich leise, brüchig und so unsicher wie der Schulleiter es noch nie erlebt hatte. Dieser seufzte nun, verließ mit einem letzten besorgten Blick auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen der neben dem Bett saß leise das Zimmer.  
  
~*~  
  
"Wie geht es Draco?" Dumbledore schaute erstaunt bei Nennung des Vornamens des Namen, sagt dazu jedoch nichts, bewies nur Ron, das der alte Mann wie weise er auch war doch nicht alles wußte. Der Blick des Jungen wanderte weiter, erreichte Hermine, die beim eintreten des Schulleiters besorgt aufgesprungen war. "Den umständen entsprechend gut, er sollte wieder auf die Beine kommen, gebt ihm jeden Morgen diese Medizin, dann sollte er ihm schon bald wieder besser gehen." Er setzte sich zu den beiden Schülern an den Tisch, bedeutet Hermine mit einer Geste es ihm gleichzutun. Sie folgte seinem Beispiel, wartete schweigend ab das Dumbledore fort fuhr. "Um wen ihr euch momentan mehr Sorgen machen solltet ist wohl eher euer Freund Harry." Hermine und Ron horchten auf. Sie hatten nicht erwartet, dass Dumbledore es bemerken oder gar ansprechen würde. "D-Das wissen wir... aber das wird schon werden..." stotterte Hermine, warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu ihrem Freund, der bestätigend nickte "Wie werden ihn unterstützen, egal was kommt oder was und für wen er etwas fühlt." "Ihr wisst welch große Probleme auf euch zu kommen werden?" "Ja... und wir sind bereit dies alles auf uns zu nehmen. Für Harry." Er schenkte den beiden Freunden einen anerkennenden Blick. Richtete sich dann auf. "Ich denke ich sollte dann mal lieber gehen. In der Schule ist so kurz vor Schulbeginn immer die Hölle los." Er versuchte ein Lächeln, doch es misslang. Hermine stand auf, wollte Dumbledore zum Kamin begleiten doch er winkte ab. Danke Miss Granger doch den Weg finde ich noch alleine." Ein letztes Mal noch drehte er sich in der Tür um "Harry kann wirklich froh sein, solche gute Freunde wie euch zu haben."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry saß noch immer am Bett des blonden Jungen, als die Sonne schon längst ihren höchsten Stand erreicht hatte, seine eine Hand fuhr unnachlässig durch das seidene Haare, seine andere hatte sich um Dracos geschlossen. Er schien wie in eine Art Trance verfallen zu sein, getrieben in diesen Zustand durch all seine Sorgen und die Fragen die ihn quälten. Noch immer war er sich nicht sicher wie viel er für den Jungen empfand, wie wichtig ihm dieser war. "Harry..?" erschrocken zuckte Harry zusammen, blickte den Jungen an, fand seinen Blick erwiderte von Silbergrauen Kristallen. "Draco. du.. du bist wach." bevor Draco etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Harry ihn auch schon in die Arme gezogen, drückte ihn fest an sich. Zögernd legte Draco seine Arme um den schwarzhaarigen, streichelte unsicher über dessen Jungen. "Harry... weinst du?" Harry spürte das Erstaunen in der Stimme des anderen Jungen doch er antwortete nicht, die Tränen die seine Wangen lang liefen, durch den Körperkontakt der beiden Jungen auf die Haut am Hals Dracos übergingen, waren Antwort genug. "Warum... warum weinst du....? Bitte nicht weinen..." Harry spürte wie auch Draco langsam begann zu weinen, sich zitternd an ihn klammerte. "Ich hatte solche Angst um dich... ich dachte.. als du da so lagst... ich hab gedacht du wärst...." sanft drückte Draco Harry ein stück von sich weg, lehnte seine Stirn gegen die des anderen Jungen. "Hör doch bitte auf... ich bin es doch nicht wert das du wegen mir weinst." Harry schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf, legte dann seine Hände auf die blassen Wangen seines Gegenübers. "Du bist es wert... du bist so viel wert Draco... und mir bist du mehr wert als alles Gold der Welt...." Die grauen Augen weiteten sich erstaunt, schlossen sich dann wieder, als sich Harrys Lippen erneut sanft auf die seinen legten. Es war diesmal so anders... ein völlig unbekanntes Gefühl... mit all seinen Sinnen versuchte Harry jede Zunge des Kusses zu genießen, jeden einzelnen Moment in sich aufzunehmen, jedes Gefühl das auf ihn einströmte zu verfahren um es für immer in seinen Erinnerungen zu bewahren. Er war sich vollkommen bewusst gewesen was er getan hatte, als er sich runterbeugte um Draco zu küssen, war es beim letzten Mal noch eine Kurzschlussreaktion gewesen, getrieben durch unbekannte Gefühle... hatte er nun ganz genau gewusst was er tat.... und warum.... ein Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen als diese sich für einen kurzen Moment von der sanften Versuchung lösten, der sie hoffnungslos verfallen waren, zum ersten mal wurde er sich der Absurdität des Momentes in seinem vollem Ausmaß bewusst.... er saß mit Draco... einem Malfoy.. dem Jungen den er immer so sehr gehasst hatte... dessen Verschwinden er sich so oft gewünscht hatte... und den er nun über alles liebte... das lächeln verschwand wieder, Harry öffnete die Augen, blickte in das Gesicht seines Geliebten, der die Augen noch immer geschlossen hatte, dessen Lippen nur wenige Millimeter von seinen entfernt waren... was bedeutete Draco das ganze.... er liebte den Blonden... wie sehr wusste er noch nicht... jetzt noch nicht... doch war es für Draco nur ein Spiel... nur ein Trost nachdem er in seiner Verzweiflung griff... wurde er von Draco nur ausgenutzt...? Draco öffnete sich seine Augen, erwiderte den Blick der grünen Smaragde.... "D-Du bist mir auch sehr viel wert Harry.... ich weiß nicht wie viel.... ich... ich versteh mich selbst kaum noch... doch eins weiß ich... das du das kostbarste bist für mich... kostbarer als alles andere..." ein glückliches leises Lachen entrann sich Harrys Kehle, wurde von einem lächeln des Blonden erwidert, bevor sich ihre Lippen erneut trafen...  
  
~*~ "Was hast du denn da Herm?" "Wir haben eine Eule bekommen... die Einkaufslisten aus Hogwarts sind da... auch die für Draco..." besorgt blickte Ron Hermine an. "Das heißt wir müssen uns den anderen stellen... gemeinsam mit Draco..." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf "'Stellen' ist das falsche Wort Ron, wir werden zusammen mit Draco in die Winkelgasse gehen... und Harry und Draco mit allen Kräften unterstützen." Doch der Optimismus ihrer Worte, wurde von dem Zittern ihrer Stimme Lügen gestraft.  
  
TBC  
  
Nachwort: Also *fingerknackenlass* was soll man dazu noch sagen?! Also kann schon sein das ich mich ab und zu wiederholt habe, ist halt etwas schwer, Situationen zwischen den beiden zu beschreiben ohne sich mit den Namen immer wieder zu wiederholen *seufz* nehmt mir das bitte nicht übel. Ansonsten... eigentlich wollte ich Harry nicht denken lassen wollte das er Draco liebt, weil ich das einfach zu früh fand, aber irgendwie hat meine Hand dann doch anders getippt wie ich wollte *drop* Naja jedenfalls hab ich das jetzt momentan so geplant das sich jeder Teil mit einem Problem beschäftigen wird, dieser eben mit Harrys Gehfühlen, der nächste wird sich dann mit den Reaktionen der Mitschüler beschäftigen, der dritte damit was Draco eigentlich passiert ist, der vierte mit der Rückkehr nach Hogwarts und Dracos Bewältigung seiner Probleme und der fünfte Teil mit ihrer Zukunft. Aber bis dahin wird wohl sowieso keiner mehr diese fanfic lesen *drop* 


	3. Kapitel 2 You are my angel

Titel: Secrets of a lonely heart Part 2 (Slash) Autor: cristall Teil: 2/5 Pairings: Draco/Harry Warnings: shonen ai, depri, OOC (aufs extremste.*drop*) Serie: Harry Potter Email: cristall_myra@web.de Disclaimer: gehört mir nicht, ich hab mir die Charas lediglich geliehen und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld Kommentar: also eigentlich. sollte dieser Teil sich ja mit den Reaktionen der Mitschüler beschäftigen *drop* ein bisschen daneben gegangen, so ist dieser Teil mehr oder weniger ein Zwischenteil... am Anfang... ich weiß nicht mir gefällt der Anfang überhaupt nicht... er ist so.. 'platt'.. versteht ihr was ich meine?! Naja aber ich war irgendwie nicht in der Stimmung irgendwas dramatisches zu schreiben, deshalb hab ich die beiden einfach mal mehr oder weniger glücklich gemacht... die Betonung liegt wohl auf mehr oder weniger... der Teil wird wohl kaum jemandem gefallen, weil nicht wirklich etwas passiert und mein Schreibstil extrem mies ist... *räusper* der nächste Teil soll dann wieder dramatisch sein, was hat Draco so verändert...?(ich komm mir vor wie der Ansager ner Soap *drop*) Über comments würde ich mich wie immer freuen ^^ Widmung (in der reihenfolge in der kommentare gepostet wurden) : leanna, MadoshiKurefu, Chibi_Momoko (*knuddel*), whitehope (freu mich schon auf deine fanfic ^^), mattxtai, Cranberry, ainohikari, EngelKatja, lin, Pan_san, Willowbuffy, Sweety_Angel, Kestrel , Shadow-Aya, Zacarane, Lesemandy, Ivine, Chillkroete, Tears, Bone, Mitleser, Matjes  
  
Vielen vielen Dank, es tut mir leid das ich mich bei euch allen nicht persönlich bedanken konnte, wäre etwas viel geworden und vor allem auf ff.net hatten viele ihre email-addy nicht angegeben deshalb hier mein ganzer Dank an euch *knuddel* ohne euch hätte ich wahrscheinlich gar nicht die Lust gehabt weiterzuschreiben. Ein besonderer Dank gilt auch den Leuten die meine fanfic im Animexx Forum im "DracoxHarry fanfics" thread erwähnt haben *knuddel*  
  
Secrets of a lonely heart Part 2 (Slash)  
  
Harry blickte verwundert hinaus aus dem Fenster, registrierte erstaunt die strahlende Sonne, die ihre goldenen Strahlen durch das Glas schickte, den Raum mit Hoffnung und Glück füllte. Einen Moment wunderte er sich noch über den Wetterumschwung dann lächelte er. Hatte es jemals einen Tag gegeben an dem er die Winkelgasse besucht hatte und es schlechtes Wetter gab? Fast als wäre die Winkelgasse mit einem Zauber belegt... Harry streckte sich, gähnte noch einmal herzhaft, bevor er sich lächelnd zum Bett wandte, in dem der Blonde noch immer schlafend lag. "Draco... hey... aufwachen..." Verschlafen öffnete Draco die grauen Augen, lächelte als er Harry erkannte. "Morgen..." murmelte er mit müder Stimme, vergrub seinen Kopf instinktiv noch etwas mehr in den Kissen, genoss die Liebkosungen der Hand, die sanft durch seine Haare strich. "Hast du gut geschlafen?" Draco öffnete seine Augen wieder, die für Sekunden erneut von der Müdigkeit überwältigt worden waren. "Ja... weil du da warst...." eine Hand legte sich in Harrys Nacken, zog den Jungen zum Bett hinunter, verwickelte ihn in einen zärtlichen Kuss. Harry lächelte in den Kuss hinein, genoss das Gefühl Draco so nahe zu sein, während er sich weiter vorlehnte, Draco in die Kissen hinein drückte, um ihn noch näher zu kommen. Seine eine Hand wanderte zu Dracos Hüfte, die andere verharrte noch immer in dem blonden Gold. Hermine hatte Recht gehabt, der Geist des blonden Jungen war gebrochen gewesen, ein Haufen Scherben einer einst so starken Seele, Scherben die den Anschein gehabt hatten, nie wieder zueinander passen zu können und doch - Harry zögerte kurz, löste sich von Draco blickte ihm in die Augen um noch weiter zu lächeln und sich wieder vorzubeugen als er ein glückliches Glitzern in ihnen erkannte - und doch schien nun ein Teil wieder zusammengewachsen sein. Draco war nicht der, der er einmal gewesen war, nur ein Bruchteil seiner selbst existierte in dem zerbrechlichen Herzen, dass sich in der Brust des Jungen verbarg, aber dennoch... ein Teil der alten Forschheit, des alten Selbstbewusstseins schien wieder da zu sein, wieder erwacht zu sein, aufgestanden aus der Asche wie ein ewig lebender Phoenix. Harry konnte ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken, löste sich leicht aus dem Kuss um diesen nicht zu zerstören. Fragend blickte Draco Harry an, verzog gespielt beleidigt das Gesicht, als dieser nicht auf ihn reagierte, sondern sich nur leicht aufrichtete, weiterhin versuchte das Kichern zu unterdrücken. "Harry!!" Draco grinste plötzlich, legte seine Hände auf Harrys Hüfte, drehte ihn mit Schwung herum, so dass er nun auf dem schwarzhaarigen lag. Harry guckte einen Moment verblüfft, lächelte dann jedoch erneut, legte seine Hände um Dracos Nacken, zog ihn näher "Nicht böse sein...." sein Mund wanderte zärtlich über die blasse Haut des Halses, knabberte leicht an dieser, liebkoste sie zärtlich "Ich bin nur...." seine Lippen erreichten das Gesicht, bedeckten Wangen und Stirn mit leicht gehauchten Küssen, bevor sie Millimeter vor ihrem Gegenpart verharrten um schließlich auch diese letzten Entfernung zu überwinden ".. so unendlich glücklich."  
  
~*~  
  
"Herm, sag mal wie kommen wir eigentlich zur Winkelgasse?" "Normalerweise haben mich meine Eltern immer gefahren, aber da wir jetzt Flohpulver haben, können wir auch so reisen.... Ron pass auf..." Hermines Warnung kam zu spät, schon hatte sich der Rothaarige leicht in den Finger geschnitten. Ron verzog das Gesicht, stieß einen kaum hörbaren Laut aus um seinen Ärger über sein Missgeschick auszudrücken. "Das sie hat schmerzhaft aus." Hermine beugte sich von hinten zu ihm, lehnte ihren Kopf leicht auf seine Schulter, ließ einen angenehmen Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen, doch das braunhaarige Mädchen bemerkte es erst gar nicht. Der Schnitt war nur klein, doch klares rotes Blut sucht sich unaufhörlich den Weg über die leicht gebräunte Haut. "Warte ich hol ein Pflaster." Sie lief zur Tür, wäre in dieser fast mit Harry und Draco zusammengestoßen, wich den beiden sichtlich gut gelaunten Junge jedoch noch in letzter Sekunde aus ein fröhliches 'Guten Morgen' rufend. Auch Ron drehte sich zur Tür um, wurde von der fröhlichen Stimmung mitgerissen, ließ ebenfalls ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erscheinen. "Morgen ihr beiden." "Morgen Ron." Harry betrat ohne zu zögern die Küche, gefolgt von Draco, dessen Blick neugierig durch den Raum wanderten. "Ah! Ron hast du dich geschnitten?" Die grauen Augen änderte ruckartig ihren Blick, wanderten zu dem kleinen roten Schnitt, weiteten sich erstaunt und mit einem Male erstarrte der blonde Junge, verharrte mitten in seiner Position, begann leicht zu zittern. "Draco?" besorgt kam Harry zu Draco, legte beide Hände auf seine Schultern. "Draco.. hey, was ist denn los? Draco.. sag doch was.. Draco bitte... du machst mir Angst..." doch Draco sagte nichts, er lehnte nur zitternd seinen Kopf an Harrys Schulter, reagierte auch nicht auf die Hände des schwarzhaarigen die immer wieder um Reaktion bittend über seinen Rücken strichen, hielt die Augen starr auf das Blut gerichtet, bis Ron seinen Blick bemerkte, Hermine entgegen ging, die gerade den Raum betrat um ihr ein Pflaster abzunehmen. Harrys Blick lag ganz allein auf Draco, die grünen Smaragde schimmerten bedrohlich drohten vor Angst um den Jungen zu zerbrechen. "Bitte Draco..." diese beiden Worte rissen Draco aus seiner Trance, ließen ihn erschrocken aufblicken wie als er wäre in einer Trauwelt gefangen gewesen, deren Irrealität er erst nun bemerkte. "Harry..." Glück stahl sich in die Augen des Angesprochenen, ließ diesen erleichtert lächeln "Gott Draco mach das nie wieder.. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht..." "W-Wieso denn...." Draco schien wirklich nicht zu wissen, in welchem Zustand er noch Sekunden zuvor gewesen war. "Du..." Harry verharrte einen Moment dachte angestrengt nach, schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf "...Vergiss es Draco.... wir reden nachher drüber ja?" Draco nickte leicht, verwundert über Harrys Verhalten, vergaß seine Verwunderung jedoch schnell wieder, als sich ein paar weicher Lippen kurz auf die seinen legten. Als seine Erleichterung legte Harry in diesen Kuss, seufzte zufrieden als sie sich wieder von einander lösten, lehnte seinen Kopf an Dracos Schulter "Draco... bitte versprich mir eins.... egal was passiert... bleib bei mir ja...?" Erstaunt blickte Draco auf Harry hinunter, legte seine Arme beschützend um dessen Hüfte "Harry.. ich..." Draco verstummte, nicht wissend was er sagen sollte, spürte wie sich die Hände des schwarzhaarige an seinem Rücken in sein T-Shirt gruben, dort nach Halt suchten. "Versprich es mir..." noch nie hatte er den Jungen so schwach erlebt, der Junge der sie alle gerettet hatte, der Junge der lebte..., doch auch wenn es ihn mit Trauer erfüllte ihn so zu erleben, erfüllte es ihn gleichzeitig mit Stolz, Stolz darüber das Harry ihm so sehr vertraute das er sich ihm in dieser Art und Weise öffnete. Fest drückte er den anderen an sich, genoss die Nähe "ich verspreche es dir Harry.. aber wirst du..." er schluckte einmal sammelte all seinen Mut "Wirst du auch bei mir bleiben...?" es dauerte einige Sekunden bis Harry antwortete doch dann war seine Stimme fest und entschlossen "Ja für immer.... und noch länger..." "ich danke dir...." "So ihr Turteltauben, jetzt reißt euch mal von einander los, wir sind nämlich fertig." Hermine und Ron standen erwartungsvoll im Wohnzimmer des kleinen Hauses, mit einem Picknickkorb dessen Gewicht sich ihre Hände zu tragen teilten. "Picknick? Ich dachte wir gehen in die Winkelgasse?!" fragte Harry erstaunt, während er Dracos Hand nur kurz los ließ um sich seinen Mantel anzuziehen, der ihn von Hermines Mutter gereicht wurde. Kaum hatte er und schließlich auch Draco den schwarzen Stoff um die Schultern liegen, griff Harry auch schon wieder nach der Hand des anderen bedachte diesen mit einem besorgten Blick. Hermine registrierte das Verhalten ihres besten Freundes nachdenklich, der Vorfall in der Küche schien etwas in Harry berührt zu haben, dass ihn mit Sorge um den Blonden überschwemmte, seine Seele vollkommen einnahm. "Gehen wir ja auch, aber wir haben uns gedacht wir könnten uns erst noch das Mugglelondon anschauen, Draco hat es ja noch nie gesehen und ich denke du hast die Stadt auch noch nicht so oft gesehen nicht wahr Harry?" "Nein nicht wirklich, was denkst du Draco?" "Hört sich gut an, gerne." Es war das erste Mal das Ron und Hermine so ehrlich lächeln sahen, die Arroganz und Boshaftigkeit schien vollkommen aus ihm gewichen sein. Hermine hing ganz in Gedanken versunken ihren eigenen Überlegungen nach. War Draco wirklich jemals boshaft gewesen? War er nicht vielmehr hineingedrängt gewesen in ein Klischee dem er nicht entfliehen konnte? Vielleicht war es ja auch gerade das gewesen was ihn hatte zerbrechen lassen, der Kampf gegen sein Schicksal? Vielleicht war er aber auch wirklich boshaft gewesen, hatte sich seiner Position als Slytherin gar nicht erst wiedersetzen wollen. Ob er ihnen auch jetzt in diesem Moment nur etwas vorspielte? Gehörte es vielleicht nur zu seinem Plan auf diese Art und Weise Harrys Vertrauen zu erschleichen? Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Es war unsinnig über etwas solches nachzudenken. Sie hatte es selbst gesehen, hatte die Scherben seiner Seele selbst begutachtet. Nein sie glaubte nicht das es nur gespielt war. Das Leid das Draco ertrug war echt, die Narben seines Herzens tief und versteckt aber dennoch vorhanden. Sie versuchte alle Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen, während sie beobachtete wie Harry und Draco Arm in Arm im Feuer verschwanden - diesmal hatte Draco den Namen des Ortes ausgesprochen, auf Drängen Rons der keine Lust hatte an einem solch schönen Tag auch noch Harry suchen zu müssen, weil der mal wieder im falschen Kamin gelandet war. "Gehen wir Herm?" Erstaunt blickte sie zu Ron, vergaß nun tatsächlich all ihre Überlegusecrtes 2ngen "Zusammen?" er zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern "warum nicht?" Sie lächelte leicht. "Ja... warum eigentlich nicht." Und ohne auch nur den Hauch von Röte auf ihren Wangen, sondern mit einer ungewohnten Selbstsicherheit griff sie nach Rons Hand, drückte sie sanft und ließ sich schließlich ohne zu zögern von ihm in den Kamin ziehen.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Draco was soll das denn?!" Erstaunt betrachtete Harry den Jungen der sich plötzlich neben ihn legte seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schoss betete, während er selbst an einen Baum gelehnt da saß. Draco grinste nur, schloss dann die Augen "Ich genieß es nur in deiner Nähe zu sein." Harry schloss ebenfalls die Augen, griff dennoch nach der Hand des anderen Jungen, die dieser sanft drückte. Harry seufzte, genoss die strahlen die sanft sein Gesicht streichelten, genoss es Draco so nahe zu sein, meinte fast zu spüren, wie sich ihre Seelen verbanden, meinte Dracos Gedanken fast ebenso hören zu können wie seine eigenen. Der Park in dem sie sich befanden, war fast leer, kein Wunder so klein und versteckt wie er war, dennoch war er von unendlicher Schönheit, schien von dem Unwetter fast unberührt zu sein. Die Blätter der Bäume hatten sich in den schönsten Rottönen verfärbten, fielen jedoch nur vereinzelt von den Bäumen und der kleine See an dem sie saßen glitzerte geheimnisvoll durch die vielen Sonnenstrahlen, die in seiner Oberfläche versinken zu schienen. Ein unsichtbarer Schleier des Friedens lag über dem kleinen Fleckchen Erde. Glücklich entspannte er sich, verfiel in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf. "Harry?" "Mmmh..." Verschlafen öffnete Harry die Augen "Was ist denn Herm?" "Ron und ich gehen spazieren, wir wollen noch kurz in die Stadt rein, ein paar Stunden werden wir schon unterwegs sein, ist das für euch okay?" Harry grinste verschmitzt "Solang ihr den Picknickkorb hier lasst ist mir alles Recht." Sie verpasste ihm eine gespielte Kopfnuss "Vielfrass!" "Na eher Feinschmecker, du hast den Korb doch hergerichtet?" "Zusammen mit Ron ja." "Dann sollte ich wohl doch lieber vorsichtig sein." "Hey!" Ron der nur wenige Meter entfernt stand, runzelte empört die Stirn. "War nicht so gemeint Ron!" Die ehrlich gemeinten Worte, schienen Ron zu besänftigen, denn er gab Hermine schließlich nur mit einer Geste zu verstehen das sie gehen sollten. "Um zwei holen wir euch beide dann wieder ab ja?" Harry nickte., zufrieden richtete sich Hermine auf, wandte schließlich jedoch noch einmal um, zwinkerte Harry zu "Die linke Hälfte des Korbs hab ich gekocht." Dann lief sie lachend zu dem Rothaarigen, der schon ungeduldig auf sie wartete. "Sind sie weg?" Die grauen Augen öffneten sich, blickten so hellwach drein, dass kein Zweifel bestand, dass der Junge keinen Moment wirklich geschlafen hatte. Harry quittierte dies nur mit einem sanften Streicheln durch Dracos Haare, bevor er antwortete "ja... wieso hast du was geheimes vor?" Der Blonde grinste verschmitzt, zog Harry dann näher zu sich um ihn zu küssen "Vielleicht..." mit einem Male löste er sich jedoch von Harry sprang auf seine Beine. "Lass uns schwimmen gehen!" "Was?!" Diesmal war Harry wirklich ernsthaft erstaunt. Gut das Wetter war wirklich schön und es könnte fast den Anschein haben als würde es in den nächsten Tagen wieder besser werden, doch das Wasser musste dennoch eiskalt sein. Draco schien seine Gedanken wohl zu erraten, der er grinste, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. "Feige?" Harry blickte Draco entrüstet an. Der blonde mochte vielleicht seinen Schutz und seine Unterstützung brauchen aber so was ließ er dann doch nicht so einfach auf sich sitzen. Entschlossen sprang er auf "Lass uns schwimmen gehen."  
  
~*~  
  
Zitternd verließ Harry das Wasser, setzte sich auf die leere Picknickdecke und wickelte sich in sie ein. Das Wasser war doch kälter gewesen als er gedacht hatte, er war froh nur mit Boxershorts schwimmen gegangen zu sein. So musste er wenigstens nicht abwarten bis all seine Sachen getrocknet waren. Er beobachtete wie auch Draco das Wasser verließ. Wasserperlen schimmerten silbern auf der blassen Haut, blonde Haarsträhnen fielen sanft ins Gesicht, verschleierten den blau-grauen Kristallen leicht die Sicht. Fasziniert beobachtete Harry wie Draco sich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strich, sich leicht schüttelte um sich von dem kalten Nass auf seiner Haut zu befreien. Die Gedanken des schwarzhaarigen schweiften ab. Wie hatte sich sein Leben in so kurzer Zeit so sehr verändern können. Wie hatte Hass in Liebe umschlagen können und Dunkelheit in Licht?! Wie hatte ein solch starker Geist wie Dracos gebrochen werden können? Wie sollte er selbst die Kraft sich solchen Veränderungen entgegen zu stellen? Harry schloss die Augen, reagierte auch nicht, als er fühlte wie die Decke kurz von ihm gelöst wurde, der Blonde sich an ihn schmiegte, die Decke dann wieder fest um sie zog. Sanft schlang er nur seine Arme um die Hüfte des Jungen, spendete ihm so Schutz und Geborgenheit. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er merkte das die Wassertropfen nicht vom Schwimmen her rührten sondern bittere Tränen waren, die der Junge versuchte im verborgenen zu vergießen. Sanft zog Harry den Jungen näher an sich heran, verbarg sein Gesicht in den Blonden Haaren. "Du darfst ruhig weinen, Draco. Es ist nichts schlimmes daran." Seine Hand löste sich von der Hüfte wanderte ebenfalls zu den noch immer nassen Haaren, streichelte diese sanft. Seine eigene Unsicherheit verbarg er unter diesen Liebkosungen. So sehr wünschte er sich zu wissen was in Draco vorging, doch wußte er das dies nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war um zu fragen "Vor mir musst du dich noch nicht schämen." Und während Draco zitternd in seinen Armen lag, schluchzend und sich Hunderte von Tränen, wie es schien, den Weg über seine Wangen suchten, stahl sich gleichzeitig ein dankbares Lächeln auf seine Lippen.  
  
~*~  
  
Die Luft war stickig und erfüllt vom Geruch von Rauch und Bier. Hermine rümpfte die Nase, sie war nie gerne hier. Erst als sie den Raum schon fast vollkommen durchquert hatten, wurde sich das Mädchen über das Getuschel im Raum klar, bemerkte die neugierigen Blicke der Zauberer die auf ihnen lagen. Ihr lief ein unangenehmer Schauer über den Rücken als sie registrierte das ein jeder sie hier erkennen musste. Harry war weltbekannt, der Junge der lebte und auch sie und Ron hatten als die besten Freunde Harrys inzwischen einen gewissen Bekanntheitsgrad erreicht. Und Draco.. innerlich seufzte sie.. auch ihn musste hier jeder erkennen. Was mochten die Leute wohl von ihnen denken? Ihr Blick glitte zu Harry und Draco die sich Seite an Seite den Weg durch den Raum suchten. Erstaunt stellte sie fest das die Hände der beiden Jungen sic voneinander gelöst hatten. Zum ersten Mal seit dem Morgen. Sie schüttelte ihre Verwunderung ab. Was hatte sie denn erwartet? Das die beiden Händchen haltend und Arm in Arm durch die Winkelgasse laufen würden? Es musste doch schon schwer genug für sie sein, das neugierige Gaffen der Menschen hier auszuhalten. Entschlossen richtete Hermine ihren Kopf wieder vom Boden auf. Blickte selbstbewusst in die Menge. So leicht würde sie sich nicht unterkriegen lassen. Wann hatte sie das Gerede der Menschen denn schon interessiert. Niemand hörte die Worte, die sich leise den Weg über ihre Lippen suchten "Ich werde stark sein..."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry fühlte sich in seiner Haut nicht wohl. Er war neugierige Blicke gewohnt, schließlich war er der Junge der lebte, aber das hier... es war etwas neues... nie hatte er von einer solchen Menge Menschen - im völlig unbekannte Menschen. Ein solch neugieriges und forderndes Interesse erlebt. Die Blicke aller schienen auf ihnen zu kleben. Sein Blick wanderte unauffällig zur Seite, musterte Draco in überschwänglicher Sorge. Ein verblüffter Laut entwich ihm als er erkannte, dass Draco wieder seine Maske trug, alles ihn kalt lassen zu schien. Ein Teil seines alten Selbst hatte wieder zu ihm zurückgefunden, doch Harry wünschte es wäre nicht so gewesen. Diese Maske war ein Teil des alten Dracos den er nicht hatte wiedererwecken wollen. Was wäre wenn Draco diese Maske auch vor ihm nicht mehr ablegen würde? Ein kalter Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinunter, als er erkannte das er Draco nicht hätte mitnehmen sollen. Hermine und Ron hätten auch für sie die Schulsachen besorgen können. Dracos zustand war einfach noch nicht stabil genug gewesen um hierher zu kommen. Harry wiederstand dem Drang nach Dracos Hand zu greifen, den Jungen in seine Arme zu ziehen, er wußte das würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Erst als sie im Hinterhof vor der Mauer standen, die Tür zur Kneipe sich hinter ihnen schloss erlaubte Harry sich tief einzuatmen, Draco voller Besorgnis anzublicken. Der Blonde erwiderte seinen Blick und Harry war erleichtert, als er noch immer das Gefühl hatte durch die blauen Seen auf den Grund von Dracos Seele blicken zu können. Er legte kurz eine Hand auf Dracos Schulter, drückte diese kurz und sanft. Jede weitere Geste wäre zuviel gewesen. Harry wußte das Draco ihn auch so verstand. Ein kurzes Aufblitzen in den Augen dessen war Harrys Dank und erst jetzt fühlte er sich stark genug sich der Winkelgasse zu stellen. Doch als Hermine ihren Zauberstab hob, die Mauer sich zur Seite schob, den Blick auf die Winkelgasse freigab, erfüllte Harry dieser Anblick, den er sonst immer mit Ehrfurcht und Erstaunen genossen hatte, mit ununterdrückbarer Angst. Erst langsam begann er zu begreifen auf was sie sich hier eingelassen hatten.  
  
~*~  
  
"Draco?! Hier die neuen Bücher für Verwandlung." Mit einem stummen Nicken nahm Draco von Hermine das Buch entgegen, ließ seinen blick dann wieder über die Menge gleiten. Bis jetzt war alles glimpflich abgelaufen. Sie waren einigen Gryffindors begegnet, auch einigen Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws, alle hatte sie freundlich gegrüßt, ihre neugierigen und erstaunten Blicke jedoch nicht verbergen können. Doch jeder der drei wußte, das dieser Einkauf nur solange friedlich verlaufen würde bis sie einen Slytherin treffen würden. "Draco!" und dieser Moment schien wohl jetzt gekommen zu sein. Einen Moment lag starrte Hermine geschockt auf die beiden Slytherins die sich ihnen näherten, dann blickte sie sich hastig nach Harry um. Doch während sie und Draco schon auf der Strasse standen, waren Ron und Harry anscheinend immer noch im Getümmel des Ladens gefangen. Panik erfüllte sie, gegen diese Typen war sie nicht gefeilt. Der erste, blond wie Draco doch um einiges größer und kräftiger, baute sich vor ihnen auf. Der zweite, braunhaarig, etwas kleiner als der erste aber nicht minder kräftig stand etwa einen Meter dahinter, blickte sich scheinbar unbeteiligt auf der Straße um. "Seit wann hast du denn Kontakt zu einer solcher Schlammblut?" Voller Verachtung blickte er zu Hermine, doch noch bevor diese etwas sagen konnte, wurde sie - auch zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung - von Draco unterbrochen. "Nenn sie nicht so!" Der Blonde blickte Draco erstaunt an. Hermine zitterte innerlich. Die zwei Typen waren ihr noch nie sonderlich in der Schule aufgefallen, doch Dracos Abwehrhaltung machte ihr bewusst das die beiden nicht harmlos sein konnten. "Wie bitte?!" Das Erstaunen des Blonden hatte sich zu einem siegessicheren Grinsen verwandelt. Hermine fragte sich plötzlich ob die beiden nicht vielleicht mehr darüber wussten was mit Draco geschehen war als selbst Harry. "Du sollst sie nicht Schlammblut nennen. Ihr IQ übersteigt deinen bei weitem." Für einen Moment beobachtete sie mit Genugtuung wie dem Kerl die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg, dann erfüllte sie erneut Angst. "Ist ja gut Malfoy reg dich ab...." Der Typ sah mit Genugtuung wie Draco bei dieser Anrede zusammenzuckte und grinste noch ein Stückchen breiter. Wie wär's wenn wir das irgendwo bei nem Krug Butterbier besprechen." Freundschaftlich legte er einen Arm um Dracos Schultern, der unter dieser Last zusammenbrechen zu müssen schien. "Warum nicht?!" erwiderte dieser jedoch scheinbar vollkommen ungerührt. Hermine erstarrte. Hatte sie mit ihren Gedanken doch Recht gehabt? War Dracos Leiden nur gespielt gewesen? Hatte er sie all nur ausgenutzt, um Harry eins auszuwischen? Doch als der Blonde Draco mitzog und ihr Blick kurz den seinen traf verschwanden alle Zweifel, denn die grau blauen Augen glitzerten verräterisch nass und schienen einen stummen Hilferuf zu ihr auszusenden. Vollkommen erstarrt beobachtete sie wie die drei in der Menge verschwanden, es dauerte nur Sekunden bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren, die Erstarrung Panik wich. Aufgelöst stürzte in Hermine in den Buchladen, kämpfte sich zu Harry durch. "Herm?! Was machst du denn hier? Wo ist Draco." "Zwei Slytherins... sie haben ihn.. mitgezogen..." sie begann zu zittern, bekam keinen zusammenhängenden Satz mehr heraus. Doch Harry drängte sie auch nicht weiter. "Sie sind da lang.." flüsterte Hermine, zeigte die Straße hinunter. Harry fragte nicht weiter drängte sich nur durch die Menge, durchs Fenster sahen Hermine und Ron noch wie er die Straße runter hechtete, dann war er verschwunden.  
  
~*~  
  
Eine solche Panik wie er im Moment fühlte hatte er noch nie erlebt. Seine Körper schien zu zittern und er hatte das Gefühl seine Stimme nicht mehr unter Kontrolle zu haben, während er die Passanten atemlos nach Draco fragte. Wut auf sich selbst staute sich in ihm an. Wie hatte er Draco nur alleine lassen können. Wie hatte er nur zulassen können das er mitkam? "Hey Harry!" Harry drehte sich um, Seamus und Dean standen nur zwei Meter entfernt. "Seamus! Dean! Habt ihr Draco gesehen?!" "Malfoy?!" Verwundert blickten sie den schwarzhaarigen an. "Seit wann nennst du Malfoy Draco?" Harry schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf "Ich erkläre es euch später! Es ist wichtig habt ihr ihn gesehen?" "Ja er ist mit zwei Typen da hinten in die Gasse..." "Danke!" Harry bemerkte die Blicke die sie ihm nachwarfen noch nicht einmal. All seine Gedanken hingen bei Draco.  
  
~*~  
  
"Du hast also wirklich geglaubt die Malfoys betrügen zu können?!" Ein Knie wurde schmerzhaft in Dracos Magen gerammt, eine Faust folgte, ließ den Jungen keuchen und in sich zusammen sacken, immer wieder rasten Schläge und Tritte auf den Jungen nieder, der schon bald jegliche Abwehr aufgab, nur noch schluchzend auf dem Boden hockte.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry hatte schon längst jegliches rationales Denken abgelegt. Das einzige Geräusch das noch zu seinen Ohren drang war das Rasseln seines Atems. Es war alles seine Schuld. Wer weiß was mit Draco in diesem Moment geschah.  
  
~*~  
  
"Du hast Den Lord verraten!" "Hast alle Prinzipien aus dem Weg geschlagen, denkst du wirklich wir würden dich so einfach zum Feind überlaufen lassen?" Draco schrie vor Schmerzen.  
  
~*~  
  
Dracos Schrei gelangte schmerzhaft an Harrys Ohr, ließ ihn zusammenzucken, verharren um ihn nur Sekunden später noch schneller laufen zu lassen. Er hatte es versprochen, hatte geschworen ihn zu beschützen, für ihn da zu sein...  
  
~*~  
  
"Du hast deinen Schwur gebrochen, hast dich den Befehlen verweigert, dafür..."  
  
~*~  
  
Er wollte ihn immer an seiner Seite haben, ihn beschützen. Wieso war er dafür zu schwach?! Wieso hatte er nicht die Kraft dazu?!  
  
~*~  
  
"... wirst du büßen! Crucio!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Draco!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
... und dann begann es... zu regnen....  
  
TBC  
  
Nachwort: Wollt ihr mich jetzt erschlagen...? Ich weiß selbst das der Teil wirklich mies war.... *drop* der erste Teil gefiel mir noch aber inzwischen.... entschuldigung übrigens das es so lange gedauert hat, aber weihnachten war ja dazwischen... und wenigstens hab ich es noch dieses Jahr geschafft ^^ 


	4. Kapitel 3 Do you trust me?

Titel: Secrets of a lonely heart Part 3 (Slash)  
  
Autor: cristall  
  
Teil: 3/4(+Epilog)  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, Hermine/Ron  
  
Warnings: Slash (flieht ihr intoleranten), depri, OOC (aufs extremste.*drop*), rape (ist nicht allzu genau beschrieben ^^)  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Email: cristall_myra@web.de  
  
Genre: Romantik/Drama/Fantasy  
  
Veröffentlichung: www.fanfiction.net, www.animexx.de, www.abc-harry-potter- online.de, diverse kleinere Archive, fragt mich bitte wenn ihr es in ein anderes Archiv übernehmen wollt. Disclaimer: gehört mir nicht, ich hab mir die Charas lediglich geliehen und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld  
  
Kommentar: also irgendwie haben mich meine Hände unaufhörlich dazu gedrängt es diesen Teil ziemlich viel regnen zu lassen *seufz* liegt vielleicht daran dass es draußen auch nicht mehr aufhört zu regnen. Aber erst mal allen fröhliche Weihnachten und ein frohes neues Jahr nachträglich. Ich weiß beim letzten Teil hätten diese Glückwünsche eigentlich besser gepasst *drop*, aber da hab ich es irgendwie verpasst... bin immer etwas daneben. Also dieser Teil ist irgendwie.... *wort such*... psycho ^^, vor allem Hermine müsste wohl mal einen Psychologen aufsuchen, von Draco mal ganz abgesehen... ^^, aber na ja es hat Spaß gemacht das zu schreiben. Irgendwie ist es beim schreiben dieses Teils seltsam, normalerweise sehe ich alles wie bei einem film vor mir während ich schreibe, bei dieser Story seh ich alles als Manga.. und irgendwie ist es schwierig, Bilder aus einem Manga in Schrift und Wort umzusetzen... ich labere mal wieder Mist *drop*, also ich danke all den Leuten die meine Fanfic noch immer lesen obwohl sie so stinklangweilig ist und vom Stil her gar nicht zu Harry Potter passt und ich entschuldige mich für all die kleinen und großen Fehler die mir immer wieder unterkommen, sowohl bei der Rechtschreibung (nicht wahr Kyoko *zwinker* ^^), als auch bei Stil und Inhalt (es ist echt verdammt schwierig nichts durcheinander zuwerfen wenn man gleichzeitig noch an shonen ai fanfics zu anderen Serien arbeitet *drop*). So jetzt hab ich euch aber genug vollgejammert, genießt diese Story oder rennt davon ^^.  
  
Kommentar 2: Hat eigentlich irgendjemand von euch gemerkt das der Titel des Prologs ein anderen als der der Kapitel ist... ist mir selbst erst später aufgefallen, im Prolog heißt es Soul in den Kapiteln heart... das kommt davon wenn man die Titel nicht nachguckt bevor man die Kapitel abschickt... na ja eigentlich hab ich nie ein Problem nen Titel zu finden (auch wenn er total unsinnig ist) aber bei dieser hier war das echt schwer *drop*  
  
Kommentar 3: Dieser Teil driftet aus irgendeinem Grund sehr ins Fantasygenre ab.. na ja wenn man über Zauberei schreibt befindet man sich ja eigentlich sowieso in diesem Genre, oder?!  
  
Kommentar 4: Mal ernsthaft gefragt, was wollt ihr lieber haben Sad-End oder Happy-end  
  
Kommentar 5: Ich suche einen Betaleser, möglichst jemand der wirklich konstruktiv kritisiert... jemand Interesse? *drop*  
  
Kommentar 6: Wie alt ist eigentlich Draco?! Ich hab jetzt einfach mal beschlossen das er ein halbes Jahr älter ist als Harry *schulterzuck* ich hab von seinem Geburtstag nämlich keine Ahnung...  
  
Kommentar 7: Ich hab beschlossen das dies hier der vorletzte Teil ist, es wird zwar noch einen kurzen Epilog geben, aber ich habe nicht vor diese Story endlos werden zu lassen, vor allem da es meine erste Harry Potter fanfic ist. Ich freu mich das sie so großen Anklang gefunden hat, doch allein daran wie das Interesse vom ersten zum zweiten Teil hin abgeflaut ist, sieht man ja schon, das ich noch lange nicht das Zeug habe, das Interesse der Leser bis zum Ende zu erwecken, die Story ist schon zu weit ausgebaut um sie mit diesem Teil enden zu lassen und auch wenn der nächste Teil sicherlich ziemlich lang wird, möchte ich die Story mit dem nächsten Teil möglichst beenden, weil ich mich erst genügend verbessern möchte bevor ich eine Fanfic schreibe die mehr als 4/5 Teile hat. Ich hoffe ich enttäusche damit keinen (was ich mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen kann *drop*) und bedanke mich bei all den Leuten die mir noch immer Kommentare schreiben, zum anderen arbeite ich momentan auch noch an dem Plot meiner nächsten HP *drop* die allerdings ziemlich kurz wird und sich mit dem Pairing Harry/Oliver Wood beschäftigt *seufz* besteht da Interesse?  
  
Kommentar 8: wundert euch bitte nicht über meinen Teilweise merkwürdigen Schreibstil... diese Fanfic ist für mich eigentlich mehr ein Experiment als alles andere, weil ich mal einige Dinge mit meinem Stil ausprobieren wollte.  
  
Kommentar 9: Eine Szene mit Harry wird auf viele wohl merkwürdig wirken ... es ist die *zähl* dreizehnte Szene... ich weiß es kommt etwas verwirrend rüber aber ich wollte das irgendwie schreiben... ich hoffe aber es war nicht allzu verwirrend....  
  
Kommentar 10: das mit Seamus Eltern hab ich erfunden ^^ Kommentar 11: *drop* irgendwie ist diesmal das Vorwort noch länger als sonst.. fast ein einhalb Seiten ^^  
  
Widmung: Widmen möchte ich diesen Teil einigen Leuten, die mich, seit ich angefangen habe zu schreiben, konsequent und liebevoll unterstützt und aufgebaut haben. Zum einen natürlich meinen beiden Engeln Bibi und Se, die wirklich sehr liebgewonnen habe, die immer für mich da sind und waren und die mich bei meinen Fanfiction immer wieder aufgemuntert haben und mich durch ihre Fanfiction inspiriert haben. Dann whitehope, die mich ebenfalls immer wieder gelobt und aufgebaut hat und mich durch ihre Fanfiction inspiriert hat. Siatha, die einen kleinen Drang zu außergewöhnlichen Pairings hat und eine unwiderstehliche Art zu schreiben. Frozen, die mich mit ihrer Weihnachtsfanfic unglaublich gefangen hat, sich eigenhändig (na ja okay mit Erlaubnis der Fan-Gewerkschaft *g* *zwinker*) zu meinem Fan ernannt hat, was mir wirklich wahnsinnig geholfen und mich aufgebaut hat. Sailor_Terra (auch wenn du das hier nicht liest, aber du musst genannt werden *verbeug*) ohne die ich wahrscheinlich nie angefangen hätte zu schreiben, weil mich ihre Fanfiction dazu gebracht haben. Sabi-chan (Yagamigirl) die einem die längsten Kommentare schreibt die man bekommen kann und wunderbare Fanfiction schreibt (allerdings mit langer Wartezeit *g*) und natürlich Kyoko-chan, die mich täglich in der Schule aufmuntert, für mich da ist, meine Sorgen teilt und genauso bekloppt ist wie ich. Ich entschuldige mich bei den Leuten die ich jetzt nicht genannt und aufgeführt habe. Es gibt noch einige mehr Autoren, Freunde und Fanfiction ohne die ich heute bestimmt nicht das hier schreiben würde und ich entschuldige mich höflich bei allen die ich nicht erwähnt habe, aber das würde hier wohl doch etwas ausarten, ich wollte mich nur einmal bei den oben genannten Leuten bedanken, weil ich das Gefühl hatte das es dafür endlich mal Zeit wurde *verbeug* *alle mal knuddel* Danksagungen: Ich danke all denjenigen die mir einen Komment geschrieben haben, ich habe mich riesig über eure aufbauenden Worte gefreut *verbeug* *knuddel*  
  
Secrets of a lonely heart Part 3  
  
Unaufhörlich fiel Regen zu Boden, silberne Tropfen die zur Erde fielen, wie Gesandte des Himmels, wie Tränen von heiligen Engeln, Engeln die weinten um die verlorene Unschuld der Menschen, um verlorene Reinheit, um verlorene Liebe, um verlorenes Glück. Dumpf hallten die Schritte des Mädchens auf dem nassen Steinboden wurden von Wind und Regen übertönt, so das kein Lebewesen ihre schnellen und hastigen Bewegungen wahrnahm. Auch der Junge der einsam dort stand, die Augen zu den Sternen gerichtet, die von der Dunkelheit fast vollkommen verschluckt wurden hörte die Schritte nicht, reagierte auch dann nicht, als ein Regenschirm schützend über ihn gehalten wurde. "Harry...." Stille.... nur das Fallen der Tropfen ist zu hören, dann ein leiser, halb unterdrückter Seufzer "Komm schon du erkältest dich noch." ein Zittern durchfährt den Körper des Jungen, bevor er begann zu sprechen, mit leiser, brüchiger Stimme, mit gebrochenem Geist. "Das hab ich damals auch gesagt..." "Wie?!" "Als er im Regen vor meiner Tür stand.... ich bin zu ihm gegangen... er hat mich nur angeguckt... mit seinen reinen, klaren Augen... er schien so verletzlich.... Ich hab ihn mitgenommen... und dann hab ich ihm versprochen ihn niemals alleine zu lassen... niemals...." "Harry..." Hermine war hilflos. Ein plötzlicher Wind kam auf, machte den Schirm sinnlos, ließ die Regentropfen mit aller Kraft gegen die beiden Jugendlichen schlagen. Der schwarzhaarige reagierte nicht, doch Hermine schlang ihren Mantel noch fester um sich, versuchte sich so vor der Macht des Himmels zu schützen. "Das kommt mir schon so weit weg vor.... und dennoch... ich habe es nicht geschafft mein Versprechen zu halten... ich hab ihn allein gelassen.... ich bin ein solcher Idiot...." seine Stimme klang bitter. Tränen vermischten sich mit Regen. Licht mit Dunkelheit. Trauer mit Hoffnung. "ich bin zu schwach... zu schwach um ihn zu beschützen... ich bin zu schwach.. ich bin einfach zu schwach..." Der Regenschirm lag hilflos am Boden, wurde von Wind und Regen hin und her gestoßen nicht fähig sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Mit einem Male wurde sich Harry seiner Umgebung vollkommen bewusst, spürte die Regentropfen die schwer auf seine Haut fielen, spürte seine nasse Kleidung die an ihm klebte. Er erkannte das Mädchen das vor ihm stand, die Harre nass im Gesicht hängend, Tränen in den Augen schimmernd, die Hand noch immer erhoben, vor Wut und Kälte zitternd und mit einem Male wurde er sich dem Schmerz auf seiner Wange bewusst, wo Hermine ihn hart getroffen hatte. "Erwartest du etwa Mitleid von mir? Verdammt Harry reiß dich endlich zusammen. Dein ganzes Leben lang hast du dich immer auf andere gestützt egal wie stark du den Leuten auch erschienen bist, du hast immer vom Mitleid der Menschen gelebt. Aber das klappt jetzt nicht mehr. Es gibt keine Menschen die dich bei dieser Aufgabe stützen können, denn du bist es selbst der stützen muss. Du hast dir selbst diese Aufgabe ausgesucht, es war deine Entscheidung. Liebst du Draco? Liebst du ihn wirklich ? Warum bist du dann jetzt nicht bei ihm wo er dich doch so sehr braucht? Du willst ihm helfen? Ihn beschützen? Dann reiß dich zusammen und werde endlich stark.", ihre Stimme die gerade noch vor Zorn gebebt hatte, schrill und laut gewesen war wurde plötzlich leise, sanft und sie sprach voller Verzweiflung zu Harry, als würde sie diese Worte nicht wirklich zu ihm sondern vielmehr zu sich selbst sagen. "Du musst stark werden... damit du... damit du die Menschen beschützen kannst... die du so sehr liebst..." Harry antwortete nicht, zog Hermine nur stumm in seine Arme, sie ergab sich zitternd der Umarmung, ließ stumm die heißen tränen über ihre Wange laufen. "Es tut mir leid Herm... ich hab dir all meine Sorgen aufgelastet, hab mich immer auf dich gestützt, auf deine Hilfe gehofft ohne darüber nachzudenken ob du nicht vielleicht auch Hilfe brauchst. Ich verspreche dir ich werde stark werden.... um dich stützen zu können... und alle Menschen die ich Liebe." Seine Lippen legten sich kurz auf ihre Stirn, hauchten einen zärtlichen Kuss auf diese, bevor er sie los ließ, sich umdrehte und ins Haus zurückging. Hermine blickte ihm nach, stumm und noch immer weinend, doch das Zittern war aus ihrem Körper verschwunden und sie hielt ihren Kopf selbstbewusst aufrecht. Lautlos wurde der Schirm vom Boden aufgehoben, von seinem Pein erlöst, seiner wahren Bestimmung zugeführt. Hermine blickte auf, schaute Ron an, der den Schirm schützend über sie hielt. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, klein, fast unsichtbar aber voller Dankbarkeit, sanft griff sie nach seiner freien Hand. Harry hatte sich geirrt. Auch sie hatte jemanden auf den sie sich stützen konnte. Er erwiderte den Druck ihrer Hand, erwiderte ihren Blick. Bevor er sich umdrehte, seinen Blick den Weg entlang schweifen ließ auf dem sein bester Freund gerade zum Haus zurückgegangen war. "Hälst du ihn wirklich für schwach?" Sie folgte seinem Blick, schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf "Nein. Ich kenne niemanden der stärker ist als er." Noch immer fielen klare Regentropfen unaufhörlich zu Boden.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry hatte Angst. Sein Herz schlug schnell und schmerzhaft in seiner Brust, schien seinen Körper sprengen zu wollen und gleichzeitig nicht genügend Kraft aufzubringen um ihn vorwärts zu treiben. Wo war sein Mut geblieben? War das nicht seine Haupteigenschaft? Wieso sonst war er nach Gryffindor gekommen? Ins Haus des Löwen, ins Haus des Mutes? Und plötzlich wehrte sich etwas in ihm, widersetzte sich seinen eigenen Prinzipien. Wieso musste er so sein wie er war?! Konnte man nicht auch in Gryffindor feige sein? Konnte man nicht auch in Slytherin einfach nur Freunde haben wollen und Macht nicht als das höchste Gut ansehen? Hogwarts galt als die tolerantes Zauberschule? Ja vielleicht waren sie in gewisser weise wirklich tolerant, denn sie nahmen Mugglegeborene auf, doch was brachte das wenn innerhalb der Schule nur doch wieder ein Klassengesellschaft herrscht, Schüler in Klischees hineingedrückt wurden aus denen es ihnen nicht möglich war zu fliehen ohne dabei zu zerbrechen. Seine Hand zitterte als er nach der Klinke des Zimmers griff, sie war Schweißnass und schien nicht fähig zu sein genügend Kraft aufzubringen um die Tür aufzustoßen. Und doch bewegte sie sich geräuschlos, öffnete sich vollkommen um den schwarzhaarigen einen Blick ins Zimmer werfen zu lassen. Er erstarrte als er erkannte das Draco in einer Ecke des Zimmers vor dem Fernseher hockte, irgendetwas rauszuwühlen schien. "Draco?!" Er hatte nicht erwartet Draco außerhalb des Bettes zu sehen, doch dieses war ordentlich gemacht, vollkommen unberührt. Der Blonde guckte auf, lächelte Harry an. "Sag mal Harry was ist das?" Er zeigte auf den schwarzen Kasten am Fernseher. "Ne Playstation." "Und wovor soll das gut sein?" Harry verzog verwundert das Gesicht, hatten sie nichts besseres zu tun als über solche Belanglosigkeiten zu reden? Er setzte sich neben Draco auf den Boden, blickte diesen an. Das linke Auge war angeschwollen, die Lippe leicht aufgeplatzt. Harry musste den Körper nicht sehen um zu wissen das dieser von blauen Flecken und Prellungen übersäht war. Er hob zaghaft eine Hand, ließ sie aber gleich wieder sinken als er erkannte wie Draco bei der Bewegung zusammenzuckte. "Man kann damit Spiele spielen am Fernseher, hier." Er hielt dem Blonden einige Spiele hin. Neugierig betrachtete dieser die Hüllen. "Ist das ein Autorennen?" Der schwarzhaarige nickte "Ja." "Lass uns ne Runde spielen." Mit unsicheren Bewegungen untersuchte er die Konsole legte schließlich das Spiel ein. Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Autorennen? In einer solchen Situation? Draco schien als wäre ihm nichts passiert, als wäre alles noch so wie am Tag zuvor. Harry griff unsicher nach dem Joypad, hielt es zögernd in der Hand.. Draco hatte unter einem der unverzeihlichen Flüche gelitten, er hatte erwartet den Jungen traumatisiert vorzufinden, aber nie hatte er mit so etwas gerechnet. Das Rennen startete. Überraschend schnell fand sich Draco mit der Steuerung zurecht, lenkte seinen Wagen geschickt die Strecke entlang. Schweigen herrschte im Raum, nur die Geräusche des Spiels erfüllten die Luft. "Du musst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen Harry." Mit einer präzise berechneten Aktion zog er an Harry vorbei, fuhr nun einige Meter vor ihm. Harrys Hände verkrampften sich, versagten für einen Moment den Dienst, so dass er in der Kurve leicht an der Wand entlang schabte kostbare Zeit verlor. "Mach ich mir aber..." Langsam holte er auf, war nun nur noch ein kleines Stückchen hinter dem anderem Wagen. "Sie haben einen unverzeihlichen Fluch auf dich ausgesprochen." Einen unaufmerksamen Moment des Blonden nutzend, holte er sich seine vordere Position wieder. "Ich bin es gewöhnt." Harry verlor die Kontrolle, rammte die Wand, der Wagen drehte sich unkontrollierbar, während Draco unbeirrt weiter fuhr, die Zielgerade erreichte durchs Ziel fuhr. Harry bemerkte es nicht starrte nur entgeistert Draco an, der noch immer starr auf den Bildschirm blickte "Draco ich..." Harry rutschte näher zu Draco doch dieser stand mit einem Mal auf, streckte sich. "Ich hab Hunger gehen wir was essen?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ging er zur Tür, schaffte es jedoch nicht hinauszugehen, stand Harry doch plötzlich vor ihm, hinderte ihn am weitergehen "Draco... tu das nicht..." "Was denn? Ich lebe doch nur, das war es doch was du wolltest oder?" "Aber doch nicht so..." "Lass mich doch in Ruhe!" "Verdammt Draco was hab ich dir getan das du dich so vor mir verschließt." Draco antwortete nicht, doch Harry verstand auch so. Stumm stand er da, während Draco an ihm vorbeistürmte. Das einzige was im Raum noch zu hören war, war das monotone Klopfen der Regentropfen an der Fensterscheibe.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry drückte kurz den Lichtschalter, seufzte erleichtert auf als Dunkelheit den Raum erfüllte, er hatte das Licht nicht mehr ertragen. Aus einem ihm unbekannten Grund ertrug er die Helligkeit nicht. Langsam schritt er durch den Raum, suchte sich vorsichtig seinen Weg. Schließlich stand er am Fenster, lehnte seine Hände an die kalte Scheibe, ließ seinen Kopf gegen eben diese sinken. Das Trommeln der Regentropfen erfüllte seinen Kopf, erstickte all seine Gedanken ließen ihn für einen Moment alles vergessen und einfach frei sein. "Harry..." erschrocken fuhr der schwarzhaarige zusammen. Drehte sich ruckartig um, blickte in grau-blaue Seen. "Draco..." "Es tut mir leid wegen vorhin... ich.. ich wollte das nicht weißt du." Er zog den Blonden in seine Arme, drückte ihn fest an sich. "Es ist meine Schuld, Draco. Ich hätte bei dir sein sollen..." Draco löste sich, blickte Potter an. "Verdammt Harry ich bin kein Kleinkind, ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen." Harry zuckte unter den Worten zusammen, Draco hatte sie härter ausgesprochen als gewollt, sofort senkte er den Blick, sackte in sich zusammen. "Entschuldige Harry, ich wollte nicht..." "Nein! Hör auf dich zu entschuldigen, du hast ja recht. Ich sollte dich nicht so bemuttern, das macht alles nur noch schlimmer, aber du musst verstehen das ich mir Sorgen um dich mache." "Harry..." Doch Harry gab dem anderen mit einer kleinen Geste zu verstehen, dass er nun ausreden wollte, musste. "Ich weiß das du nicht so selbstsicher und stark bist wie du vorgibst zu sein. Du hast Angst, riesige Angst und ich weiß nicht wovor. Weil du nicht darüber reden willst... Draco nein ich mache dir ja auch keinen Vorwurf daraus, aber... du musst versuchen mich zu verstehen, du bist mir wichtig.... was eigentlich schon seltsam genug ist, schließlich ist es keinen Monat her das wir uns noch gehasst haben. ... aber solange ich nicht weiß was dich bedroht und wie ich dich beschützen kann erscheint mir alles und jeder der in deine Nähe kommt wie eine Bedrohung." "Harry..." die Stimme wurde erstickt von Tränen. "Hey komm ist doch kein Grund zum weinen. Zärtlich umarmte er den Jungen erneut. Der schlanke Körper in seinen Armen zitterte. "Ich... Ich habe dich nie gehasst...." verwundert und wie erstarrt lauschte der schwarzhaarigen den Worten "Ich kann nicht behaupten.... das ich dich gemocht hätte als wir uns kennen lernten und geliebt habe ich dich ganz bestimmt nicht.... aber ich habe dich nie gehasst..." Harry drückte Draco noch fester an sich, vergrub seinen Kopf in der Halsbeuge des etwas kleineren. "Ich habe dich auch nie gehasst... nie..."  
  
~*~  
  
Der Wind umwehte das Haus, schien die Mauern einreißen zu wollen. Regentropfen wurden gegen Fenster und Rollos geschleudert hilflos der Macht ausgeliefert, die ihr eigener Erschaffer war und sie nun ausnutzte, für ihren nächtlichen Rachezug gegen die Menschen. Auch an dem Rollo das das kleine Zimmer schütze rüttelte der Wind, zerrte an ihm, versuchte verzweifelt in den Raum zu gelingen um den beiden Jungen den Schlaf zu rauben, doch es gelang ihnen nicht. Die beiden jugendlichen schliefen tief und fest in die Arme des anderen gekuschelt. Nichts bemerkten sie in ihrem Schlaf, auch nicht die beiden anderen Jugendlichen, die in diesem Moment vorsichtig die Tür öffneten leise eintraten. "Herm, denkst du wirklich..." strafend blickte sie ihn an, er verstummte sofort. "Es geht so nicht, außerdem ist es ein Auftrag von Dumbledore." "Ich werde diesen alten Kerl nie verstehen." Sie antwortete nicht, doch in diesem Moment schien der kleine schwarze Stab in ihren Händen leicht zu glänzen, glühte an der Spitze auf, während Hermine leise Worte flüsterte. Als sie verstummte löste sich der Glitzer von dem Zauberstab, flog durch die Luft, von unsichtbaren Wind getragen zu den Schlafenden, umhüllte diese, bevor er kurz aufglühte, dann verschwand. Hermine wusste das der Zauber geklappt hatte. "und was machen wir jetzt?" Hermine griff nach Rons Hand, zog den Jungen aus dem Zimmer schloss die Tür hinter sich. Erst jetzt antwortete sie und ihre Stimme war zittrig und zögernd. "Jetzt können wir nur darauf vertrauen das Dumbledore die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat... und... das die beiden stark genug sind, auch dies zu überstehen."  
  
~*~  
  
Es herrschte Dunkelheit als Harry die Augen öffnete. Nicht die wohlige, friedliche die das Zimmer umfangen hatte als er eingeschlafen war, sondern eine beängstigende, erdrückende Dunkelheit die ihm die Luft aus der Lunge zu pressen schien, er spürte das er sah, nicht blind war oder ähnliches, sondern tatsächlich sah, er hob eine hand vor die Augen, erkannte sie scharf und hell, erkannte jede Erhebung, jeden Schatten, doch als er zu Boden blickte konnte er diesen nicht erkennen, obwohl er ihn doch unter seinen Füßen spürte. Mit einem Male begann er zu zittern, nicht aus Kälte, sondern aus Angst vor dieser unbekannten Umgebung.  
  
//Dunkelheit im Herzen..\\  
  
Er blickte sich um, konnte niemanden erkennen, niemanden sehen. Und doch war da diese Stimme gewesen... nein keine Stimme, es waren Gedanken gewesen die er da hörte, Gedanken die in seinem Kopf waren wie die seinen klangen und doch nicht die seinen waren. Harry schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf, seine Fantasie ging mit ihm durch. Er tat einen Schritt vorwärts und mit einem Mal veränderte sich seine Umgebung. Licht erschien, kam auf ihn zu, umgab ihn, erfüllte ihn. Helle Strahlen vermischten sich mit Schatten, Licht mit Dunkelheit, Gut traf auf Böse, Engel auf Dämonen, Tag auf Nacht und mit einem Male war nicht mehr zu unterschieden zwischen schwarz und weiß, zwischen gut und Schlecht.  
  
//Dunkelheit in der Seele...\\  
  
Er fühlte wie er den Boden unter den Füßen verlor, doch er fiel nicht schwebte in der Luft und mit einem mal spürte er einen heftigen Wind, der ihn umspielte. Schützend zog er die Arme hoch zu seinem Kopf, schloss die tränenden Augen, doch der Wind schien von überall zu kommen, sich von nichts und niemanden aufhalten zu lassen., kurz öffnete er die Augen, musste sie jedoch sofort wieder schließen, nahm er doch nur alles schmerzerfüllt und verschwommen war, doch er war sich sicher die Luft um sich herum erfüllt von Federn gesehen zu haben.  
  
//Hast du die Kraft sie zu vertreiben..?\\  
  
und mit einem mal verschwand der Wind, war nur noch wahrnehmbar als sanfter Hauch der mit seinen Haaren spielte, ihn dazu brachte seine Arme wieder herunter zu nehmen, seine Augen wieder zu öffnen, noch immer schien alles grau, doch die Luft glitzerte mit einem Mal, Kirchblüten schwebten überall, vermittelten einen Harry unbekannten Frieden und der Raum schien vor Lebensenergie nur so zu sprühen und all diese Energie sammelte sich an einem platz vor ihm...  
  
//Dann öffne dein Herz...\\  
  
und er wußte mit einem Mal, wie als hätte er es immer gewusst, das sich vor ihm eine Art Tür befand. Was befand sich wohl dahinter? 'Nein...' bildete er sich den Ruf nur ein? "Nein..!" der Ruf wurde deutlicher, er klang verzweifelt "Nein!!" Nun klang er panisch, angsterfüllt und Harry erkannte erschrocken Dracos Stimme. "Draco..." doch es folgte keine Antwort, keine Reaktion. Und ohne weiter nachzudenken, schritt er vorwärts auf dem unsichtbaren Boden, durchschritt den glitzernden Schleier der ihn von Draco trennte  
  
//...Und verbreite Licht...\\  
  
~*~  
  
"Wirst du gehorchen?" "Ich... kann.. niemanden.. töten..." die Worte verließen den Satz gebrochen, erfüllte von fordernden Luftzügen, schmerzerfülltem Keuchen. "Crucio!" Schmerzensschreie durchzogen die Luft, erstarben irgendwann. der Mund des Jungen war noch immer schmerzverzehrt geöffnet, der Körper krümmte sich gequält, doch er fand nicht mehr die Kraft zu schreien. und irgendwann schloss sich der Mund, schlossen sich die Augen, erfüllte den Körper Resignation, ergab dieser sich den Schmerzen, der Strafe. Noch immer keuchend und vor Schmerzen zitternd kniete der Junge am Boden, hielt den Kopf gesenkt, aus Angst vor weiteren Strafen. "Wirst du ihn töten?" Der Junge antwortete nicht, konnte es nicht. Brutal wurde sein Kopf in die Höhe gerissen. Die Augen blieben jedoch weiterhin zu Boden gerichtet. "Schau mich an." Der junge reagierte nicht. "Schau mich an!" Er blickte auf, sein blick war voller Demütigung und unterdrücktem Zorn. Die Augen in die er blickten waren kalt, eiskalt, schienen wie Messer in die blasse Haut zu schneiden. "Wage es nicht dich zu widersetzen Draco." Die Hand des Mannes schlug hart ins Gesicht Dracos, während die andere noch immer das Kinn festhielten. "Ich werde dir beibringen dich zu benehmen." Gewaltsam drückten die Hände Draco zu Boden, fesselte ihm während er den Gewalttaten hilflos ausgeliefert war, nicht fähig zu schreien, oder sich in irgendeiner Weise vor den Taten seines Vaters zu wehren. Und über all dem schwebte Harry, wie ein Geist, unfähig etwas zu tun in die Position des stummen Beobachters verdammt. Er hatte versucht etwas zu tun, ganz zu Anfang als er sich hier wieder gefunden hatte, beobachtet hatte wie Draco gequält wurde, doch er war nur durch alles hindurchgeglitten, hatte nichts ausrichten können. Stumme Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter. Wo war er hier war dies alles nur ein Traum? Aber wie konnte seine Fantasie einen solchen Traum erschaffen?  
  
//Eine Erinnerung.. gehüllt in die Dunkelheit seines Geistes\\ Harry erstarrte, blickte sich erstaunt um, erkannte niemanden und fühlte dennoch eine Präsenz neben sich. "Was...? Wer bist du?!" //Ich bin.... ich kenne nicht das Wort mit dem ihr uns bezeichnet... ich glaube ihr nennt uns... Schutzengel....\\ "Schutzengel?! Aber wie kann das sein? Ein wahrer Engel..? Warum hilfst du mir..? Warum bist du hier..?" //Weil ein Zauber mich gerufen hat.... gerufen hat um Dunkelheit zu vertreiben...\\ "Ein Zauber.. aber..." Harry kam nicht dazu weiterzureden, ein markerschüttender Schrei Dracos erschütterte den Raum, ließ auch Harry zusammenzucken "Warum... warum hilfst du ihm nicht... wen du doch ein Engel bist....? //Weil dies hier Vergangenheit ist.. Vergangenheit in einem Traum...\\ "In seinem Traum... ich bin in seinem Traum nicht wahr..?" Harry hatte sich weggedreht, schaffte es nicht mehr zu Draco zu blicken, sein Körper zitterte, zuckte bei jedem Schrei des anderen zusammen. Die Worte kamen stockend über seine Lippen, wie als müsste er sich zwingen, überhaupt noch etwas bewusst wahrzunehmen. //Ja....\\ "Aber warum bin ich hier..?" //Um zu verstehen.... und um ihm Licht zu schicken...\\ "Licht?" //Nur Licht kann die Dunkelheit eingrenzen... kann Glück schaffen.... und Frieden geben\\ "Die Dunkelheit vertreiben?" //Nicht vertreiben... eingrenzen. Niemand kann die Dunkelheit vertreiben. Licht und Dunkelheit gehören zusammen, für immer an einander gebunden... wenn du die Dunkelheit zerstören würdest, würdest du auch das Licht zerstören und die Welt würde untergehen. So kann ohne Hölle kein Himmel existieren, ohne Krieg kein Frieden, ohne Leid kein Glück...\\ "Musste Draco deshalb so leiden....?" //Ich weiß es nicht... ich bin nur ein Schutzengel... meine Aufgabe ist es nur die Dunkelheit aufzuhalten...\\ "Aber du hast doch gar nichts hier getan.. du hast ihm doch der Dunkelheit schutzlos ausgeliefert,, siehst du nicht wie sehr er leidet?!" Wut stieg in Harry auf, er schrie. Bemerkte nicht das Draco inzwischen verstumm war. //Ich hab dich doch nun hier hin gebracht oder? Du wirst die Dunkelheit aufhalten...\\ "Aber wie...?!" Die stimme die ihm antwortete war leise, fast verstummt. //Spende ihm Licht...\\ Harry spürte das der Engel verschwunden, der Schutz den er noch einen Moment lang empfunden hatte war weg, mit einem Male verschwunden. Erst jetzt hörte er das leise wimmern des Jungen, stand plötzlich auf dem Boden, schwebte nicht mehr über allem Draco kniete af dem Boden, die Kleidung halb zerrissen, übersäht mit Gewaltmalen. "Draco..." ach wenn er es nicht erwartet hatte, er sich noch immer für einen Geist hielt, Draco blickte plötzlich auf, schaute ihn an, zuckte erschrocken zusammen "Harry..." Er erkannte das er nun kein stiller Beobachter mehr war, sondern eine 'reale' Person in Dracos Traum mit der Kraft selbst auf die Geschehnisse einzuwirken. Spende ihm Licht.... Er trat auf ihn zu, entschlossen ihn in die Arme zu nehmen ihm Geborgenheit zu spenden, doch dieser wich zurück, bis er an die Wand gedrückt dastand. Harry erstarrte, blickte verblüfft hinunter, kniete sich dann hin. "Draco was..." "Hau ab! Du solltest nicht hier sein verdammt! Verschwinde! Verschwinde! Ich will nicht das du das hier siehst... will nicht das du es weißt..." Seine Stimme war zuerst schrill gewesen, wurde jedoch immer leiser, zitterte unkontrolliert. "Draco.. du.." "Nein! Nein ! Nein ! Nein ! Verschwinde Harry, das hier ist mein Traum... ich will nicht das du mich so ansiehst, ich wollte doch das du es nie erfährst.. ich will nicht... dass du mich verachtest...." Ohne weiter zu überlegen zog Harry Draco in seine Arme, drückte ihn an sich. Der Blonde wehrte sich, schlug gegen die Brust des Jüngeren, schrie, wehrte sich und schmiegte sich gleichzeitig in die schützende Umarmung. "Ich will dich doch nicht verlieren...." Harry verstand erst langsam den Zustand in dem Draco sich befand. Er war noch nie mit einer solchen Situation konfrontiert gewesen, hatte noch nie einen solchen Moment erlebt. Und so drang nur langsam und in Stücken das Wissen zu ihm was er tun sollte, wie er Draco helfen konnte. "Ich will nicht das du mich bemitleidest und mich verachtest..." Harry löste sich leicht von dem Jungen, blickten in die grau- blauen Augen die plötzlich stumpf und leer wirkten "Denkst du das wirklich Draco...? Das ich mich von dir abwenden würde weil dein Vater dich... dich...", er brachte die Worte nicht über seine Lippen, schluckte schwer als er sah wie Draco beschämt den Blick abwendete. "weil er dir das angetan hatte.... Draco du kannst doch nichts dafür...?!" Es dauerte bis eine Reaktion folgte. "du bist der erste..." "Was...?!" er ließ den Jungen los, starrte ihn verblüfft an "Der erste... der sich nicht abwendet...." "Drac` ich werde mich ganz bestimmt nicht von dir abwenden... warum sollte ich mich denn abwenden... es war doch nicht deine Schuld. Du hast dich doch geweht.. du wolltest es nicht...." "Nein.. ich wollte es nicht.." die Augen des Blonden trafen sich mit smaragdgrünen, sie glänzten leicht, enthielten wieder einen funken Leben, doch selbst in diesem Funken erkannte Harry Leid, Verzweiflung, Scham und Schmerz. Er hob eine Hand wollte den Jungen irgendwie trösten, auf eine hilflose und dennoch liebevolle Art und Weise, doch in diesem Moment verblasste alles, verschwamm, Licht wurde wieder zu Dunkelheit, Himmel zur Hölle, Dämon zu Engel.... dann war alles vorbei...  
  
~*~  
  
Zitternd lag der Körper Dracos in seinen Armen, schmiegte sich an ihn. Weinkrämpfe schüttelten ihn, ließen ihn unaufhörlich zittern. Stille herrschte im Raum, nur die kleinen versteckten Schluchzer des Blonden durchbrachen diese. Harry strich unbeholfen durch die blonden Haare, flüsterte unsinnige Worte, versuchte so zu beruhigen. "Bitte geh..." "Was...?!" Erschrocken richtete Harry sich halb auf, blickte auf Draco hinunter, doch dieser drehte sich weg, traute sich nicht den Blick zu erwidern. "Bitte geh... ich muss alleine sein..." Einen Moment zögerte Harry, durfte er gehen? Schon einmal hatte er Draco alleine gelassen und es hatte dem Jungen nur Schaden gebracht, wenn er jetzt gehen würde würde er dann nicht den selben Fehler noch einmal begehen? Aber er hatte Draco versprochen diesem seinen Freiraum zu lassen, ihn nicht zu bemitleiden, was sollte er nun tun? Sein blick glitt durch den Raum, die Rollos waren geschlossen, ein Kamin war nicht vorhanden und er vermutete nicht das tatsächlich jemand direkt ins Zimmer apparieren würde. Sich so in die Hölle des Löwen begeben würde selbst Lucius Malfoy nicht wagen.... zumindest hoffte er das... "Gut.. aber wenn was ist... dann rufst du mich ja?" er hauchte einen Kuss auf Dracos Wange hoffte auf eine Reaktion, doch dieser blickte weiterhin zur Seite. Seufzend verließ der Schwarzhaarige den Raum.  
  
~*~  
  
Kennt ihr das Gefühl neben sich selbst zu stehen. Wenn ein Mensch wirklich wütend ist, von seiner Wut überschwemmt und mitgerissen wird, jeden klaren Gedanken verliert, steht er oft neben sich, sieht alles wie in einem Traum, kann nichts tun, nicht eingreifen. Man sagt Worte die man später wieder bereut und Taten die man immer gedacht hat nicht fähig sein zu tun. Harry erlebte dieses Gefühl nun zum ersten Mal. Er stand vor Ron und Hermine, schrie, schlug gegen die Wände, stampfte auf den Boden, verfluchte seine beiden Freunde für den Zauber den sie ausgesprochen hatten, seine Taten nur beleuchtet vom Licht des Mondes und der Sterne die sanft durchs offene Fenster fielen. Die weißen Vorhänge wurden vom Wind zur Seite gedrängt, Wassertropfen in den Raum hineingetragen. Harry bemerkte nicht einmal wie sehr es noch immer regnete. Der Sturm der in seinem inneren herrschte war viel zu groß, als das er von solch einem solch leichtem Wind hätte gebremst werden könnte. "Harry. Es reicht." Und dennoch reichte ein sanfter Hauch, eine kleine Frühlingsbriese aus um ihn zum ersterben zu bringen. Vielleicht war es, weil Ron nicht mit Gewalt versuchte Harry aufzuhalten, sondern sanft und freundschaftlich, vielleicht war es weil Harry nicht mehr die Kraft besaß seine Gefühle aufrecht zu erhalten, vielleicht war er innerlich einfach zusammengebrochen, vielleicht... vielleicht war aber auch die Freundschaft in Rons Stimme gerade das wonach der Sturm in Harry so sehr verlangt hatte, vielleicht hatte seine Seele Draco soviel Trost und Geborgenheit gespendet das er nun selbst jemanden brauchte der ihn beschützte und ihm Kraft gab, ihn stützte auf dem holprigen Weg der vor ihm war. Doch was immer es gewesen war, es ließ den Sturm ebenso versiegen wie den Wind draußen und als Ron Harry in die Arme nahm glichen die Tränen die die smaragdgrünen Augen verließen, den Regentropfen die sanft und monoton vom Himmel fielen. Wer wußte schon warum es wirklich regnete? Vielleicht war es nur ein Irrglaube zu denken die Wassertropfen wären die Tränen von Engeln.. vielleicht waren sie ja auch Gottes verzweifelter Versuch den Menschen Trost zu spenden um ihnen die Kraft zu geben die sie zum Leben brauchten... "Ein Auftrag Dumbledores?" "Ja... wir hätten uns nie angemaßt selbst so eine Entscheidung zu fällen Harry, wir sind nur ein paar Figuren in diesem Spiel... nutzlose Bauern die nicht die Kraft haben etwas zu erreichen, wir werden vom König befehligt... von Dumbledore... doch du Harry... du bist keine Spielfigur du hast die Kraft etwas zu ändern, du trägst die Macht tief in dir du musst sie nur entdecken... denn du Harry.. Du bist der Junge, der lebt..." Hermine blickte Harry eindringlich an wartete auf eine Reaktion, doch es kam keine. Der Schwarzhaarige saß zusammengesunken auf dem Sofa, schien innerlich abwesend zu sein. Es dauerte lange, sehr lange, bis Harry den Kopf hob. Sein Gesicht hatte jeglichen Ausdruck verloren, die Augen schienen stumpf, drückten keinerlei Gefühl aus. "Was für einen Zauber habt ihr angewandt?!" Ron versuchte Harrys Gefühle zu verstehen, doch Harry schien kalt wie Stein, innerlich erfroren. Hermine schaute kurz zu Ron, erhielt ein Nicken als Antwort, begann dann zu reden "Ein Schutzengelzauber. Angelinea. Er soll den Menschen auf den er angewandt wird, das Bewusstsein einer verstorbenen Seele schicken um ihnen zur Seite zu stehen und ihnen zu helfen." Harry schwieg. "Hat er dir nicht geholfen?!" Hermines Zweifel an dem Zauber kämpften sich nach außen "Ich weiß es nicht... ich glaube..." Harry stockte, hob seinen Blick, schaute hinaus aus dem Fenster. "... ich habe nicht die Kraft meine Aufgabe zu erfüllen..." Nun erhob auch Ron seine Stimme, erstaunt und unwissend "Aufgabe?" "Licht zu spenden..." dann verstummte er wieder, sackte erneut in sich zusammen. Hermine wartete einen Moment, dann seufzte sie, kniete sich vor den schwarzhaarigen. "Harry du musst uns erzählen was passiert ist..." Keine Reaktion. "Harry weißt du denn nicht was los ist? Lucius Malfoy wird vom Zauberministerium gesucht... er hat..." Das braunhaarige Mädchen schaffte es nicht weiter zu reden, da die Tür aufging, alle im Raum erstarren ließ. Draco stand in der Tür, die Augen stark gerötet, die blonden Haar verwuschelt und nur notdürftig gerichtet. "Draco?" Ron stand auf trat ein, zwei Schritte auf den anderen Jungen zu, doch dieser reagierte nicht auf ihn, seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt allein dem Jungen auf dem Sofa, der noch immer nicht den Kopf gehoben hatte. "Harry..?" Draco nahm Hermines Platz ein, griff nach der Hand seines Freundes. Müde und kraftlos erwiderte dieser den Blick. Er ließ sich von dem Slytherin hochziehen ohne eine Reaktion zu zeigen. "Komm... ich will dir etwas zeigen..."  
  
~*~  
  
Ein dunkler Raum. Stille... Einsamkeit... Dunkelheit.. Ein Mensch der in dieser Dunkelheit sitzt, versunken in seine Gedanken. Eine Tür wird ohne jegliches Geräusch geöffnet, ein schmaler Streifen Licht fällt hinein. "Mister Malfoy?" Ein leises Grummeln als Antwort. Überheblichkeit... Egoismus... Arroganz... "Wir haben ihren Sohn gefunden." Wut... Hass... Zorn.... "Bringt mich zu ihm."  
  
~*~  
  
Der Regen hatte den Boden durchweicht, Schlamm spritzte hoch als Harry neben Draco den Weg entlang ging, schließlich die befestigte Straße erreichte. Ohne etwas zu sagen zog Der Blonde seinen Zauberstab heraus, schickte einen Funkenschauer in den Himmel. Harry registrierte diese Geste, analysierte unterbewusst was sie zu bedeuten musste. "Harry..." Grüne Augen blickten auf, trafen graue. "Mach dir bitte keine Vorwürfe ja?! Damals... stand noch viel zwischen uns... und selbst wenn du da gewesen wärst... was hättest du schon tun können...?" Und plötzlich tauchte in funken in den grünen Smaragden auf, klein und dennoch anwesend. Harry lächelte und drückte sanft Dracos Hand. Irgendwann würde er stark genug sein...  
  
~*~  
  
"Willkommen im fahrenden Ritter. Wir bringen sie überall hin wo sie wollen. Treten sie... Stopp mal dich kenn ich doch? Neville... Quatsch ich meine du bist doch Harry Potter..." Harry lachte verlegen, mit einem Mal schien er wieder der alte zu sein, stark und glücklich. Draco blickte ihn verwundert an. Zum ersten Mal registrierte der Blonde das auch Harry nur eine Maske trug. Warum? Hatte der Gryffindor etwa Angst verletzt zu werden? "Wo wollt ihr denn hin?" "ähh... Draco?" Hilfesuchend blickte Harry Draco an. Noch immer hatte er keine Ahnung wo es hingehen sollte. "Sanctanum." Die Augen der beiden Fahrer weiteten sich, doch sie blieben stumm. Harry wühlte in seinen Taschen "Wie viel bekommt ihr." "Schon okay.... führ die Strecke noch zu berechnen wäre nun wirklich pervers...." Stumm ließ sich Harry mit ziehen, setzte sich auf eine der hinteren Betten. Sanctanum? Er hatte noch nie davon gehört... seltsam... Grüne Augen blickten zur Seite, beobachteten den anderen Jungen der mit geschlossenen Augen am Fenster lehnte.  
  
~*~  
  
Mit einem solchen Platz hatte Harry am aller wenigsten gerechnet. Der Regen hatte den Boden auch hier aufgeweicht und der Wind wehte mit einer solch ungestümen Kraft wie er sie selten zuvor gezeigt hatte. Das Blickfeld der beiden war getrübt, doch Harry erkannte dennoch klar und deutlich die grauen Marmorsteine die in Reih und Glied auf dem abgelegenen Feld standen. An dem Tor das sie in diesem Moment durchschritten hing ein silbernes Metallschild. 'Sanctanum' stand dort, in altmodischen, verschnörkelten Buchstaben. Ein, zwei Sätze standen noch darunter, in einer alten Sprache die Harry nicht verstand. "Frieden den heiligen Seelen." Draco hatte Harrys fragende Blicke bemerkt, zu einem weiteren Kommentar schien er jedoch nicht bereit, folgte stattdessen nur stumm den Weg. Während Harry den Weg entlang ging, erkannte er schnell Unterschiede in den so gleich scheinenden Grabsteinen. Der Weg auf dem sie gingen schien der Hauptweg des Friedhofes zu sein und gleichzeitig das Feld zu unterteilen. Rechts von ihm waren die Grabsteine hell, fast schon schneeweiß, was durch die Dunkelheit und den Regen jedoch nicht allzu klar erkennbar war. Rechts von ihm waren die Steine jedoch sehr viel dunkler, auch ungepflegter. Zudem wurden die Steine je weiter sie gingen immer neuer, schienen teilweise erst vor kurzem gestellt worden zu sein. Eine klare Grenze zog sich anscheinend auch quer durch den Friedhof. Die vorderen Grabsteine waren teilweise schon von Efeu überogen, eindeutig ein, zwei Jahrzehnte alt, alle scheinbar gleichzeitig aufgestellt und dann plötzlich von einer Reihe zur nächsten waren die Steine wieder glatt und neu, als wären sie erst vor kurzem gesetzt worden. Aber auf welchem Friedhof und aus welchem Grund sollten fast zehn Jahre lang keine Menschen begraben werden? Innerlich zuckte Harry zusammen, seine Augen weiteten sich erstaunt. Sollte etwa....? Eine grausame Ahnung machte sich in ihm breit. Irgendwann verlangsamte Draco seine Schritte, bog in der letzten Reihe rechts ein. Vor einem kleinen Grab blieb er schließlich stehen. Auf dem dunkelgrauen Stein stand kein Name, nur ein Todesdatum... der Tag war noch nicht lange vergangen. "Weißt du wer hier liegt Harry?" "Nein..."Draco schien plötzlich seltsam abwesend. "Das ist das Grab meiner Mum... vor zwei Wochen ist sie gestorben.. ich habe daneben gestanden als sie getötet wurde..." "Getötet?" Erschrocken zog er die Luft ein, doch Draco zeigte keine Gefühlsregung. "Weißt du was das hier für ein Friedhof ist?" "Ich ahne es.... hier liegen die Zauberer die im Kampf gegen Voldemort gefallen sind nicht wahr?" "Ja... doch nicht nur die guten liegen hier... auch Todesser und Muggle haben hier ihre letzte Ruhe gefunden... hier wird kein Unterschied mehr gemacht..." Stille legte sich über den Platz. Harry trat noch näher zu Draco, legte diesem eine Hand auf die Schulter  
  
//Dann halte die Dunkelheit auf... und spende Licht...\\  
  
"Ich verstehe dich Draco." Ruckartig drehte sich der Blonde um, starrte Harry wütend an. "Wieso verdammt denkt ihr alle das ihr mich versteht und kennt. Gar nichts verstehst du. Gar nichts!! Du kannst es dir nicht vorstellen, kannst einfach nicht verstehen wie ich mich fühle! Weißt du wie sehr ich gelitten habe?! Weißt du wir ich empfunden habe?! Nein! Gar nichts weißt du... du kennst nicht die Angst die man jeden Abend empfindet alleine im Zimmer liegend, wissend das er gleich wieder kommen wird. Du kennst nicht den Hass den du empfindest und dich selbst dafür verachtest... weil du doch nicht hassen willst... weil du doch nicht so sein willst wie er... Du verstehst überhaupt nichts!!! Du verstehst mich nicht!!! Weißt du was ich gesehen habe?! Nein natürlich nicht... Ich habe gesehen wie er meine Mutter gequält und gefoltert hat, sie missbrauchte... und anschließend umbrachte!! Mein eigener Vater hat meine Mutter umgebracht1!!" eine kalte Stimme unterbrach den blonden Jungen. "Und ich hatte alles Recht dazu!" Erschrocken drehten sich die beiden Jungen um, hinter ihnen stand Lucius Malfoy.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry zitterte am ganzen Körper, seinen Blick immer auf seine Hand gerichtet. Dunkles Blut lief an ihr herunter, warm, voll Leben spendender Energie, vermischte sich mit dem Regen, mit Liebe und Trost, vermischte sich mit Schmerz, Hass und Wut, vermischte sich mit Schweiß, Angst und Panik. Um ihn herum seltsame Stille.. oder war er inzwischen taub, hatte ihm der Schmerz schon die Fähigkeit zu hören geraubt? War dies seine Strafe, nur noch das rote Blut sehen zu können, de Geruch des Todes einzuatmen, den metallenen Geschmack des Schmerzes zu schmecken? "Avada Kedavra!!" Grünes Licht... geschriene Worte... eine verborgene Erinnerung, Schmerz in seiner Stirn... Blut an seinem Körper... er erinnerte sich nicht mehr... wer war er? Wieso lag er? Wieso war er verletzt? Warum kämpfte er? Gab es etwas wofür er kämpfen wollte? 'Harry...' Harry? Wer war das? War er das? War das sein Ich? Harry... der Name erinnerte ihn etwas... in seinem inneren schien sich etwas zu regen, wie eine schwache schützende Präsenz voller Licht.... Harry Potter.... wer war dieser Junge.... der Junge der lebt... war er dieser Junge....? 'Harry...?!' wer rief dort seinen Namen, wer war es der ihn rief....? Es war die Stimme eines Jungen... sie klang so verzweifelt... wer war dieser Junge... ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper.... alles verschwamm, verschwand hinter dichtem Nebel.... jede Erinnerung verschwand aus seinem Geist... jeder Zweifel wurde mitgerissen... und plötzlich umhüllte ihn nur noch Dunkelheit.... ein einziges Wort hallte tonlos in seinem Kopf wieder..... Angelinea....  
  
//Wer bist du?\\ Ich weiß es nicht.... //Willst du zurückkehren?\\ Ich weiß es nicht.... //Warum bist du hier?\\ Ich weiß es nicht.... //Wieso lebst du...?\\ Ich weiß es nicht.... //Was ist deine Aufgabe....?\\ Ich weiß es nicht.... //Wieso weißt du es nicht...?\\ Ich weiß es nicht.... //Willst du es denn wissen...?\\ Ja... //Warum...?\\ Weil es wichtig ist... //Ist es das...? Warum...?\\ Weil es mein Leben ist.... //Und wenn die Erinnerung schmerzt...?\\ Dann akzeptiere ich das... //Hast du denn keine Angst?\\ Doch... //Und dennoch willst du deinen Weg weitergehen...?\\ Ja... //Warum....?\\ Weil es Menschen gibt die mich lieben... //Bist du dir sicher....?\\ Ja... //Wieso...?\\ Weil ich es fühle.... //Was fühlst du...?\\ Ihre Stärke... ihre Kraft... ihr Licht.. sie schenken es mir... //Schenkst auch du Licht...?\\ Ja.... //Wem?\\ Dem Menschen den ich am meisten liebe... //Wieso liebst du ihn...?\\ Weil ich mit ihm glücklich sein kann... //Bringt es dir Schmerzen mit ihm zusammen zu sein...?\\ Ja.... //Wieso bist du dann glücklich...?\\ Weil das Licht das uns schützt stärker ist als die Dunkelheit... //Hast du keine Angst das die Dunkelheit das Licht vernichtet...?\\ Nein... //Wieso nicht...?\\ Weil ohne Licht keine Dunkelheit existiert.... ohne Leid kein Glück... //Bist du stark...?\\ Ja.... //Warum...?\\ Weil es Menschen gibt die mich stützen.... //Willst du deinen Weg weitergehen...?\\ Ja... //Was ist deine Aufgabe...?\\ Dem Menschen den ich Liebe Licht zu spenden.... //Wieso lebst du...?\\ Weil ich bei ihm sein will... //Warum bist du hier...?\\ Weil ich versucht habe ihn zu beschützen... //Willst du zurückkehren...?\\ Ja.... //Wer bist du....?\\ Harry Potter.... Ich bin Harry Potter.... Ich bin der Junge der lebt....!!  
  
Und er schlug die Augen auf.  
  
~*~  
  
"Er ist wach!!" "Ruft Dumbledore!!" "Gib ihm doch einer was zu trinken!" Jemand hielt ihm ein Glas an die Lippen, kühles Wasser lief seine Kehle hinunter Begierig schluckte er. Schließlich verschwand das Glas und erspürte wie ihm stattdessen seine Brille wieder aufgesetzt wurde. Plötzlich sah er alles wieder klar. Nahm die Personen um ihn herum wahr. Da war Hermine... Ron.. war das Seamus...? Aber wie kam Seamus hierhin? Wo war er hier? Er blickte sich leicht um... das Krankenzimmer von Hogwarts? Wie kam er hier hin? "Hey Har' du hast ja mal wieder Mist gebaut." Mit Schwung hockte sich Seamus neben den Schwarzhaarigen aufs Bett, wie immer übers ganze Gesicht grinsend. "Sei froh das ich zufällig da war." "Wie..?" Harry verstand nicht. Was war geschehen? "Sanctanum. Erinnerst du dich etwa nicht? Ich war zufällig da, wollte gerade gehen als ich dich und Malfoy gesehen habe. Naja und neugierig wie ich bin ich euch halt gefolgt." Er lacht verlegen. "Wieso warst du dort." Harrys Stimme kratzte als er sprach "Ich hab das Grab meiner Mum besucht." Harry fragte nicht weiter nach. Er hatte die Traurigkeit in Seamus Blick gesehen obwohl dieser versuchte es zu unterdrücken. "Was ist dann passiert?" "erinnerst du dich nicht mehr..?!" "Ich erinnere mich nur noch... an einen Traum..." "Traum? Nene Harry das war kein Traum.... der.." "Seamus... halt die Klappe!" Ron starrte ihn wütend an. Seamus erstarrte einen Moment, zuckte dann jedoch mit den Schultern und stand dann auf. "Dann macht ihr das halt." Hermine trat neben das Bett, doch Hermine schaute sie nicht an starrte nur an die Decke. In ihm schien etwas zu schlummern, eine Erinnerung, doch sie kam nicht hervor.... wieso nicht? Sanft strich sanft mit einer Hand durch seine Haare. "Drac geht es gut Harry. Er hat nichts abbekommen, du hast ihn beschützt... du warst stark genug ihn so beschützen.. hörst du Harry?" "Ja... ja ich höre dich..." Er erinnerte sich... schwach und verschwommen.... Malfoy war aufgetaucht, hatte angegriffen, hatte sie bestrafen wollen... die verbotenen Flüche.. alle drei.. er hatte sie erlebt gestern Abend. Imperio.... Crucio.. Adava Kedabra... Hatte er Draco wirklich beschützen können..? "Soll ich ihn holen? Dumbledore hat ihn raus an die frische Luft geschickt... er hat die letzte Woche die ganze Zeit an deinem Bett gesessen. Er musste endlich mal raus." Harry nickte Ron schwach zu "Danke..." Ron verließ das Zimmer. "Hermine...?" "Ja Harry?!" "Wie lange lag ich hier?" "Fast eine Woche... die Schule hat heute wieder angefangen." "Was ist denn passiert?!" Hermine seufzte. "Naja genau weiß ich es natürlich nicht, war ja nicht da, aber Seamus hat scheinbar gesehen wie Lucius Malfoy aufgetaucht ist und hat das Zauberministerium verständigt. Hat aber ziemlich gedauert. Die Auroren sind dann wirklich in der letzten Sekunde aufgetaucht. Draco ging es zwar gut, aber du warst schwer verletzt. Dumbledore hat erzählt, für die kurzen Momente die du am Bewusstsein geblieben bist hast du dich an nichts erinnert, hast noch nicht mal gewusst wer du bist. Wir hatten schon Angst du hättest dein Gedächtnis verloren." "Das hatte ich auch." "Was...?" "Kurzzeitig hatte ich es wirklich verloren, aber dann... dieser Schutzengelzauber den ihr angewandt habt.. Angelinea... er hat mir geholfen..." "Harry... das ist unmöglich... der Zauber wirkt nur extrem kurz... und ist auch nur ein einziges Mal auf eine Person anwendbar... Er kann dir nicht geholfen haben..." "Oh das kann er sehr wohl Miss Granger." Hermine zuckte zusammen, drehte sich um. Dumbledore stand hinter ihnen "Wie geht es dir Harry?" "Etwas Kopfschmerzen aber es geht...." "Wieso der Zauber bei dir noch immer gewirkt hat, ist aber tatsächlich fraglich... jedoch nicht verwunderlich.... Zauberei ist trotz all der Jahre immer noch ein unerforschtes Gebiet, wie unsere Zauber wirken können wir nie mit Sicherheit sagen..." "Das ist doch bloß eine Ausrede..." "Seamus!" Hermine blickte den Jungen empört an, doch Dumbledore lächelte nur. Seamus zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. "Von wegen unerforschtes Gebiet... es hat doch nie jemand in diese Richtung geforscht. Alle Zauberer hielten sich doch immer für so perfekt das es niemand für nötig gehalten hat, mal zu gucken ob die Zauber wirklich so wirken wie wir es wollen." Aufgebracht verschränkte er die Arme vor seine Brust. "Du hast wohl Recht. Dennoch würde ich dich bitten nun bitte ruhig zu sein." Seamus verstummte augenblicklich. Für einen Moment war es im Raum vollkommen ruhig und Harry konnte hören wie noch immer Regentropfen gegen die Fensterscheibe fielen. "Was ist mit..." Harry brach mitten im Satz ab, doch der alte Schuldirektor verstand ihn auch so. "Lucius Malfoy?" Der schwarzhaarige nickte. "Er wurde vom Zauberministerium geschnappt. Seine Verhandlung war gestern. Er wird noch heute nach Askaban gebracht werden." Harry entspannte sich sichtlich "Gut..." Dumbledore erhobt sich von dem Stuhl neben dem Bett auf dem er sich kurzzeitig niedergelassen hatte. "Du solltest heute und morgen noch liegen bleiben Harry. Deine Wunden sind zwar verheilt, doch dein Körper ist nicht zu geschwächt.", er überlegte einen Moment "Ich denke am besten wäre es wenn du und Mister Malfoy noch die Woche hier bleiben bis die Schule anfängt. Ihnen ist es natürlich erlaubt selbiges zu tun." Fügte er hinzu, an Hermine und Seamus gewandt. Die beiden nickten. In der Tür drehte der Direktor sich noch einmal um, blickte Harry mit einem fast väterlichen Blick an. "Du hast in dem Kampf wirklich Stärke bewiesen Harry. Mehr als jeder andere sie besitzt. Ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich." Dann schloss sich die Tür. "Sag mal Harry... du und Malfoy..." "Draco!" Seamus nickte bestätigend "Du und Draco... ihr liebt euch oder?" Harry zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte er leicht. "Ich liebe ihn... ich weiß jedoch nicht ob das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht..." er winkte Seamus Einwand mit einer leichten Handbewegung ab. "Er ist sich nicht sicher Seam'... wer will es ihm verübeln? Es muss für ihn schwer sein überhaupt zu vertrauen...." "Aber ich vertraue dir..." alle Köpfe drehten sich zur Tür in der Draco und Rons standen, beide durchnässt vom Regen. Der Blonde wandte sich zu Hermine und Seamus "Würdet ihr...?" "Hermine nickte "Aber klar." Dann verließen sie zusammen mit Ron den Raum, ließen Harry und Draco alleine zurück. Harry lächelte. "Hi Drac' wie geht's dir?" Draco antwortete nicht. Stumm trat er an das Krankenbett, strich mit einer Hand durch die schwarzen Haare. Ohne ein wort zu sagen beugte er sich hinunter, küsste Harry zärtlich. "Ich hab gedacht ich hätte dich verloren..."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry spürte wie ihm kleine Regentropfen das Gesicht hinunter liefen, ihm leicht die Sicht verschleierten. Der Regen hatte nachgelassen, war kaum noch wahrnehmbar, doch noch immer fielen unsichtbare Tropfen vom Himmel. Er stand auf einem der vorderen Plätze des Sanctanum, Tränen vermischten sich mit Regen. Leise Schritte näherten sich ihm, verstummten irgendwann, als Draco schließlich neben ihm stand. Eine Weile war es wieder still, doch diese Ruhe war nicht unangenehm, bestand eher aus stillen Einverständnis. "Draco..." "Ja....?!" "Ich verstehe dich sehr wohl..." Der Blonde griff nach Harrys Hand. "Ich weiß..." erneute Stille, Harry lehnte sich leicht an seinen Freund. Sekunde vergingen.. Minuten... Stunden... "Harry?!" "Ja....?" "Ich liebe dich.." In diesem einem Moment hörte es auf zu regnen, versiegten die Tränen des Himmels und die Wolkendecke brach auf, gab die Sicht auf den weißen Marmorstein vor ihnen frei. Die goldenen Strahlen ließen die eingemeißelten Worte leicht glitzern. Harry wandte den Blick von den Namen nicht ab. "Ich liebe dich auch.."  
  
~James und Lilly Potter --- Möge das Licht das ihr uns geschenkt habt, für immer in unserem Herzen sein~  
  
Part 3 end TBC  
  
Im nächsten Teil:  
  
~*~ "Die Frage Harry du dir nun stellen musst ist ob du mit einer Lüge leben willst oder stark genug für die Wahrheit bist."  
  
"Ich werde die Schule verlassen Harry." "Aber das kannst du nicht tun!" betreten blickte Draco zu Boden, in seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen doch seine Stimme war kalt "Hast du wirklich geglaubt unsere Liebe würde für immer halten? Du bist immer noch so naiv wie früher Potter. Märchen haben in der Realität nicht die Kraft zu bestehen. Gib deine kindlichen Träume doch endlich auf." "Was willst du damit sagen?" "Es ist vorbei Potter!"  
  
"Was tust du hier Harry? Wo ist Draco?" "Ich weiß es nicht... Herm?" "Ja...?!" "Ich denke ich bin nicht stark genug die Wahrheit zu ertragen."  
  
Nachwort: *einatmen tu* wow... der Teil war doch mal richtig lang ^^ also da bin ich ja mal selber richtig überrascht ^^. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir dafür die lange Wartezeit *verbeug* über Reviews würde ich mich wahnsinnig freuen ^^ 


	5. Danksagungen

INFO: Also ich hab mir mal gedacht ich muss mich bei den Leuten bedanken die mir zum letzten Kapitel einen Kommentar geschrieben haben und mache das nun, weil ich gerade ne Freistunde habe auf diesen Weg. Zum einen möchte ich vorher noch sagen, dass das nächste Kapitel jetzt definitiv das letzte ist und aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach ein Sad-End haben wird. Aber keine Bange. es wir noch nen Epilog für die Romantiker geben, mit einem Happy End, ob dieser Epilog jedoch ein alternativ Ende sein wird oder an den vierten Teil anschließt weiß ich noch nicht. Zum zweiten möchte ich mich für die vielen comments noch mal allgemein bedanken, ich weiß das ich mich nicht bei jedem einzeln bedanken konnte aber bei einigen Sachen musste ich jetzt mal meinen Senf dazugeben ^^ Diese Geschichte war meine erfolgreichste bisher und ich hätte damit wirklich nicht gerechnet. domo arigatou ^^  
  
  
  
@ Sweet Cherry vielen Dank für deine lieben und aufbauenden Kommentare, es freut mich wirklich das dir die Story so sehr gefällt und das du meinen Stil magst, solches Lob und solch lieben comments helfen einem immer, weiter zu schreiben und nicht so schnell aufzugeben, ob von der Länge her das nächste Kapitel auch so lang ist weiß ich nicht da eine Freudnin mich darauf angesprochen hat, wollte ich auch noch mal hier darauf eingehen, du hast in deinem letzten Kommentar zu meiner fanfiction geschrieben, das ich mir keinen Kopf machen soll weil mir die fanfiction nicht gefällt hauptsache den Lesern gefällt sie. Eben genau das ist nicht meine Meinung. Die meisten meiner fanfiction sind für mich eine Art Ventil, weil ich schreibe um meine Gefühle und Ereignisse in meinem Leben zu verarbeiten, meistens schreibe ich nur für mich selbst, weil ich mir selbst etwas beweisen will oder aus anderen Gründen, deshalb bin ich meistens unzufrieden wenn mir meine eigenen Fanfiction nicht gefallen. *verbeug* vielen dank  
  
@ Matjes eigentlich hatte ich auch vor das ganze zu beschreiben. nur hätte ich dann sicherlich noch ein bis zwei Wochen gebraucht. ich werde den vierten Teil jetzt erst einmal einfach so schreiben, ohne noch darüber zu berichten was genau passiert ist, es wird vielleicht in Gesprächen erwähnt werden und einige Einzelheiten noch erklärt, aber der Schwerpunkt des nächstens Teil liegt wie schon die Aussicht am Ende zeigt auf einer anderen Thematik. Wenn ich mit dem Teil fertig bin werde ich mir mal anschauen ob es an irgendeiner Stelle passt das ganze als Rückblick zu schildern ^^ jedenfalls vielen Dank für das Lob ^^  
  
@ Feary also erstmal habe ich natürlich ganz und gar nichts dagegen wenn du mir du mir einen Roman als Kommentar schreibst ^^ nene da freu ich mich sogar drüber ^^, aber ich freue mich wirklich über das Lob. Ich hab die fanfiction ja nicht nur hier hochgeladen sondern auch auf Animexx und es zeigt sich ja schon das immer weniger die Fanfiction lesen. Dennoch bin ich natürlich nicht unzufrieden bei den vielen Kommentaren die ich bekomme, und wenn ich so einen lieben wie von dir kriege freu ich mich natürlich gleich doppelt ^^ Wie schon im Vorwort erwähnt möchte ich halt nicht das es so eine endlos Geschichte wird. dafür halte ich mich einfach nicht für gut genug und dafür habe ich die fanfiction auch nicht geschrieben. ich hoffe du verstehst das .  
  
@Mael vielen Dank hab mich sehr über das Lob gefreut ^^  
  
@Devils-Daugthers ist schon blamabel wenn man jemanden für einen falschen Buchstaben anmeckern will und dann selbst kein vernünftiges Deutsch hinbekommt nicht wahr? Leute wie du sind wirklich bemitleidenswert.... denkst du eigentlich irgendjemand hört auf dich? Bei solchen Kommentaren stehen die meisten Autoren nun wirklich drüber. Und dein Kommentar bei Misus Fanfiction ist nun wirklich eine absolute Frechheit. Solltest du Slash fanfiction oder allgemein Harry Potter Fanfiction nicht ausstehen können kann man das auch normal ausdrücken. *kopschüttel* wenn du dich nicht anders ausdrücken kannst tust du mir wirklich leid. 


	6. Kapitel 4a I'm alone

Titel: Secrets of a lonely heart Part 4 (Slash) Autor: cristall Teil: 4a/4 (Ende) Pairings: Draco/Harry, Hermine/Ron Warnings: Slash (flieht ihr intoleranten), depri, OOC (aufs extremste.*drop*), Sad-end Serie: Harry Potter Email: cristall_myra@web.de Genre: Romantik/Drama/Fantasy Veröffentlichung: www.fanfiction.net, www.animexx.de, www.abc-harry-potter- online.de, diverse kleinere Archive, fragt mich bitte wenn ihr es in ein anderes Archiv übernehmen wollt. Disclaimer: gehört mir nicht, ich hab mir die Charas lediglich geliehen und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld WICHTIG: Dies hier soll nur der beweis sein das ich nicht untätig rumsitze, hab sogar schon ein Stückchen weitergeschrieben aber ich habe momentan ein absolutes tief.. also nicht wütend sein das es so lange dauert. *verbeug* ich beeile mich wirklich... den Epilog hab ich auch schon begonnen... des weiteren hab ich das erste Kapitel meiner Oliver/Harry fertig ^^ Kommentar: *grins* ich hab mich um entschieden *rumhüpf* also.. eigentlich war ja ein Epilog geplant... den wird es aber nicht geben ^^ nein, nein... keine Angst... die Story wird mit diesem Teil ganz bestimmt nicht aufhören.. aber sie wird unter diesem Titel und in dieser Zeit nicht weiter spielen, sprich es wird eine, wahrscheinlich dreiteilige, Fortsetzung geben die in der Zukunft der beiden spielt. Deshalb hat dieser Teil auch kein wirkliches Sad sondern eher ein offenes Ende... Kommentar 2: Also diese Vorschau auf den nächsten Teil habt ihr also fies gefunden ja?! Naja... ich hab unten dennoch eine Vorschau zur Fortsetzung dran gehangen. Kommentar 3: Also mal in aller Öffentlichkeit zu dem Kommentar von Devils- Daughters den ich auf ff.net bekommen habe... ich hab mich über dich echt schlappgelacht... du drohst mir das ich es nicht wagen soll eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben *g* hier ist sie ^^ als wenn irgendjemand ein solch idiotischer Spam abhalten würde... Kommentar 4: kommt noch  
  
Widmung: kommt noch  
  
Secrets of a lonely heart Part 4 (Slash)  
  
"Hast du schon gehört? Die Starsk soll in den Ferien was mit diesem blonden Kerl aus der zweiten angefangen haben?!" "Nein ernsthaft, dieses kleine Kind, das sich nie benehmen kann? Was denkt die sich denn dabei? Innerhalb von zwei Wochen ist das doch sowieso vorbei.." "Denkst du wirklich? Das hast du bei Sandy und tim auch gesagt und schau sie sind immer noch zusammen." "Quatsch die sind doch schon seit ner Woche auseinander?" "Ach red doch nicht... ich hab die doch gestern noch im zweiten Stock rumknutschen sehen?!" "Erzähl mal... und du bist dir sicher das sie das waren?" "Aber natürlich... hör zu.." Harry lauschte den Mädchen die im Gemeinschaftsraum an ihm vorbeiliefen nur mit halben Ohr. Er saß auf einer der Bänke im Schulhof, versteckt durch einige Bäume, starrte angestrengt in sein Buch ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort wirklich wahrzunehmen. Wofür hatte er eigentlich Wahrsagen behalten? Das Fach brachte ihm doch sowieso nichts. Wütend nahm er das Buch, knallte es zu. Verspannt legte er den Kopf zurück, atmete tief ein und aus, schloss die Augen. Er war so müde... Sein Körper verlangte nach Erholung und einer Auszeit, doch er hatte nicht die Zeit ihm diese Ruhe zu gönnen. Zu viel Stress herrschte momentan. Gelächter erreichte sein Ohr, er hörte Stimmen die ihm wohlbekannt waren. Er öffnete die Augen schielte durch die Büsche auf den Hof. Einige Slytherins durchquerten diesen. Arrogant hatten sie die Köpfe gehoben, schritten überheblich durch die Menge, ohne auf ihre Mitschüler zu lachen. Harry verfolgte die Gruppe mit seinen Blicken, blonde Haare fingen seinen Blick ein und für einen kurzen Moment trafen graue Augen die seinen. Es fiel ihm nicht schwer in diesen Augen zu lesen. Für alle anderen mochten sie leer und kalt aussehen, doch er konnte alle möglichen Empfindungen in ihnen sehen. Trauer, Freude, Angst, Leid... und in dem Moment in dem sich ihre Blicke trafen sah er auch gleichzeitig Liebe und ein unendliches Verlangen bei ihm zu sein. Für einen Moment blieb die Zeit stehen und es gab nur noch sie zwei, sie zwei allein auf der weiten Welt. Der Wind wehte in diesem Moment nur für sie, das Wasser bewegte sich nur für sie, das Feuer brannte nur für sie.... und auch die Erde schien in diesem einen Moment nur für sie zu existieren. Für einen kleinen kurzen Augenblick stahl sich ein Lächeln auf die blassen Lippen des blonden, wurde von Harry erwidert, dann war es wieder verschwunden und die Welt begann wieder sich zu bewegen. Harry blickte Draco nach bis er mit der Gruppe Slytherins um die Ecke gebogen, verschwunden war. Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte schwer. Er vermisste Draco. Seit die Schulzeit wieder begonnen hatte sahen sie sich kaum noch. Sie hatten beschlossen ihre Beziehung nicht offiziell zu zeigen. Nein eigentlich... eigentlich hatten sie es noch nicht mal beschlossen, es war einfach so gekommen und keiner von ihnen hatte den Versuch unternommen etwas zu ändern. Warum auch...? Es war doch alles okay so wie es war, jeder von ihnen war glücklich... das waren sie doch? ~*~  
  
Dunkelheit hielt das Schloss umfangen. Wie ein Herr aus Geistern drangen die Schatten in jede Ecke, raubten jedem auch noch so großem Licht die Kraft zu bestehen. Die Kerzen in den Schlafzimmern waren ebenso erloschen wie die Feuer in den Gemeinschaftslichtern, die schwebenden Laternen auf den Gängen und die Weg weisenden Lichter an den Wegen im Garten. Und über all dem lag der Schleier des Schlafes, erfüllt von wunderschönen Träumen, grausamen Alpträumen und einem Hauch des Paradieses. Fast schon erwartete der schwarzhaarige plötzliche Elfen vor sich zu sehen die ihn an der Hand nehmen und ins Himmelsreich führen würden, als er sich langsam aufrichtete, die Wärme seines Bettes verließ und die schlafenden Gesichter seiner Mitbewohner betrachtete. Sie sahen so friedlich aus und für einen winzigen Moment, nur für einen kurzen Augenblick da ließ sich Harry von diesem Zauber mitreißen, den trügerischen Frieden auf sich wirken und vergaß das Böse außerhalb des Schlosses, vergaß all seine Sorgen und Probleme... er folgte den silbernen Lichtern in seinen Innerem ließ sich von ihnen leiten und führen, in der Hoffnung nur einen winzigen, ersehnten Blick auf den Himmel werfen zu können. Doch mit einem verschwand der Zauber, der Frieden der ihn umgeben hatte, ließ ihn zurück, in der kalten Realität, ohne Schutz... und ohne jegliche Hoffnung. Zitternd saß der Junge auf dem Bett, die Beine an den Körper gezogen, sich mit den Händen im Stoff der Decken festkrallend, geschützt durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge seines Bettes. Stumme Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter, brannten in seine Augen. Die Haut der Wangen glänzte rötlich, gereizt durch die Hände, die ungeduldig immer und immer wieder die Tränen weg strichen. Er wußte selbst nicht genau warum er weinte... eigentlich... eigentlich hatte er die ganze Zeit gedacht er wäre glücklich. Voldemort war weit weg... er hatte Freunde... und er hatte die Liebe entdeckt... Nein er hatte an seinem Glück nicht gezweifelt. Und dennoch saß er in diesem Moment da, weinend wie selten zuvor in seinem Leben. Doch auch wenn er nicht wußte warum er weinte... fühlte er sich durch die plötzlichen Tränen unendlich erleichtert.  
  
~*~  
  
Seine Schritte waren lautlos als er die Treppe hinunterschlich. Der Tarnumhang lag fast ohne jegliches Gewicht auf seinen Schultern, ließ ihn eins werden mit seiner Umgebung. Er beeilte sich nicht. Er hatte noch mehr als genug Zeit. Meist war er sowieso viel zu früh am Treffpunkt. Doch heute sollte es anders sein. Der Gemeinschaftssaal der Gryffindors war nicht leer... und er war auch nicht dunkel. Ein munteres Feuer brannte in dem Kamin, erfüllte den Raum mit Wärme und Leicht und ließ Harry die Silhouetten zweier Personen erkennen die schweigend in den Kaminen saßen. Für einen Moment dachte er, es wären nur zwei Gryffindors die keinen Schlaf hatten finden können und nun hier saßen, redeten und versuchten in den Flammen des Feuers den Weg ins Traumland zu finden, doch als die beiden sich erhoben und zu ihm blickten erkannte er das er sich geirrt hatte. Mit einer stummen Bewegung zog er den Mantel aus. "Deine Augen sind ganz rot Harry.. du hast geweint." Hermine stellte dies ohne jegliches Mitleid, ohne jegliches Erstaunen fest sondern klar und sachlich, wie als hätte sie es erwartet Harry in einem solchen Zustand anzutreffen. Doch plötzlich änderte sich ihr Blick wandelte von kühl zu besorgt als sie näher an ihm herantrat und ihm kurz über die Wange strich. "Du zerstörst dich selbst Harry." Er senkte den Blick, nicht fähig sie direkt anzublicken. "Ich weiß..." und erst in diesem Moment, in dem er leise die Worte flüsterte und ihm von neuem Tränen über die Wangen liefen, da registrierte er es erst selbst, wie sehr ihn das alles bedrückte. Weinend ließ er sich von Ron in die Arme schließen, stand zitternd an ihn gedrückt da, während Hermine neben ihnen stand ihm sanft über den Rücken strich. "ich kann nicht mehr.. ich kann einfach nicht mehr." Er bemerkte nicht den fragenden Blick der zwischen seinen besten Freunden hin und her ging. "Die Frage Harry die du dir nun stellen musst ist ob du mit einer Lüge leben willst oder stark genug für die Wahrheit bist." Harry zitterte noch immer. Er saß auf dem Sessel, die Knie angezogen, in der selben Hilfe suchenden Position wie schon vorhin auf seinem Bett. Deutlich konnten Hermine und Ron seinen zerbrochenen Geist sehen den er nun nicht länger verstecken konnte. "Hörst du mir zu Harry?" Hermine kniete sich vor ihm nieder, strich ihm die verschwitzten Haare aus der Stirn. Er nickte "du musst dich entscheiden Harry. Entweder du.. ihr sagt allen die Wahrheit.. oder.. oder ihr solltet besser..." sie stockte sprach es nicht aus, doch Harry begriff was sie sagen wollte. Ron trat neben ihm, legte ihn eine Hand auf die Schulter, freundlich, tröstend doch auf eine gewisse Art und Weise auch fordernd. "Harry... willst du wirklich gehen? Er war die letzten beiden Abende schon nicht da und.." Harry stand auf, blickte Ron wütend an. "Er wird kommen!" Dann verließ er den Raum, ohne sich ein weiteres Mal umzublicken. Harry sollte im Astronomieturm lange auf Draco warten, die ganze Nacht dort verbringen. Doch Draco sollte an diesem Abend nicht kommen und auch am folgendem nicht. Es sollte eine lange Zeit vergehen bevor Draco Malfoy im Astronomieturm auftauchte. Und als er auftauchte... sollte alles anders sein als es einmal gewesen war.  
  
~*~  
  
Es war Herbst geworden. Harry stellte diese Tatsache ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung fest. Normalerweise freute er sich über den Herbst. Er bewies das es bald Winter werden würde. Und das war definitiv Harrys Lieblingsjahreszeit. Der schwarzhaarige seufzte leicht, wandte sich dann vom Fenster ab. Dieses Jahr freute er sich definitiv nicht über den Herbst.. und er freute sich auch nicht auf den Winter. Denn dieses Jahr zu Weihnachten würde er alleine sein. Nicht das er vorher nicht auch schon alleine gewesen war. Weihachten war er meist einer der wenigen Gryffindors die hier blieben, doch dieses Jahr war es anders. Denn dieses Jahr, das Jahr in dem er erfahren hatte was es hieß nicht alleine zu sein, dieses Jahr würde die Einsamkeit noch mehr schmerzen als jemals zuvor, dass wußte er schon jetzt, wo er hinaus geblickt hatte in die Herbstlandschaft, die von dünnen Wolken verdeckte Sonne gesehen hatte, die roten Blätter die vom Wind durch die Luft getragen wurden. Draco sprach nicht mehr mit ihm. Harry musste fast lächeln als er bemerkte das er diesen Gedanken inzwischen ohne jeglichen Schmerz, ohne Bitternis sprechen konnte, doch er schaffte es nicht zu lächeln. Gut, vielleicht doch nicht ganz ohne Schmerz. Doch Harry hatte beschlossen zu vergessen. Er hatte gehofft... natürlich hatte er gehofft es würde länger dauern als diese wenigen Tage, er hatte geglaubt... geglaubt das sie all dies aushalten würden, das ihre Liebe stark genug sein würde. Aber hatte auch gewusst.. gewusst, dass diese Liebe nicht bestehen konnte. Tief in sich hatte er es gewusst und nur nicht wahr haben wollen. Und nun stand er hier oben im Astronomieturm. Der Ort an dem er so viele Abende gesessen und gewartet hatte.. ohne sich auch nur einen Moment zu gestatten zu zweifeln. Nach und nach war er zerbrochen, dass wußte er nun. Und er akzeptierte es. Denn nun stand er wieder, aufrecht und mit erhobenem Haupt. Harry war stolz darauf. Das gab er ohne Zögern zu. Viele hatten geglaubt er hätte verloren auch wenn die meisten den Grund nicht gekannt hatten. Doch niemand hatte die Blässe in seinem Gesicht, die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen, den abgemagerten Körper, die Lustlosigkeit des Jungen und die Ausdruckslosigkeit seiner Augen übersehen können. Auch Draco Malfoy nicht. Im Nachhinein war Harry sich sicher, dass es tatsächlich die Gleichgültigkeit des Slytherins war, die ihn nachher die Wahrheit hatte erkennen lassen. Vielleicht hätte er ewig auf Draco gewartet hätte er nur ab und zu einen aufmunternden Blick von diesem bekomme, ein kleine Geste die ihm gezeigt hätte, dass er dem Blonden noch immer etwas bedeutet. Doch er hatte kein Zeichen bekommen, noch nicht einmal Boshaftigkeiten. Alle Bemerkungen Dracos, all die spitzen Pfeile die er sonst zu dem Gryffindor gesandt hatte sie waren verschwunden. Fast so als hätte Draco Malfoy vergessen, das Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt überhaupt existierte. Es hatte einen Monat gedauert. Ein Monat bevor Harry geschafft hatte seinem Geist den Gang zu verwehren und ihn zu zwingen im Gryffindor Turm zu bleiben. Einen Monat hatte es gedauert bis er nicht mehr jeden Abend in den Astronomieturm gegangen war um dort zu warten und zu hoffen... und einen weiteren Monat hatte es gedauert bis er es geschafft hatte den Turm erneut zu betreten. Doch nun stand er hier. Stark wie er es früher einmal gewesen war... vielleicht sogar stärker als jemals zuvor, denn er hatte den Schmerz kennengelernt den es bereiten konnte wenn man liebte und vertraute. Später war er sich sicher, dass er gewusst hatte das er an diesem Tag kommen würde. Das er gewusst hatte, dass er diesmal nicht umsonst warten würde. Ob es nun die Sicht war, Zufall oder irgendetwas anderes, er dachte nie darüber nach. Vielleicht gab es Dinge, die man auch als Zauberer besser unbedacht lassen sollte. Doch was auch immer es gewesen war, es hatte ihn geführt... und Harry war sein Leben lang dankbar darüber. Er zuckte nicht zusammen als die Tür geöffnet wurde und er war auch nicht überrascht als er erkannte wer eintrat. Draco Malfoy schenkte dem schwarzhaarigen einen überheblichen Blick, betrachtete ihn einen Moment interessiert. Fast amüsiert stellte Harry fest, das es seit langem das erste Mal war das Draco ihm eine solche Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. "Potter." Die Stimme des Blonden klang kalt... doch Harry vermeinte für eine Moment Unsicherheit in seinem Blick zu sehen. "Malfoy." Harry schaffte es nicht, seine Belustigung aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Eine flüchtige Handbewegung des Blonden reichte aus, damit Crabe und Goyle verschwanden. Dann standen sie sich gegenüber, schweigend und den anderen musternd. Und plötzlich fühlte Harry unter all seinem Selbstbewusstsein eine unheimliche Angst. "Also?! Du willst scheinbar reden." Ohne eine sichtbare Regung ging Draco an Harry vorbei, blickte aus dem Fenster an dem Harry bis vor kurzem noch gestanden hatte. "das wollte ich, ja." Dann wieder Stille. Harry wollte etwas sagen, wollte Draco fragen... ihn nach allem fragen.. wollte ihn bitten. Doch er verbat es sich selbst. Es war vorbei. Damit hatte er sich abgefunden. Warum tat es dann so weh mit Draco alleine zu sein, ihm nah zu sein und doch wieder so fern? Er erwiderte auf die Bemerkung des Slytherins nichts. Draco erklärte sich also endlich bereit zu reden? Gut dann sollte er das tun. "Du warst die letzten Abende gar nicht hier." Das überraschte Harry nun. Draco hatte gewusst das er jeden Abend hier gewartet hatte? Plötzlich war er wütend. Der Blonde hatte ihn absichtlich so leiden lassen?! "Es gab keinen Grund dafür." Zum ersten Mal blickte Draco Harry nun in die Augen, die grauen Augen sahen verletzt aus. Harry kümmerte es nicht, zumindest redete er sich das ein. Seiner Meinung nach hatte Draco es verdient so zu leiden. "Es gab also keinen Grund ja?!" Harry blickte zu Boden. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr weiter in der Lage den Blick zu erwidern. Ich bin stark.. ich bin stark.. ich bin stark.. immer wieder redete er sich diese Worte ein, doch es brachte nichts, er schaffte es nicht den Blick zu heben. "Harry..." Der Körper des schwarzhaarigen erzitterte. Er wollte nicht mehr so genannt werden. Nicht von ihm... es tat weh.. es tat weh das seine Stimme plötzlich so sanft war, das er so nahe bei ihm stand, immer näher kam, es tat weh den Atem des anderen zu spüren wie er sanft über seine Wange strich, es tat weh sich zu erinnern. "Lass das bitte... ich kann das nicht mehr..." Ich bin stark.. immer leiser wurde die Stimme. "Harry.." er kam noch näher. Und plötzlich konnte Harry wieder die Vertrautheit spüren die er damals noch so genossen hatte, doch jetzt erfüllte sie ihn nur mit Schmerz und mit Sehnsucht. Er fühlte eine Hand die durch seine Haare strich wollte sie wegstoßen, doch er schaffte es noch nicht einmal seinen Arm zu heben. "Nicht.." Draco ignorierte seine Einwände, beugte sich herunter, küsste Harry, sanft und zärtlich, ein Kuss erfüllt von Trauer und Sehnsucht. Im ersten Moment wollte Harry den blonden von sich stoßen. Es tat weh... Doch sein Körper reagierte anders als er wollte, zog Draco näher an sich heran, erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich und fordernd. Dann löste Malfoy den Kuss, blickte Harry stumm an. Seine eine Hand lag noch immer in schwarzen Haaren, die andere auf der Hüfte des jüngeren. Harry hatte beide Arme um Dracos Taille geschlungen. Mit einem Male wurde sich Harry all der kleinen Geräusche im Raum war, dem Heulen des Windes an den Fenster, das leise Gemurmel Dracos Leibwachen die in angemessenem Abstand draußen vor der Tür standen, die dumpfen Laute und Rufe die durch die wände drangen, im Ravenclaws Gemeinschaftsraum unter ihnen musste gerade gefeiert werden ... und dem Herzschlag Dracos. "Ich wollte dich nie verletzen." Harry hörte die Worte kaum und schaffte es auch nicht über sie nachzudenken denn es dauerte nur Sekunden bis sich Dracos Lippen erneut auf die seinen legten. Diesmal nur für Sekunden, leicht wie eine Feder. Dann löste er sich aus der Umarmung. Harry sprach ohne zu denken, alles in seinem Kopf schien sich zu drehen. "Das scheint alles wie ein Abschied." Draco auf dem Weg zur Tür drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um. "Ich werde die Schule verlassen Harry. Meine Kutsche wartet vor dem Tor" "Aber das kannst du nicht tun!" betreten blickte Draco zu Boden, in seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen doch seine Stimme war kalt "Hast du wirklich geglaubt unsere Liebe würde für immer halten? Du bist immer noch so naiv wie früher Potter. Märchen haben in der Realität nicht die Kraft zu bestehen. Gib deine kindlichen Träume doch endlich auf." "Was willst du damit sagen?" "Es ist vorbei Potter!", dann verließ er den Raum und Harry konnte die schritte von drei Personen hören wie sie sich immer weiter entfernten, leiser wurden bis sie verklungen waren. Minutenlang starrte er nur auf die Tür, bis irgendwann seine Knie nachgaben, er unsanft auf dem Boden landete. Draco war weg.. er war einfach weg.. verschwunden.. und es tat weh... doch plötzlich richtete sich Harry auf, blickte entschlossen drein, rannte die Treppe hinunter. Nein! Das wollte er nicht! Er würde zu Draco gehen, er würde ihn aufhalten. Er würde es schaffen. Er war stark.  
  
TBC 


	7. Kapitel 4 Komplett Wir sind stark

Titel: Secrets of a lonely heart Part 4 (Slash)  
  
Autor: cristall  
  
Teil: 4/4 (Ende)  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, Hermine/Ron  
  
Warnings: Slash (flieht ihr intoleranten), depri, OOC (aufs extremste.*drop*), Sad-end  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Email: cristall_myra@web.de  
  
Genre: Romantik/Drama/Fantasy  
  
Veröffentlichung: www.fanfiction.net, www.animexx.de, www.abc-harry-potter- online.de, diverse kleinere Archive, fragt mich bitte wenn ihr es in ein anderes Archiv übernehmen wollt.  
  
Disclaimer: gehört mir nicht, ich hab mir die Charas lediglich geliehen und ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld WICHTIG: Dies hier soll nur der beweis sein das ich nicht untätig rumsitze, hab sogar schon ein Stückchen weitergeschrieben aber ich habe momentan ein absolutes tief.. also nicht wütend sein das es so lange dauert.  
  
Kommentar: *grins* ich hab mich um entschieden *rumhüpf* also.. eigentlich war ja ein Epilog geplant... den wird es aber nicht geben ^^ nein, nein... keine Angst... die Story wird mit diesem Teil ganz bestimmt nicht aufhören.. aber sie wird unter diesem Titel und in dieser Zeit nicht weiter spielen, sprich es wird eine, wahrscheinlich dreiteilige, Fortsetzung geben die in der Zukunft der beiden spielt. Deshalb hat dieser Teil auch kein wirkliches Sad sondern eher ein offenes Ende...  
  
Kommentar 2: Also diese Vorschau auf den nächsten Teil habt ihr also fies gefunden ja?! Naja... ich hab unten dennoch eine Vorschau zur Fortsetzung dran gehangen.  
  
Kommentar 3: Also mal in aller Öffentlichkeit zu dem Kommentar von Devils- Daughters den ich auf ff.net bekommen habe... ich hab mich über dich echt schlappgelacht... du drohst mir das ich es nicht wagen soll eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben *g* hier ist sie ^^ als wenn irgendjemand ein solch idiotischer Spam abhalten würde...  
  
Kommentar 4: also ich bin fertig *freu* die Leute von ff.net kennen ja schon einen Teil der Fanfiction, die anderen bekommen ihn jetzt zu sehen ^^ ich weiß dass Ende ist gewöhnungsbedürftig und mein Stil ist extrem mies... aber wie gesagt hatte ich ein Schreibtief... tut mir leid...  
  
Kommentar 5: Ich denke der erste Teil des Epilogs wird bald kommen... macht mir nämlich Spaß den zu schreiben ^^  
  
Kommentar 6: Ich mag Harry wie er gegen Ende der Fanfiction ist ^^  
  
Kommentar 7: Ich möchte mich einmal bedanken bei all den Leuten die mir bei den letzten Teilen einen Kommentar geschrieben haben und mich während die Fanfiction gelaufen ist unterstützt haben *verbeug* ohne eure Kommentare hätte ich nie weitergeschrieben ^^  
  
Widmung: also zum einen Kyoko-chan ^^, für ihr Gemeckere an meinen Rechtschreibfehlern, für ihre Lachanfälle, für das Besoffen sein ohne Alkohol, für die schlaflosen Nächte, für die Geistergespräche... danke für alles Dann Selene, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich mit dem Slashfieber angesteckt habe ^^ Und Matjes, für die vielen Kommentare  
  
Und allen die mir einen Kommentar geschrieben haben  
  
Secrets of a lonely heart Part 4 (Slash)  
  
"Hast du schon gehört? Die Starsk soll in den Ferien was mit diesem blonden Kerl aus der zweiten angefangen haben?!" "Nein ernsthaft, dieses kleine Kind, das sich nie benehmen kann? Was denkt die sich denn dabei? Innerhalb von zwei Wochen ist das doch sowieso vorbei.." "Denkst du wirklich? Das hast du bei Sandy und tim auch gesagt und schau sie sind immer noch zusammen." "Quatsch die sind doch schon seit ner Woche auseinander?" "Ach red doch nicht... ich hab die doch gestern noch im zweiten Stock rumknutschen sehen?!" "Erzähl mal... und du bist dir sicher das sie das waren?" "Aber natürlich... hör zu.." Harry lauschte den Mädchen die im Gemeinschaftsraum an ihm vorbeiliefen nur mit halben Ohr. Er saß auf einer der Bänke im Schulhof, versteckt durch einige Bäume, starrte angestrengt in sein Buch ohne auch nur ein einziges Wort wirklich wahrzunehmen. Wofür hatte er eigentlich Wahrsagen behalten? Das Fach brachte ihm doch sowieso nichts. Wütend nahm er das Buch, knallte es zu. Verspannt legte er den Kopf zurück, atmete tief ein und aus, schloss die Augen. Er war so müde... Sein Körper verlangte nach Erholung und einer Auszeit, doch er hatte nicht die Zeit ihm diese Ruhe zu gönnen. Zu viel Stress herrschte momentan. Gelächter erreichte sein Ohr, er hörte Stimmen die ihm wohlbekannt waren. Er öffnete die Augen schielte durch die Büsche auf den Hof. Einige Slytherins durchquerten diesen. Arrogant hatten sie die Köpfe gehoben, schritten überheblich durch die Menge, ohne auf ihre Mitschüler zu lachen. Harry verfolgte die Gruppe mit seinen Blicken, blonde Haare fingen seinen Blick ein und für einen kurzen Moment trafen graue Augen die seinen. Es fiel ihm nicht schwer in diesen Augen zu lesen. Für alle anderen mochten sie leer und kalt aussehen, doch er konnte alle möglichen Empfindungen in ihnen sehen. Trauer, Freude, Angst, Leid... und in dem Moment in dem sich ihre Blicke trafen sah er auch gleichzeitig Liebe und ein unendliches Verlangen bei ihm zu sein. Für einen Moment blieb die Zeit stehen und es gab nur noch sie zwei, sie zwei allein auf der weiten Welt. Der Wind wehte in diesem Moment nur für sie, das Wasser bewegte sich nur für sie, das Feuer brannte nur für sie.... und auch die Erde schien in diesem einen Moment nur für sie zu existieren. Für einen kleinen kurzen Augenblick stahl sich ein Lächeln auf die blassen Lippen des blonden, wurde von Harry erwidert, dann war es wieder verschwunden und die Welt begann wieder sich zu bewegen. Harry blickte Draco nach bis er mit der Gruppe Slytherins um die Ecke gebogen, verschwunden war. Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte schwer. Er vermisste Draco. Seit die Schulzeit wieder begonnen hatte sahen sie sich kaum noch. Sie hatten beschlossen ihre Beziehung nicht offiziell zu zeigen. Nein eigentlich... eigentlich hatten sie es noch nicht mal beschlossen, es war einfach so gekommen und keiner von ihnen hatte den Versuch unternommen etwas zu ändern. Warum auch...? Es war doch alles okay so wie es war, jeder von ihnen war glücklich... das waren sie doch? ~*~  
  
Dunkelheit hielt das Schloss umfangen. Wie ein Herr aus Geistern drangen die Schatten in jede Ecke, raubten jedem auch noch so großem Licht die Kraft zu bestehen. Die Kerzen in den Schlafzimmern waren ebenso erloschen wie die Feuer in den Gemeinschaftslichtern, die schwebenden Laternen auf den Gängen und die Weg weisenden Lichter an den Wegen im Garten. Und über all dem lag der Schleier des Schlafes, erfüllt von wunderschönen Träumen, grausamen Alpträumen und einem Hauch des Paradieses. Fast schon erwartete der schwarzhaarige plötzliche Elfen vor sich zu sehen die ihn an der Hand nehmen und ins Himmelsreich führen würden, als er sich langsam aufrichtete, die Wärme seines Bettes verließ und die schlafenden Gesichter seiner Mitbewohner betrachtete. Sie sahen so friedlich aus und für einen winzigen Moment, nur für einen kurzen Augenblick da ließ sich Harry von diesem Zauber mitreißen, den trügerischen Frieden auf sich wirken und vergaß das Böse außerhalb des Schlosses, vergaß all seine Sorgen und Probleme... er folgte den silbernen Lichtern in seinen Innerem ließ sich von ihnen leiten und führen, in der Hoffnung nur einen winzigen, ersehnten Blick auf den Himmel werfen zu können. Doch mit einem verschwand der Zauber, der Frieden der ihn umgeben hatte, ließ ihn zurück, in der kalten Realität, ohne Schutz... und ohne jegliche Hoffnung. Zitternd saß der Junge auf dem Bett, die Beine an den Körper gezogen, sich mit den Händen im Stoff der Decken festkrallend, geschützt durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge seines Bettes. Stumme Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter, brannten in seine Augen. Die Haut der Wangen glänzte rötlich, gereizt durch die Hände, die ungeduldig immer und immer wieder die Tränen weg strichen. Er wußte selbst nicht genau warum er weinte... eigentlich... eigentlich hatte er die ganze Zeit gedacht er wäre glücklich. Voldemort war weit weg... er hatte Freunde... und er hatte die Liebe entdeckt... Nein er hatte an seinem Glück nicht gezweifelt. Und dennoch saß er in diesem Moment da, weinend wie selten zuvor in seinem Leben. Doch auch wenn er nicht wußte warum er weinte... fühlte er sich durch die plötzlichen Tränen unendlich erleichtert.  
  
~*~  
  
Seine Schritte waren lautlos als er die Treppe hinunterschlich. Der Tarnumhang lag fast ohne jegliches Gewicht auf seinen Schultern, ließ ihn eins werden mit seiner Umgebung. Er beeilte sich nicht. Er hatte noch mehr als genug Zeit. Meist war er sowieso viel zu früh am Treffpunkt. Doch heute sollte es anders sein. Der Gemeinschaftssaal der Gryffindors war nicht leer... und er war auch nicht dunkel. Ein munteres Feuer brannte in dem Kamin, erfüllte den Raum mit Wärme und Leicht und ließ Harry die Silhouetten zweier Personen erkennen die schweigend in den Kaminen saßen. Für einen Moment dachte er, es wären nur zwei Gryffindors die keinen Schlaf hatten finden können und nun hier saßen, redeten und versuchten in den Flammen des Feuers den Weg ins Traumland zu finden, doch als die beiden sich erhoben und zu ihm blickten erkannte er das er sich geirrt hatte. Mit einer stummen Bewegung zog er den Mantel aus. "Deine Augen sind ganz rot Harry.. du hast geweint." Hermine stellte dies ohne jegliches Mitleid, ohne jegliches Erstaunen fest sondern klar und sachlich, wie als hätte sie es erwartet Harry in einem solchen Zustand anzutreffen. Doch plötzlich änderte sich ihr Blick wandelte von kühl zu besorgt als sie näher an ihm herantrat und ihm kurz über die Wange strich. "Du zerstörst dich selbst Harry." Er senkte den Blick, nicht fähig sie direkt anzublicken. "Ich weiß..." und erst in diesem Moment, in dem er leise die Worte flüsterte und ihm von neuem Tränen über die Wangen liefen, da registrierte er es erst selbst, wie sehr ihn das alles bedrückte. Weinend ließ er sich von Ron in die Arme schließen, stand zitternd an ihn gedrückt da, während Hermine neben ihnen stand ihm sanft über den Rücken strich. "ich kann nicht mehr.. ich kann einfach nicht mehr." Er bemerkte nicht den fragenden Blick der zwischen seinen besten Freunden hin und her ging. "Die Frage Harry die du dir nun stellen musst ist ob du mit einer Lüge leben willst oder stark genug für die Wahrheit bist." Harry zitterte noch immer. Er saß auf dem Sessel, die Knie angezogen, in der selben Hilfe suchenden Position wie schon vorhin auf seinem Bett. Deutlich konnten Hermine und Ron seinen zerbrochenen Geist sehen den er nun nicht länger verstecken konnte. "Hörst du mir zu Harry?" Hermine kniete sich vor ihm nieder, strich ihm die verschwitzten Haare aus der Stirn. Er nickte "du musst dich entscheiden Harry. Entweder du.. ihr sagt allen die Wahrheit.. oder.. oder ihr solltet besser..." sie stockte sprach es nicht aus, doch Harry begriff was sie sagen wollte. Ron trat neben ihm, legte ihn eine Hand auf die Schulter, freundlich, tröstend doch auf eine gewisse Art und Weise auch fordernd. "Harry... willst du wirklich gehen? Er war die letzten beiden Abende schon nicht da und.." Harry stand auf, blickte Ron wütend an. "Er wird kommen!" Dann verließ er den Raum, ohne sich ein weiteres Mal umzublicken. Harry sollte im Astronomieturm lange auf Draco warten, die ganze Nacht dort verbringen. Doch Draco sollte an diesem Abend nicht kommen und auch am folgendem nicht. Es sollte eine lange Zeit vergehen bevor Draco Malfoy im Astronomieturm auftauchte. Und als er auftauchte... sollte alles anders sein als es einmal gewesen war.  
  
~*~  
  
Es war Herbst geworden. Harry stellte diese Tatsache ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung fest. Normalerweise freute er sich über den Herbst. Er bewies das es bald Winter werden würde. Und das war definitiv Harrys Lieblingsjahreszeit. Der schwarzhaarige seufzte leicht, wandte sich dann vom Fenster ab. Dieses Jahr freute er sich definitiv nicht über den Herbst.. und er freute sich auch nicht auf den Winter. Denn dieses Jahr zu Weihnachten würde er alleine sein. Nicht das er vorher nicht auch schon alleine gewesen war. Weihachten war er meist einer der wenigen Gryffindors die hier blieben, doch dieses Jahr war es anders. Denn dieses Jahr, das Jahr in dem er erfahren hatte was es hieß nicht alleine zu sein, dieses Jahr würde die Einsamkeit noch mehr schmerzen als jemals zuvor, dass wußte er schon jetzt, wo er hinaus geblickt hatte in die Herbstlandschaft, die von dünnen Wolken verdeckte Sonne gesehen hatte, die roten Blätter die vom Wind durch die Luft getragen wurden. Draco sprach nicht mehr mit ihm. Harry musste fast lächeln als er bemerkte das er diesen Gedanken inzwischen ohne jeglichen Schmerz, ohne Bitternis sprechen konnte, doch er schaffte es nicht zu lächeln. Gut, vielleicht doch nicht ganz ohne Schmerz. Doch Harry hatte beschlossen zu vergessen. Er hatte gehofft... natürlich hatte er gehofft es würde länger dauern als diese wenigen Tage, er hatte geglaubt... geglaubt das sie all dies aushalten würden, das ihre Liebe stark genug sein würde. Aber hatte auch gewusst.. gewusst, dass diese Liebe nicht bestehen konnte. Tief in sich hatte er es gewusst und nur nicht wahr haben wollen. Und nun stand er hier oben im Astronomieturm. Der Ort an dem er so viele Abende gesessen und gewartet hatte.. ohne sich auch nur einen Moment zu gestatten zu zweifeln. Nach und nach war er zerbrochen, dass wußte er nun. Und er akzeptierte es. Denn nun stand er wieder, aufrecht und mit erhobenem Haupt. Harry war stolz darauf. Das gab er ohne Zögern zu. Viele hatten geglaubt er hätte verloren auch wenn die meisten den Grund nicht gekannt hatten. Doch niemand hatte die Blässe in seinem Gesicht, die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen, den abgemagerten Körper, die Lustlosigkeit des Jungen und die Ausdruckslosigkeit seiner Augen übersehen können. Auch Draco Malfoy nicht. Im Nachhinein war Harry sich sicher, dass es tatsächlich die Gleichgültigkeit des Slytherins war, die ihn nachher die Wahrheit hatte erkennen lassen. Vielleicht hätte er ewig auf Draco gewartet hätte er nur ab und zu einen aufmunternden Blick von diesem bekomme, ein kleine Geste die ihm gezeigt hätte, dass er dem Blonden noch immer etwas bedeutet. Doch er hatte kein Zeichen bekommen, noch nicht einmal Boshaftigkeiten. Alle Bemerkungen Dracos, all die spitzen Pfeile die er sonst zu dem Gryffindor gesandt hatte sie waren verschwunden. Fast so als hätte Draco Malfoy vergessen, das Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt überhaupt existierte. Es hatte einen Monat gedauert. Ein Monat bevor Harry geschafft hatte seinem Geist den Gang zu verwehren und ihn zu zwingen im Gryffindor Turm zu bleiben. Einen Monat hatte es gedauert bis er nicht mehr jeden Abend in den Astronomieturm gegangen war um dort zu warten und zu hoffen... und einen weiteren Monat hatte es gedauert bis er es geschafft hatte den Turm erneut zu betreten. Doch nun stand er hier. Stark wie er es früher einmal gewesen war... vielleicht sogar stärker als jemals zuvor, denn er hatte den Schmerz kennengelernt den es bereiten konnte wenn man liebte und vertraute. Später war er sich sicher, dass er gewusst hatte das er an diesem Tag kommen würde. Das er gewusst hatte, dass er diesmal nicht umsonst warten würde. Ob es nun die Sicht war, Zufall oder irgendetwas anderes, er dachte nie darüber nach. Vielleicht gab es Dinge, die man auch als Zauberer besser unbedacht lassen sollte. Doch was auch immer es gewesen war, es hatte ihn geführt... und Harry war sein Leben lang dankbar darüber. Er zuckte nicht zusammen als die Tür geöffnet wurde und er war auch nicht überrascht als er erkannte wer eintrat. Draco Malfoy schenkte dem schwarzhaarigen einen überheblichen Blick, betrachtete ihn einen Moment interessiert. Fast amüsiert stellte Harry fest, das es seit langem das erste Mal war das Draco ihm eine solche Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. "Potter." Die Stimme des Blonden klang kalt... doch Harry vermeinte für eine Moment Unsicherheit in seinem Blick zu sehen. "Malfoy." Harry schaffte es nicht, seine Belustigung aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. Eine flüchtige Handbewegung des Blonden reichte aus, damit Crabe und Goyle verschwanden. Dann standen sie sich gegenüber, schweigend und den anderen musternd. Und plötzlich fühlte Harry unter all seinem Selbstbewusstsein eine unheimliche Angst. "Also?! Du willst scheinbar reden." Ohne eine sichtbare Regung ging Draco an Harry vorbei, blickte aus dem Fenster an dem Harry bis vor kurzem noch gestanden hatte. "das wollte ich, ja." Dann wieder Stille. Harry wollte etwas sagen, wollte Draco fragen... ihn nach allem fragen.. wollte ihn bitten. Doch er verbat es sich selbst. Es war vorbei. Damit hatte er sich abgefunden. Warum tat es dann so weh mit Draco alleine zu sein, ihm nah zu sein und doch wieder so fern? Er erwiderte auf die Bemerkung des Slytherins nichts. Draco erklärte sich also endlich bereit zu reden? Gut dann sollte er das tun. "Du warst die letzten Abende gar nicht hier." Das überraschte Harry nun. Draco hatte gewusst das er jeden Abend hier gewartet hatte? Plötzlich war er wütend. Der Blonde hatte ihn absichtlich so leiden lassen?! "Es gab keinen Grund dafür." Zum ersten Mal blickte Draco Harry nun in die Augen, die grauen Augen sahen verletzt aus. Harry kümmerte es nicht, zumindest redete er sich das ein. Seiner Meinung nach hatte Draco es verdient so zu leiden. "Es gab also keinen Grund ja?!" Harry blickte zu Boden. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr weiter in der Lage den Blick zu erwidern. Ich bin stark.. ich bin stark.. ich bin stark.. immer wieder redete er sich diese Worte ein, doch es brachte nichts, er schaffte es nicht den Blick zu heben. "Harry..." Der Körper des schwarzhaarigen erzitterte. Er wollte nicht mehr so genannt werden. Nicht von ihm... es tat weh.. es tat weh das seine Stimme plötzlich so sanft war, das er so nahe bei ihm stand, immer näher kam, es tat weh den Atem des anderen zu spüren wie er sanft über seine Wange strich, es tat weh sich zu erinnern. "Lass das bitte... ich kann das nicht mehr..." Ich bin stark.. immer leiser wurde die Stimme. "Harry.." er kam noch näher. Und plötzlich konnte Harry wieder die Vertrautheit spüren die er damals noch so genossen hatte, doch jetzt erfüllte sie ihn nur mit Schmerz und mit Sehnsucht. Er fühlte eine Hand die durch seine Haare strich wollte sie wegstoßen, doch er schaffte es noch nicht einmal seinen Arm zu heben. "Nicht.." Draco ignorierte seine Einwände, beugte sich herunter, küsste Harry, sanft und zärtlich, ein Kuss erfüllt von Trauer und Sehnsucht. Im ersten Moment wollte Harry den blonden von sich stoßen. Es tat weh... Doch sein Körper reagierte anders als er wollte, zog Draco näher an sich heran, erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich und fordernd. Dann löste Malfoy den Kuss, blickte Harry stumm an. Seine eine Hand lag noch immer in schwarzen Haaren, die andere auf der Hüfte des jüngeren. Harry hatte beide Arme um Dracos Taille geschlungen. Mit einem Male wurde sich Harry all der kleinen Geräusche im Raum war, dem Heulen des Windes an den Fenster, das leise Gemurmel Dracos Leibwachen die in angemessenem Abstand draußen vor der Tür standen, die dumpfen Laute und Rufe die durch die wände drangen, im Ravenclaws Gemeinschaftsraum unter ihnen musste gerade gefeiert werden ... und dem Herzschlag Dracos. "Ich wollte dich nie verletzen." Harry hörte die Worte kaum und schaffte es auch nicht über sie nachzudenken denn es dauerte nur Sekunden bis sich Dracos Lippen erneut auf die seinen legten. Diesmal nur für Sekunden, leicht wie eine Feder. Dann löste er sich aus der Umarmung. Harry sprach ohne zu denken, alles in seinem Kopf schien sich zu drehen. "Das scheint alles wie ein Abschied." Draco auf dem Weg zur Tür drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um. "Ich werde die Schule verlassen Harry. Meine Kutsche wartet vor dem Tor" "Aber das kannst du nicht tun!" betreten blickte Draco zu Boden, in seinen Augen schimmerten Tränen doch seine Stimme war kalt "Hast du wirklich geglaubt unsere Liebe würde für immer halten? Du bist immer noch so naiv wie früher Potter. Märchen haben in der Realität nicht die Kraft zu bestehen. Gib deine kindlichen Träume doch endlich auf." "Was willst du damit sagen?" "Es ist vorbei Potter!", dann verließ er den Raum und Harry konnte die schritte von drei Personen hören wie sie sich immer weiter entfernten, leiser wurden bis sie verklungen waren. Minutenlang starrte er nur auf die Tür, bis irgendwann seine Knie nachgaben, er unsanft auf dem Boden landete. Draco war weg.. er war einfach weg.. verschwunden.. und es tat weh... doch plötzlich richtete sich Harry auf, blickte entschlossen drein, rannte die Treppe hinunter. Nein! Das wollte er nicht! Er würde zu Draco gehen, er würde ihn aufhalten. Er würde es schaffen. Er war stark.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry fröstelte als er die wärme des Schulgeländes verließ und durch das Tor rannte. Er hatte gewusst, dass über den Schulgebäuden und dem Schulhof ein Zauber lag, der die Luft erwärmte, doch er hatte nicht geahnt, dass es draußen so kalt sein würde. Dennoch stoppte er seine Schritte nicht, die schnell und ungleichmäßig waren, ließ seinem Atem nicht die Zeit die er eigentlich benötigt hätte um sich endlich wieder zu beruhigen. Draco hatte die Kutsche noch nicht betreten die wenige Meter vor dem Schultor stand. Gerade in diesem Moment reichte er Dumbledore die Hand, der ihn anlächelte, traurig aber auch verständnisvoll. Harry fragte sich mit einem Male ob er wußte, was in den letzten zwei Monaten geschehen war. Harry verlangsamte seine Schritte, blieb schließlich zwei Meter von den beiden anderen Personen stehen, die Arme um sich geschlungen um irgendwie den fehlenden Mantel zu ersetzen. Er hatte wirklich vergessen wie spät im Jahr sie es schon hatten und wie nahe der Winter war.... und vor allem hatte er vergessen wie kalt diese Jahreszeit in Wirklichkeit war. Der Schwarzhaarige wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Dumbledore sich schließlich irgendwann umdrehte, wieder hoch zum Schloss ging. Harry schreckte auf als er sah wie Draco die zwei Stufen in die Kutsche hochstieg. "Draco!!" Der Blonde erstarrte, doch er drehte sich nicht um, auch dann nicht als Harry direkt hinter ihm stand, doch Harry sah das Zittern seines Körpers, sah wie die Knöchel weiß hervor traten. "Draco..." diesmal war seine Stimme leiser.. sanft und zärtlich.. und er erlaubte sich selbst all seine Gefühle offen zu zeigen, in diesem einzigen Wort, bei dessen Aussprechen ihm die Tränen in die Augen traten "Bleib.." Harry sah deutlich wie das Zittern stärker wurde, doch auch jetzt drehte sich Draco nicht zu dem Gryffindor. Es dauerte lange bis der Slytherin sich schließlich zwang zu sprechen und seine Stimme war begeleitet von einem eisigem Wind der über das Land fegte. "Ich kann nicht..." der Wind verschwand und Draco drehte sich um, langsam, den Blick immer auf den Boden gerichtet. "... es würde dir nur wehtun." Dann stieg er eine weitere Stufe hinauf, war kurz davor zu verschwinden... für immer... Harry reagierte ganz instinktiv, umarmte den kleineren von hinten, vergrub seinen Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge "Ich will dich nicht verlieren..." Draco blieb stumm, sein Körper reagierte nicht und Harry traute sich nicht seine Augen zu öffnen, hatte Angst davor er könne plötzlich nur noch Luft in der Hand halten, aus einem Traum aufwachen den er am liebsten für immer träumen würde. Plötzlich spürte er zwei Hände die sich auf seine legten, diese sanft drückten, bevor sie seinen lösten, den blonden so aus der Umarmung befreiten. "Es tut mir leid Harry." Dann fühlte er wie er weg gestoßen wurde, einige Meter nach hinten taumelte, dann zu Boden stürzte. Nein.. nein.. nein... Ein verzweifelter Schrei entfloh seiner Kehle, wurde zu einem hoffnungslosen Schluchzen als er die schwarze Kutsche verschwinden sah, wie sie weiter und weiter verschwand... im Nebel des Herbstes der sich langsam über das Land legt, wie ein Schleier der das vergangene verdecken will.. oder wie das Meer der Träume.. in dem du versinkst.. nichts sehend was du nicht sehen willst... war alles nur ein Traum..? Ein schrecklicher Albtraum? Und wenn er aufwachen würde, dann wäre die Uhr um zwei Monate zurückgedreht und sie wären glücklich.. würden sich heimlich treffen? Oder vielleicht noch weiter zurück, vielleicht wären sie wieder bei Hermine würden in abendlichen Runden zusammen sitzen, Karten spielen, lachen und reden... vielleicht.. vielleicht... vielleicht wäre aber auch alles anders... vielleicht würde er sich wieder im vierten Jahr befinden, jeden Tag gehänselt werden.. von Draco.. und sie würden sich wieder hassen.. vielleicht, aber auch nur ganz vielleicht würden seine Eltern aber auch noch leben und Voldemort hätte nie existiert.. vielleicht.. es waren alles nur vielleichts... aber egal wie unwahrscheinlich es wahr... egal wie weit entfernt eine solche Realität schien... in diesem Moment war der Schmerz einfach nicht so groß... als wenn er die wirkliche Realität erkennen würde...  
  
~*~  
  
"Was tust du hier Harry? Wo ist Draco?" "Ich weiß es nicht... Herm?" "Ja...?!" "Ich denke... ich bin nicht stark genug die Wahrheit zu ertragen." Erstaunt zog Hermine ihren Mantel enger um sich, ließ sich neben dem schwarzhaarigen auf die Knie sinken. Der gleichaltrige Junge zitterte am ganzen Körper, beruhigte sich nicht, versuchte es noch nicht einmal. "Harry? Was ist denn passier?" Mit einer liebevollen, mütterlichen Bewegung strich sie ihm einige der schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht, versuchte ihm in die Augen zu blicken, doch er wandte den Kopf ab, entzog sich ihrem Trost. "Malfoy hat die Schule verlassen." "Harry!" Die braunhaarige war nun ernsthaft entsetzt. Malfoy? Malfoy!! Was war vorgefallen, dass ihr bester Freund seinen Geliebten plötzlich wieder mit dem Vornamen ansprach? Harry seufzte mit einem male, schüttelte sanft Hermines Hand ab und strich sich in einer müden Geste selber durch die Haare "Entschuldige Hermine... ich bin momentan etwas durcheinander." Er zog die Knie an, schlang seine Arme um seine Beide, lehnte den Kopf gegen diese. "Draco hat die Schule verlassen... er ist gerade weg..." "Oh Harry..." ihre Stimme war erfüllt von Mitleid. Sie wollte schon wieder eine Hand heben, ihn irgendwie helfen, ließ es dann aber als er plötzlich den Kopf wieder hob, diesen gegen die Wand lehnte, an der er saß, an die Decke des Ganges starrte. Hermine folgte seinem Beispiel und so saßen sie da. Zwei Freunde, alleine in dem leeren Gang, geborgen in Stille, während draußen der Sturm das Schloss umwehte, versuchte die letzte Festung des guten einzureißen, doch sie saßen hier... stumm und stark... bereit sich diesem Kampf zu stellen, gemeinsam.. Seite an Seite wie sie es immer getan hatten... Keiner der beiden wandte den Kopf als Schritte durch den leeren Schlossgang halten, keiner reagierte als sich der rothaarige zur anderen Seite Harrys niederließ. Es war auch gar nicht nötig. Fünf Jahre... fünf lange Jahre waren sie jeden Tag zusammen gewesen, hatten zusammen gelacht, zusammen geweint.. ja sie hatten viel geredet, über Nichtigkeiten über den Sinn des Lebens... doch in diesem einen Moment... reichte es allen drein einfach nur zu wissen dass die anderen ebenfalls da waren. "Wisst ihr was?" Hermine und Harry wandten erstaunt den Blick. Das Zittern von Harrys Körper hatte irgendwann nachgelassen und mit einem Seitenblick auf ihren Nachbarn stellte Hermine fest das auch sein Gesicht wieder etwas Farbe gefunden hatte. Sie hatten nicht geredet innerhalb der letzten Minuten.. oder waren es Stunden gewesen... Hermine hatte die Zeit vergessen gehabt... zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie die Zeit vollkommen vergessen. "Die Decke braucht dringend mal nen neuen Anstrich." Einen Moment lang starrte Hermine Ron nur total erstaunt an. Wie konnte er in einer solchen Situation auf so etwas kommen? Sie hatten doch nun wirklich andere Probleme als der Anstrich Hogwarts. Sie spürte in sich das Gefühl ihm eine knallen zu wollen. Hatte Ron denn überhaupt kein Taktgefühl. Eigentlich hatte sie ihn anmeckern wollen... doch sie tat es nicht... statt dessen begann sie zu kichern. Erst verhalten und es unterdrückend, doch als sie hörte das auch die beiden anderen ein Lachen nur schwer unterdrücken konnten, lachte sie aus vollem Halse. Und so saßen sie da... drei Gefährten fürs Leben, durch das Schicksal aneinander gebunden, bis in alle Ewigkeit... und ihr Lachen schien eine Botschaft an die ganze Welt zu sein... schien ein jeden Menschen aufzufordern, den Kopf zu heben, dem Sturm einfach entgegenzulachen. So hatten sie es immer gemacht. Wenn sie nicht mehr gekonnt hatten, sie müde waren und jede Hoffnung verloren hatten... dann hatten sie gelacht und noch nie war Harry wie in diesem einen Moment bewusst gewesen, wie viel Kraft ihm das Lachen doch gab.  
  
~*~  
  
"Vielleicht ist es ja gar nicht so übel das Draco gegangen ist." "Wie...?" erstaunt blickte Hermine zu Harry, ebenso wie Ron. Noch immer ging der Atem der drei unregelmäßig, forderte der Körper verzweifelt nach Sauerstoff. "Naja ich meine..." er blickte wieder zur Decke, versuchte verzweifelt ein Kichern zu unterdrücken, doch ein lausbubenhaftes Grinsen legte sich dennoch auf seine Lippen. "wer wie lange es wirklich gehalten hätte?! Oh Hermine versteh mich nicht falsch... Ich liebe ihn... dass bestreite ich gar nicht... und ich denke auch nicht das sich irgendetwas daran ändern wird das ich schwul bin.. obwohl wohl eher bi nicht war? Da war schließlich Cho... und meine Schwärmerei für dich sei auch nicht zu vergessen." Hermine lief knallrot an, den erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck noch immer nicht ablegen und Harry musste erneut leicht kichern. "Ach hatte ich dir das nie erzählt?", er atmete tief ein, wurde dann wieder ernst. "Ich glaube s war dritte.. dritte Klasse? Vielleicht auch zweite?! Da hab ich mir immer gewünscht dich als Freundin zu haben. Na keine Angst Herm' ich schnapp dich Ron schon nicht weg." Er sah wirklich aus wie ein Lausbub. Und Hermine musste plötzlich ebenfalls lächeln. Wie sehr sie diesen Jungen doch liebte... "Ich liebe dich.." ... wie einen großen Bruder den sie nie hatte "... wie die kleine Schwester die ich nie hatte...", und Ron.. "und Ron wie meinen Zwillingsbruder..."... wie einen Geliebten... "Aber verstehst du nicht? Ich bin mir meiner Gefühle schon bewusst und natürlich hätte ich Draco gerne bei mir gehabt... aber ich bin gerade mal 15! Egal wie oft ich die Welt schon gerettet habe... worauf ich innerlich natürlich verdammt stolz bin!" er grinste sie mit einer leichten Überheblichkeit an, die vollkommen erfüllt war von seiner alten Freundlichkeit. Harry schien so selbstbewusst.. aber irgendetwas... war anders... "Ich bin immer noch 15 noch halb ein Kind.. die Betonung liegt auf halb ja?!" er erinnerte sie an irgendjemanden "Vielleicht hätten wir irgendwann den Mut gefunden zu der Wahrheit zu stehen... und vielleicht... wären wir auch glücklich gewesen aber glaubt ihr wirklich dass das was für immer gewesen wäre.. meine erste große Liebe.. klingt ja wie in nem Manga..." er lachte, kurz und auf eine Art und Weise die Hermine nicht kannte, doch es klang nicht aufgesetzt sondern ehrlich. "Mal ernsthaft, wer bleibt schon mit seiner ersten große Liebe für immer zusammen? Wahrscheinlich hätte es sowieso nicht geklappt. Der böse Malfoy und der berühmte Potter... was hätte das für nen Schock gegeben... wir wären bestimmt wochenlang in der Weekly Witch zu sehen gewesen.. oh man hoffentlich hätten die wenigstens diesmal ein vernünftiges Foto von mir genommen." "Harry!" Doch Harry lachte nur, stand auf und hielt sowohl Ron als auch Hermine eine Hand hin um sie hoch zu ziehen. "Ach Herm.... ich werde noch oft genug weinen, lass mich wenigstens jetzt etwas lachen wo ich es kann." Irgendjemandem.. du bist irgendjemandem ähnlich.... wer ist es... wem bist du so ähnlich geworden... "so jetzt kommt. Wir gehen jetzt zu den Haushelfen und nutzen meinen Status als Held ein bisschen aus um was zu essen zu bekommen." "Draco!" "Was..?" Harry erstarrte blickte ihn an. "Du bist Draco ähnlich. Du bist ihm so ähnlich geworden." Einen Moment schien Harry zu verwirrt etwas zu erwidern, doch dann lächelte er, ein Lächeln das dem von Draco sehr ähnlich war. "Natürlich bin ich ihm ähnlich Herm. Ich liebe ihn ja. Komm lass uns gehen."  
  
~*~  
  
"Als ich vor sieben Jahren hierher kam, hatte ich keine Ahnung was ich erwarten würde. Ich wußte nicht ob die Zeit die ich hier verbracht habe lustig werden würde, ich wußte nicht ob ich Angst haben müsste... ich wußte nicht ob ich hier genauso einsam wie vorher.. es war das erste mal das ich mir Gedanken machte wie denn meine Zukunft aussehen könnte und sie schien mir so ungewiss wie noch nie. Nun stehe ich hier und soll diese Abschlussrede halten. Als ich davon erfahren habe, dass es dieses Jahr meine Aufgabe seine würde, die letzten offiziellen Worte des Schuljahres zu sprechen war ich ebenso aufgeregt wie vor meiner ersten Reise hier her. Denn es machte mir klar, wie ungewiss doch auch in diesem Moment die Zukunft ist. Wir haben erst einen solch geringen Teil unseres Lebens hinter uns... und niemand weiß was noch kommen wird. Doch diesmal habe ich keine Angst Schritt vor Schritt zu setzen, denn die Zeit hier hat mir Kraft gegeben. Ich habe vieles erfahren habe Freundschaft, Vertrauen und Liebe erlebt, habe gelernt was Hass, Wut und Neid erzeugen können, habe gelernt was Schmerzen und Leid bedeutet. Ich werde mich in einigen Jahren sicherlich nicht mehr an jeden Moment erinnern und wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr an jedes Gesicht das ich hier kennen gelernt habe, ich werde nicht mehr jedes eurer Worte wissen... nicht mehr jedes Gespräch wieder geben können. Doch das ist nicht schlimm. Denn ich habe etwas viel wertvolleres von euch geschenkt bekommen, von jedem einzelnen von euch, von jedem Ravenclaw, von jedem Hufflepuff, von jedem Slytherin.. und vor allem von jedem Gryffindor... so wie von jedem Lehrer... das Gefühl von tiefer Verbundenheit und Gemeinschaft. Ich denke nicht das ich jemals in meinem Leben noch einmal ein solches Gefühl erleben werde. Als Mensch und als Individuum geachtet zu werden, mich beweisen zu müssen und immer jemandem an meiner Seite stehen zu haben, dass hat uns alle zu denen gemacht die wir sind. Und ich denke, das ist die Botschaft die wirklich hinter der Erziehung Hogwarts steckt. Stark zu werden... nicht alleine... sondern gemeinsam. Stark genug zu werden die Vergangenheit im Herzen zu bewahren, den Blick jedoch in die Zukunft zu richten und ohne Furcht vorwärts zu schreiten. Und dafür dass ihr mich auf diesem Weg begleitet und mich gestützt habt danke ich euch. Ich hoffe, dass sich unsere Wege bald wieder kreuzen, denn ich bin stolz darauf sieben Jahre mit solch starken Personen wie ihr es seit verbracht zu haben."  
  
~*~  
  
Langsam stieg die Sonne hinterm Horizont auf, tauchte die Erde in rotes Licht. Harry stand am Fenster des Gemeinschaftssaales blickte hinaus, genoss die wenigen Strahlen, die durchs Fenster fielen. "Harry? Wir müssen los, kommst du? Harry..?" Hermine erstarrte. Harry weinte. Hermine hatte Harry schon oft weinen sehen in ihrem Leben, doch nie in letzter Zeit und nie... mit einem solch glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck. Freudentränen? "Was ist denn los?" Sanft hob sie eine Hand, strich ihm die Tränen von den Wangen. Er drehte das Gesicht, lächelte. "Der Brief kam heute morgen." Er reichte ihr ein Stück Pergament, teilweise durchweicht von seinen Tränen. Ohne zu zögern begann sie zu lesen und bei jedem Wort, jeder Zeile wurden ihre Augen vor Erstaunen größer, dass Lächeln auf ihren Lippen breiter. "Das ist..." sie schaute ihren besten Freund an, dem schon wieder Tränen in die Augen traten. "Eine Liebeserklärung... und ein Versprechen.." "Ja... Harry... glaubst du wirklich das wir stark sind?" Harry lächelte sie sanft an und plötzlich waren die Tränen verschwunden als er zum Feuer trat, sich hinunter beugte. "Ja das glaube ich Hermine. Wir sind stark. Stark genug uns von der Vergangenheit zu lösen und in die Zukunft zu schauen." Und mit diesen Worten verschwanden die beiden Freunde Hand in Hand, liefen zum Zug um die letzten Sekunden gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden zu verbringen. Niemand von ihnen bemerkte wie der Brief leicht silbern aufglühte, schließlich von einem leichtem Wind den Kaminschachthoch getragen wurde, sich dort in einer Nische verhakte.. es sollte viele Jahre dauern, bis er gefunden werden sollte...  
  
~*~  
  
"Sag mal Harry... wirst du Draco antworten?" Der schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. Sie waren die sich nicht bewegten in der Menge von Menschen die durch den Londoner Hauptbahnhof. Viele Menschen warfen ihnen komische Blicke wie sie das so standen mit ihren großen Koffern, der eine Junge mit einer kleinen Minieule die aufgeregt um ihn herum flatterte, das Mädchen mit einer leuchtend roten Katze und ein weiterer Junge mit leuchtend grünen Augen und einer blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn, mit einer weißen Schneeeule. Die drei jedoch bemerkten die Blicke nicht... es war ihnen egal. "nein. Er hatte angst und ist gegangen um stark zu werden. Ich werde ihm die Zeit lassen die er braucht." "Dann glaubst du also an eine Zukunft für euch." "vielleicht ja... vielleicht nein... er hat mir weh getan... und das möchte ich nicht noch einmal durch machen.. ich liebe ihn aber ich bin nicht stark genug um die Last immer alleine zu tragen." Ron nickte, als Zeichen das er verstanden hatte. "Wo gehst du nun hin?" "Zu den Dursleys." "Ernsthaft." "ich hab zwar ne Wohnung in London gefunden aber da kann ich erst in einem Monat einziehen." "Aber du kannst doch.." Harry unterbrach Hermine, schüttelte den Kopf "ich werde die Zeit brauchen Hermine um über einiges nachzudenken." Er umarmte erst sie, dann Ron, noch immer fühlte er den Schmerz des Abschiedes in sich. "ich meld mich bei euch!" Noch einmal winkte er ihnen zu dann verließ er den Bahnhof trat heraus in die Sonne. Tief atmete er durch, bevor er seine Schritte beschleunigte, zu seinem Taxi lief. Irgendwann einmal würde auch er so unendlich glücklich sein und vielleicht... ganz vielleicht... würde er dieses Glück gemeinsam mit Draco finden.... Er war stark... Er liebte.... Er wurde geliebt... Er vertraute... Er würde kämpfen... Er war Harry Potter... der Junge, der lebte...  
  
Ende  
  
Nachwort: Ich habe kein vernünftiges Ende hinbekommen... wahrscheinlich deshalb weil ich weiß wie es weitergeht. Was in dem Brief stand kommt erst im Epilog raus ^^ kann sein dass es deshalb etwas merkwürdig wirkt, aber ich wollte dass das erst im Epilog vorgelesen wird. Die vorvorletzte Szene ist übrigens ein Ausschnitt von Harrys Abschlussrede ^^ Ich hoffe es gibt noch Interesse am Epilog.  
  
Vorschau:  
  
. "Tou-san! Tou-san komm schon! Ich verpass sonst noch den Zug."  
  
"Hallo Harry!" vor ihm stand Draco, lächelte ihn an. Einen Moment lang zögerte er, dann lächelte er ebenfalls. "Hallo Draco! Es ist lange her."  
  
"Ich hab dich damals wirklich verletzt nicht wahr..?" "Ja.. aber ich bin darüber hinweg, die Wunde ist verheilt Draco. Es tut nicht mehr weh." 


End file.
